Sideline Collision
by romistew
Summary: TRADUCCION. Un engreído mariscal de campo se cruza con una mordaz nerd de la banda musica. ¿Qué sucede cuando chocan dentro y fuera del campo de juego?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 1**

**EPOV**

Esta era mi casa. Mi estadio. Mi gente. Era mi nombre el que gritaban. "¡Cullen, Cullen, Cullen!" Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza mientras me paraba en el túnel, listo para hacer mi entrada. Sostuve el casco entre mis manos, queriendo que me vean mientras corría para guiarlos hacia la victoria. Este era el momento que había esperado durante toda mi vida, o eso parecía. Los Seminoles estarían festejando en Tallahassee esta noche, mientras los Gators lloraban de camino a Gainesville.

Había servido mi tiempo. Estuve sentado en el banco durante todo el año pasado mientras Christian Ponder nos guiaba a un comienzo de 6-3 antes de que se dislocara su hombro derecho y quedara fuera del equipo por el resto último año. Yo había llegado y ganado nuestros 3 juegos finales y el equipo ahora era mío. Estábamos ganándole a los Gators 11-0 en nuestro viaje para el campeonato BCS. Bueno, ellos y Virginia Tech en el campeonato ACC, pero ya les había ganado una vez este año y lo haría de nuevo. Ellos no tenían respuesta para mí.

Lo quería todo. El Heisman, lo cual era algo asegurado según decían los expertos, el campeonato, el trofeo de cristal y toda la gloria. Podía saborearla mientras me movía ansiosamente, esperando escuchar la señal que nos guiara a través del túnel. Cuando ganáramos esta noche, iba a salir y a aprovechar la adulación de mis fans y tal vez elegir a una afortunada señorita para darle el honor de admirarme sola. No me había acostado con nadie en semanas; estaba demasiado preocupado por el campeonato, pero esta noche merecía festejar. Y había más de una chica dispuesta a ayudarme al mariscal estrella de Seminole del estado de Florida. Era un dios en el campus.

La pancarta se desplegó, esperando que nosotros corriéramos a través de ella. Escuché la banda comenzar y las notas de Seminole empezaron a sonar. El estadio estaba lleno. Podía sentir la electricidad. El Jefe Osceola y Renegade estaban caminando en el campo, listos para comenzar el juego, la flama en la cabeza del Jefe, lista para ser plantada. Nuestra casa. Mi casa. Estaba más que listo. Había nacido para esto.

El entrenador Fisher me miró y me dio una señal de aprobación. Asentí, haciendo un gesto a mis hombres. Corrimos a través del túnel, casi sordos por los gritos mientras aparecíamos en el campo. Corrí cerca de las porristas, sonriéndole a la rubia con la que me había acostado hace un par de meses. Tal vez valdría la pena hacerle una visita; ella tenía una boca como una aspiradora y un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal.

Me dirigí hacia el medio del campo, mirando a la tribuna. Creí que era imposible que estuviera tan lleno. Fácilmente había 100.000 personas, la mayoría de ellas vestidas de color oro y granate, cantando y silbando al compás de la banda. Intenté absorber todo; mi primer juego en casa contra los Gators. No había nada como esta rivalidad y los fans lo estaban sintiendo hoy.

Mi sonrisa estaba en mi rostro, inspeccioné a los Gators en el campo de juego. Algunos de ellos lucían bastante cuidadosos. Eran jóvenes pero su equipo estaba mejorando. Luego de perder contra LSU y Bama a principios de este año, ganaron cinco veces seguidas. Había algunos comentarios sobre ellos, como si pudieran ganar este juego. No iba a suceder. No cuando Edward Cullen estaba en este campo.

Levanté mi brazo derecho y saludé en dirección a mis padres quienes estaban sentados con mi hermano, Emmett. No podía verlos, pero estaba seguro que me podían ver. Giré mi cuello y bajé mi brazo cuando algo chocó fuertemente contra mí. ¿Qué mierda?

"¿Qué mierda?" Miré mi brazo asegurándome de que estuviera bien, pero aun así, ¿qué puto idiota se atrevía a chocar contra mi brazo lanzador? Miré hacia abajo y vi una gorra roja de unos de los Jefes Marchantes, nuestra banda. ¿En serio? ¿Un puto de la banda chocó contra mí? ¿Sabía con quien se estaba metiendo?

"Cuida el brazo lanzador, imbécil. ¿Estás putamente ciego, hombre?" Le dije, apenas resistiendo las ganas de empujar a ese puto y arrastrarlo hacia la banca.

"Primero que nada, no soy un hombre. Segundo, si alguien es el imbécil que no mira por donde camina, eres tú. ¡Tercero, rompiste mi lengüeta!"

Mierda, era una chica. Era difícil decirlo debajo de esa gorra y ese disfraz feo que hacía que todo el mundo se viera como un maniquí asexuado. Me concentré y vi un par de ojos marrones en un rostro en forma de corazón. Apenas podía ver su cabello marrón saliendo de su estúpido gorro militar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ya sea de vergüenza ante su torpeza o su proximidad hacia mí, no podía estar seguro, pero creo que era lo último. Tenía ese efecto en las mujeres. Ella era bonita, si no usara ese disfraz y no hubiera querido matarme, de seguro.

"Es un error fácil." Le dije, pasando mi mirada por su cuerpo, no es que pudiera saber lo que tenía debajo. Ella podía ser una copa A o una copa D y no notaba la diferencia. De alguna manera, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Esta tenía fuego. Tal vez podría verla más tarde, si no tenía cuerpo de chico debajo de ese uniforme de banda.

"Y tú eres quien se chocó contra mí. No sé lo que es tu lengüeta, pero si quieres juntarte más tarde y hablar, tal vez ambos podemos satisfacernos." Le di mi mejor sonrisa y me recompensó pegándome en mi entrepierna con su estúpido instrumento. "¿Qué diablos?"

"Esta lengüeta me costó $30 y tú la remplazarás. Eso me satisface. No me importa tu satisfacción."

¡Que perra! ¿Sabía con quien estaba hablando? "Escucha, cariño…"

"No soy tu cariño." Ella dijo. Joder, si las miradas pudieran matar, los Gators se estarían regocijando esta noche. "Me debes una nueva lengüeta."

¿Qué le pasaba a esta perra y su estúpida lengüeta? "¿No es como un trozo de pasto en el que soplas para hacer ridículos sonidos con tu instrumento?" Pregunté sarcásticamente. Sí, sabía lo que era una puta lengüeta, pero no iba a decírselo. Esta chica era molesta.

Ella rodó sus ojos y respiró hondo. "Sí, eso es lo que es." Respondió sarcásticamente.

Le sonreí y me agaché, tomando un trozo de pasto y dándoselo. "Aquí tienes, entonces. Considéralo pago. Ahora, tengo un juego que jugar y no necesito perder mi tiempo con un nerd de la banda."

Pasé a su lado y apenas la escuché gritarme sobre algo de que era un idiota y deberle treinta dólares pero tenía mierdas más importantes en que concentrarme ahora. Grité "Envíame la cuenta" sobre mi hombro, riendo fuertemente mientras caminaba hacia el campo de juego.

"¡Cullen! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo hablando con un miembro de la banda? ¿Necesito darte tiempo para trabajar con tu vida social? Estoy seguro de que Whitlock estará feliz de ocupar tu lugar si no tienes nada mejor que hacer antes que coquetear con chicas."

No estaba coqueteando. No coqueteo con perdedoras de la banda, no importa lo lindas que fueran. "No, entrenador, no estaba coqueteando. Ella chocó contra mí y rompió su estúpida lengüeta." El Entrenador Fisher me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y me di cuenta lo estúpido qu lucía al decirle lo que había hecho. "Lo siento, Entrenador, no sucederá de nuevo."

"Espero que no. ¿Estás listo para concentrar?" Asentí rápidamente, dándole una mirada letal a la chica Reed. Ella había hecho que el Entrenador se hubiera enojado conmigo en el juego más importante de mi vida. "Quiero empezar a lo grande, en verdad pegarles en la primera jugada desde la escaramuza. Si son abiertos, quiero que envíes a Garrett al palo más flaco del lado derecho. Newton está en la esquina por Clearwater y él es un paso más lento."

El Entrenador tenía razón; estaría detrás de Newton todo el día gracias al tobillo doblado de Clearwater. Miré ansiosamente mientras ellos pateaban el balón hacia nosotros. Crowley se giró hacia el 27 y yo entré en el campo, una vez más recibiendo los aplausos. Sonreí al ver el cartel en la tribuna _Hey 7, te llevaré al cielo_. Reí mientras llamaba a los chicos y los reunía.

"Poste flaco, lado derecho, Garrett en el tres." Rompimos el grupo y me puse detrás de la línea en el centro. El ruido de la tribuna se había desvanecido y sentí la vibración correr mi cuerpo. "Azul 72, Azul 72, hut, hut, hike" Dije, mis ojos mirando la defensa mientras sentía que el balón pegaba en mis manos. Habían anticipado una corrida al comienzo del juego, y habían ocho en la caja, los cual quería decir que habría solo tres defensores luego de que soltara el balón. Por supuesto, tenía calor viniendo desde el medio en la forma de uno de los mejores defensas, Eric Yorkie.

Su seguridad comió mi jugada falsa. Me giré hacia la izquierda y luego lo tiré hacia la derecha, apenas mirando hacia ese lado pero viendo que Garrett tenía la separación que necesitábamos de Newton. Dejé que el balón volara, esquivando a Yorkie, sosteniendo mi aliento mientras Garrett tomaba mi pase desde el aire y corría hacia las líneas del campo para hacer un touchdown. Una jugada, 73 yardas. Sí, hoy era mi puto día, menos por cierta perdedora de banda de ojos marrones. No valía la pena pensar en ella. Espero que su pasto estuviera sosteniendo mientras tocaba mi puta canción.

Mis compañeros me golpearon en el hombro mientras caminaba hacia el Entrenador Fisher. La muchedumbre se volvía loca y no podía evitar sonreír. Esto era todo para mí… bueno, nosotros en realidad, pero para mí en particular. Sonreí y me senté al lado del coordinador ofensivo, el Entrenador Clapp, y repasé algunas jugadas para la próxima posesión.

La defensa los sostuvo las primeras dos veces sin ningún punto, así que volví al campo unos minutos más tarde, llevándonos hacia una larga conducción de pases largos y cortos. Anotamos un TD en una pendiente, cuando James salió de su esquina y corrió hacia el medio del campo de juego. Era 14-0 y la ruta estaba hecha.

El juego fue suficiente para el éxito que hicimos el entero cuarto, mirando a Whitlock guiarnos hacia una anotación final. Cuando el silbido final sonó, nosotros estábamos 56 y ellos 13. Una dominación total y completa. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando finalmente llegué al vestuario, teniendo que soportar una lectura del Entrenador sobre mi falta de concentración antes del juego. Todavía no sabía porque pensaba que estaba tan concentrado en ese coño de banda. Había mejores coños por tener y pronto haría mi selección de las bebés más finas de Tallahassee.

"Hey, Cullen, ¿nos vemos en The Moon más tarde?" Me preguntó Whitlock mientras él y un grupo de tipos se iban del vestuario. The Moon era un club que de seguro estaría lleno un sábado a la noche. Un montón de mujeres calientes giraban alrededor de la pista. Sí, podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando allí.

"Sí, iré en una hora." Me quité mi remera y mis hombreras, desnudándome antes de dirigirme hacia la ducha. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tiré mi ropa sudada dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, agradecido que no tenía que lidiar con eso. Escuché la puerta abrirse y asumí que era el último de mis compañeros que entraba. Colgué las hombreras en mi casillero y me giré para entrar a la ducha cuando me topé con alguien que estaba de pie frente a mí.

"¿Qué mierda?" Me alejé y esperaba que no fuera otro puto nerd de la banda, aunque no sabía que estaría haciendo allí.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?" Dijo una voz malhumorada y me di cuenta que era la misma chica de antes. La chica Reed.

La miré. "Bueno, podría decir, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo en mi vestuario, pequeña acosadora? ¿Queda mejor así?"

Ella me miró, girando su cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos. Maldición, ella era baja. Tal vez 5'2 o 5'3. Por lo menos yo era un pie más alto que ella.

"Vine a buscar mi dinero."

"Cariño, no te debo nada. Ahora si serías tan amable de alejarte, me gustaría ducharme."

Ella colocó su mano en mi pecho y la miré en sorpresa, sus suaves dedos contra mi piel sudada enviaban unos choques eléctricos contra mi cuerpo. Ella alejó su mano como si lo hubiera sentido también pero no estaba seguro. Probablemente se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando a un hombre casi desnudo y caliente en un vestuario vacío. Aunque, tal vez por eso estaba allí.

Le sonreí mientras ella se sonrojaba y movía sus manos nerviosamente. No era tan dinamita. Una lástima, la verdad. Disfrutaba sus problemas de actitud, por alguna razón perversa.

Ella enderezó sus hombros, lo cual era divertido por su uniforme ridículo y me miró a los ojos. "No soy tu cariño. Lo que soy es la parte herida de nuestro choque, causado por ti. Como tal, debes pagar las reparaciones del daño."

"¿Qué era esto, un puto contrato? ¿Reparaciones? ¿La parte herida? "Fui yo quien pude haber sido herido, _cariño_." Le dije sarcásticamente. "Y te aseguro que valgo más que tú."

Su nariz se movió y me empujó contra los casilleros. Me tropecé pero me sostuve. Mierda, la nerd de la banda tenía temperamento. Di un grito ahogado en sorpresa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que eres más importante que yo, solo porque eres el puto mariscal de campo? No puedes juzgar a una persona así. No conoces una mierda sobre mí, Edward Cullen."

Así que ella sabía quien era yo, no es que esperara nada menos. "Cariño, haz una encuesta alrededor del campus para ver si alguien en su sano juicio diría que tú tienes más valor que yo en esta escuela. Cualquier puto instrumento que tocas no es más importante que lo que hago."

"Sí, pararse detrás de un montón de tipos y mover un balón te hace mejor que el resto." Ella dijo.

Tomé y tiré su estúpida gorra, tirándola hacia el cesto de la ropa del otro lado de la habitación. "No dije que era mejor que tú; dije que me hacía más importante que tú." Me giré para mirarla y vi que ella tenía su largo cabello marrón metido dentro de la gorra. Caía sobre sus hombros y ella era sorprendentemente linda. Era una lástima que tenía una personalidad tan fea.

"Tú dijiste que valías más." Gritó, intentando empujarme de nuevo pero no me sorprendió está vez y no pudo moverme. Me gustaba que tuviera sus manos en mi pecho.

"Para la escuela, lo soy. Le doy millones de dólares a la escuela, bebé. Ellos no vienen a verte tocar tu pequeña corneta."

"¡Toco el oboe!" Ella gritó y reí, porque, ¿a quien le importaba?

"Está bien. Nadie viene a verte escuchar tocar el oboe, chica Reed. Dudo que alguien pueda tomar el oboe dentro de todos los instrumentos, cuando a mí me pueden elegir desde la muchedumbre."

"Sí, porque tienes la cabeza más grande." Ella sonrió en triunfo y su rostro brilló. La miré por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta del insulto.

"Tengo la cosa más grande, cariño, pero no es mi cabeza." Le sonreí.

Sus ojos fueron hacia mi verga, lo cual hizo que se endureciera debajo de mi toalla. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa y pensé en enterrar mi verga allí. Ella tenía una linda boca y sería muy satisfactorio callarla así.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres gay? ¿Saben tus compañeros que los estás mirando?" Sí, ella necesitaba callarse la boca. Tal vez había una manera.

"Así es como lo sé. Me quité mi toalla y la tiré a mis pies. Su rostro se sonrojó y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. "Y ciertamente no soy gay, como puedes ver. A menos que seas un tipo. Del cuello hacia abajo, es imposible saberlo."

Sus ojos me miraron y vi con interés como sus dedos comenzaban a desabotonar su chaqueta. Ella la tiró y pude ver que tenía senos, aunque seguían opacados por una camisa blanca demasiado grande. Me encogí de hombros y ella dio un gritito pero sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Bueno, eso se volvía cada vez más interesante. Estaba usando un sostén blanco normal, pero su pecho era muy lindo, sus senos eran bastante grandes, si la visión no me fallaba, y no me fallaba.

Ella se quitó su camisa y la dejó arriba de la chaqueta, aun mirándome con temperamento. Ella era putamente caliente. ¿Quién diría que la chica Reed tenía un cuerpazo debajo de ese uniforme? Era delgada, pero no tan delgada como las porristas. Había algo de carne allí, pero solo lo justo para hacerla suave. Quería tocarla pero no sabía si ella me dejaría sin morderme. Estaba demasiado preocupado sobre mis cabezas para intentarlo. No, era mejor seguir retándola.

"¿Un sostén de agua?" Pregunté, aunque claramente no lo era.

Ella desprendió su sostén. Miré con interés como caía y ella lo quitaba y lo agregaba a la pila de ropa. Sus senos eran magníficos, parados con pezones rosas que rogaban ser mordidos. Me recosté contra el casillero, colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda para no intentar tocarla. Todavía no.

"Lindas tetas." Le dije, actuando como si no tuviera interés. Como si ese fuera el caso.

"Gracias." Ella dijo, moviendo su cabeza esperando ver iba a hacer yo luego. Desearía saberlo. Estaba duro como una roca y quería cogerla pero ella probablemente solo me estaba provocando con su sexy cuerpo, solo para demandarme por acoso sexual o algo así. Bueno, teníamos que esperar y ver.

"Por supuesto, podrías ser un hombre con tetas increíbles." Ella mordió su labio y para mi gran alegría, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones blancos de la banda. Estaba usando unas bragas de algodón blancas, no lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver con las chicas que me acostaba pero de alguna manera lograban verse bien en ella. Era baja pero tenía unas piernas increíbles, bronceadas y en forma, tal vez por todas esas horas de marcha usando un disfraz de veinte kilos. Tenía que ser algo de ejercicio. Quería sentir esas piernas envueltas a mi alrededor mientras enterraba mi verga en ella.

"¿Y?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Y qué?" Mis ojos estaban en ese pedacito de ropa, la única cosa que quedaba de tenerla completamente desnuda frente a mí. Lucía como si estuviera depilada pero en verdad tenía que descubrirlo.

"¿Así que, me convencerás de que me saque las bragas?" Ella preguntó.

La miré en sorpresa y vi que estaba sonriendo. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas y ella comenzó a mover su pie derecho impaciente por la respuesta.

"Bueno, usualmente no tengo que convencer a la chica. Generalmente salen volando junto con el resto de la ropa." Era cierto, después de todo.

Ella colocó sus pulgares dentro pero no las quitó. Joder. Está bien. "Aun así puedes tener una verga escondida ahí adentro." En realidad no, pero hey, estaba desesperado a este punto.

La chica Reed rio pero mi ingenuidad fue premiada con su lenta bajada de bragas por sus piernas. Diablos, estaba depilada. Comencé a salivar ante la vista y sostenerme contra mi casillero se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Aun así, podía mantener mi compostura.

"Okey, eres una chica." Le dije aprobándola y ella rio.

"Gracias por confirmarlo. ¿Ahora tal vez podemos hablar de mi lengüeta?"

Maldita obsesión por esa estúpida cosa. "Prefiero hablar de mi vara."

Ella rio y se acercó a mí, sus ojos en mi verga. "Bueno, podemos hablar de eso pero creo que usarla sería una mejor idea, ¿no crees?" Ella estaba sonrojada pero sus palabras eran sexys y no creí que tendría una invitación así, así que di un paso hacia ella.

"Prefiero usarla." Le dije, pasando mi mano por mi verga de arriba hacia abajo. Ella me miró y su lengua lamió sus labios. Gruñí y moví mi mano un poco más rápido. Esperaba no acabar antes de tocarla, pero estaba tan excitado que eso era una posibilidad.

Ella se acercó a mí y contuve mi aliento cuando su mano se unió a la mía en mi verga. Joder, eso era caliente. ¿Quién diría que la chica Reed sería tan excitante? Sus dedos no podían tomar todo mi alrededor, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo su mano al perfecto ritmo que la mía, apretándola suavemente mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre la punta y volvía a mover su mano por toda mi verga.

"Joder, eso se siente bien." Le dije, dejando caer mi mano y haciendo que ella trabajara en mi verga. Me pregunté si pasaría sus manos por el oboe así. Una banda pornográfica… era un concepto de novela y un público de seguro satisfecho. Yo estaba definitivamente satisfecho.

Me acerqué a ella y pasé mis dedos por su coño. Joder, estaba húmeda y tan excitada como yo. Dio un grito ahogado y abrió sus piernas para mí. Toqué su clítoris, presionando mi dedo anular contra ella y moviéndolo en círculos. Sus caderas se movieron contra mi mano y su mano en mi verga se apretó, y gruñí por la manera en que se sentía. Quería cogerla, contra mi casillero. La empujé contra él y ella gruñó pero siguió tocando mi verga mientras yo movía mis dedos e insertaba dos dentro de ella.

Ella estaba húmeda, caliente y muy estrecha, apretando mis dedos. Abrí mi casillero con mi mano izquierda aun tocándola con mi derecha mientras tomaba mi billetera. Lo encontré y lo saqué. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo abrí y saqué mi mano de su coño para colocarme el condón. Siempre estaba preparado, aunque nunca había sido un puto boy scout. Apuesto a que la chica Reed había sido una en su momento. Ella parecía ese tipo.

Lo levanté y arqueé una ceja. Sus ojos se habían agrandado pero joder, ¿qué se pensaba que quería hacer cuando se quitó la ropa en mi vestuario? Ella asintió lentamente y sonreí, abriendo el paquete y colocándolo en mi verga expertamente. Cerré mi casiller y la moví frente a él, porque teníamos que coger contra el mío.

"¿Estás lista para esto?" Pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su clítoris de nuevo. No necesitaba que ella respondiera, porque estaba demasiado húmeda, pero ella asintió de todas maneras. La levanté un poco y ella envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor. Presioné mi verga contra su entrada y la empujé suavemente y joder, tenía el coño más estrecho que había sentido. Gruñí mientras la llenaba y ella gimió.

"Eso es lo más placentero que he escuchado salir de tu boca." Le dije.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras apretaba sus piernas contra mi cintura y apretaba su coño, lo cual casi me hace acabar. Diablos, ¿de donde había aprendido esa movida?

"No creas que porque dejo que me cojas quiere decir que no me olvide de lo que me debes." Ella amenazó.

Reí y apreté sus caderas mientras movía las mías, dejando que me sintiera dentro de ella. Dio un grito ahogado y finalmente capturé sus labios con los míos. Yo no solía besar mucho, pero la chica Reed tenía unos labios que merecían ser chupados. Mordí su labio inferior mientras comenzaba a darle estocadas. Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías mientras se arqueaba contra los casilleros y usaba sus pies y piernas para ayudarme a entrar más profundo en ella.

Mi lengua se encontró con la de ella como si nos hubiéramos besado un millón de veces antes que esta. Era muy raro lo bien que se sentía besarla. Alejé mis labios de ella y comencé a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo con mi lengua y mordisqueándolo mientras ella gemía. Sus manos encontraron mi cabello y tironeó de él.

"¿Te sirve este pago?" Le pregunté mientras le daba otra estocada. La levanté un poco más y chupé uno de sus pezones, gruñendo al poder saborearlo. Lo moví con mi lengua y ella apretó ambos costados de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome contra su pecho mientras yo mordía y chupaba su pezón. Su coño se apretó contra mi verga de nuevo y sabía que no iba a durar mucho hasta que acabara.

La besé de nuevo y comencé a penetrarla con más rapidez. Ella dio un grito ahogado y me tomó de los hombros mientras rebotaba de arriba hacia debajo de la fuerza de mis estocadas. Probablemente la estaba lastimando pero a ella no parecía importarle y a mí tampoco. Su cabeza se recostó contra el casillero mientras chupaba su cuello de nuevo, fuerte. Ella gritó y se apretó a mi alrededor, sus piernas apretando mis caderas y sus uñas clavándose en mis hombros. Ella lucía y sonaba putamente increíble cuando acababa y no pude aguantar que su coño apretara así a mi verga. Acabé fuertemente, mis dedos clavados en sus caderas mientras lo hacía.

Ella desenvolvió sus piernas y me alejé mientras salía de ella. Fui a buscar una toalla de papel para poder envolver el condón tirándolo en la basura antes de volver a ella. Ya estaba medio vestida cuando llegué, sus pantalones y su sostén ya estaban en su lugar y se estaba colocando la camisa.

"¿Te irás pronto?" Le pregunté, intentando esconder mi decepción. Quiero decir, había tenido lo que quería, ¿verdad? ¿A quien le importaba si se iba? Tenía lugares a donde ir y personas con las que encontrarme.

Ella se giró a mirarme mientras comenzaba a abrochar su camisa. "¿Querías que te abrazara? No pareces ser de este tipo, Cullen."

De seguro no lo era. "¿Así que obtuviste lo que querías de mí y ahora te vas? Estoy herido, chica Reed." Le dije sonriendo, para mostrarle que estaba bromeando. Seguro, el sexo había sido caliente, pero podía conseguir sexo caliente cuando sea. No había nada especial en ella.

"No. Vine por el dinero de mi lengüeta." Ella miró mi casillero, donde estaba mi billetera.

Increíble. "¿En serio, todavía sigues con eso?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Creías que si me cogías me harías hacer olvidarlo?"

"Soy una cogida bastante buena." Le dije. Ella era tan rara, pero por alguna razón me hacía sonreír.

"Era una lengüeta bastante buena." Ella me dijo, colocándose su estúpida chaqueta. "¿Dónde está mi gorra?" Caminé hacia el cesto de la ropa y se la di.

"Gracias." Me sonrió y buscó en su bolsillo. "Eso es para ti."

Miré y vi un papel con el nombre de Bella y su número. Eso me gustaba más. Sabía que me deseaba de nuevo. Y yo era lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que quería otra ronda con ella. Era diferente de las otras chicas con las que me acostaba.

"¿Así que me quieres de nuevo, huh?" No podía resistir provocarla.

Ella rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Supongo que tendrás que llamar y descubrirlo."

"Lo haré, Bella." Se sonrojó ante la mención de su nombre y me saludó mientras su culo pegaba con la puerta.

"Tendrás que comprarme mi lengüeta antes de que puedas meterte en mis pantalones de nuevo." Esos fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

Su obsesión con la lengüeta era cómica. Ambos sabíamos lo que en verdad quería de mí. Sonreí mientras sacaba mi celular de mi casillero. Le daría una alegría al llamarla y molestarla sobre la lengüeta. Marqué el número y golpeé mis dedos mientras esperaba que me atendiera.

"Te has contactado con Música Masen. Nuestros horarios de atención son…" Mierda, me había dado el número de una tienda de música. Hice una bola con el papel que me había dado y estaba a punto de tirarlo con el condón usado cuando algo me detuvo. Quería verla de nuevo y si tenía que comprarle una puta lengüeta para hacer que sucediera, entonces eso es lo que haría. No había terminado con la chica Reed y ella estaba a punto de ver que Edward Cullen siempre ganaba el juego.

* * *

**Bienvenidas a la nueva historia! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Me da tanta nostalgia no volver a traducir Words With Friends, pero ésta historia es igual de buena así que ojalá que las atrape tanto o más. La semana que viene actualizaré aunque todavía no he decidido que día fijo voy a tener, porque ando con los parciales y toda esa locura, así que cuando suba el otro capítulo ya voy a tener la fecha exacta.**

**Tengo que aclarar algo, Edward se refiere a Bella como Reed Girl en el fic, el cual quiere decir chica lengüeta, por la parte del oboe que rompió, pero decidí dejarlo tal como estaba ya que es un apodo y no traduzco los nombres, espero que no tengan problemas con eso. En cuanto a los términos futbolísticos, esto es football americano y la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea sobre el tema! Jajaja pero buscaré las cosas que no se entiendan y las dejaré explicada aquí abajo, así que si tienen dudas escríbanme y para el próximo dejaré todo detallado.**

**Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic, estoy muy emocionada de tener otro "bebé" para traducir :)**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Edward, cariño, me escuchaste?" Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme en el rostro sonriente de mi madre. Siempre nos juntábamos para el almuerzo al otro día del juego antes de que volvieran a Jacksonville por la semana. Se me hacía difícil concentrarme esta mañana, el pedazo de papel en mi bolsillo se sentía como si me estuviera haciendo un agujero en la pierna. ¿Por qué mierda me había dejado el número de teléfono de la tienda de música?

"Lo siento mamá, ¿Qué decías?" Ella me preguntó algo sobre mis clases y yo le respondí con el típico "me va bien" que ella esperaba. Mi hermano me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Creo que Edward no estaba haciendo sus tareas anoche, mamá. ¿Te emborrachaste? ¿Cog…?"

"¡Emmett Matthew Cullen, si terminas esa oración, te arrastraré hasta el baño y lavaré tu boca con jabón!" Me reí ante el rostro sorprendido de mi hermano mientras mi madre lo regañaba.

"Te iba a preguntar si había conseguido el perfume, para nuestra adorada madre." Emmett gruñó cuando la mano de mamá hizo contacto con su nuca.

"Sabía muy bien lo que le estabas por preguntar. La noche de tu hermano no es cosa tuya." Ella lo miró antes de sonreírme. "¿Has conocido a alguna chica buena, cariño?"

¿Chicas buenas? Conocía a muchas chicas buenas. Algunas eran buenas en el sexo oral, otras eran buenas para montar mi verga, otras eran buenas con sus manos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que mi madre no aprobaría esa respuesta. El rostro de la chica Reed entró en mi mente y alejé mis pensamientos de nuevo.

"Nadie en especial, mamá. En verdad regresé a casa luego del juego y me quedé en mi habitación." No tenía ganas de ir a The Moon. Había jugado juegos de video e intentado descifrar que le pasaba a la chica Reed. Nadie se alejaba así de mí, nadie. Y me había dejado el puto número de la puta tienda de música. ¿En verdad se pensaba que le iba a comprar esa estúpida lengüeta?"

"Bueno, algún día lo harás cariño. Carlisle, ¿Cómo está tu omelette?" Jugué con mi comida e intenté tener algo de apetito.

Emmett se inclinó hacia la mesa ahora que mamá no le estaba prestando atención. "¿En serio regresaste a casa luego de un juego como ese? No eres mi hermano, chico. Yo era una leyenda en esa escuela. Las chicas todavía siguen pensando en mí. De hecho, estoy segura que una de ellas está gritando mi nombre ahora." Mi madre le pegó de nuevo en la nuca y él hizo un gemido de dolor.

"Lo siento, ma, pero es cierto."

"Esta es tu influencia, sabes." Le dijo a mi papá, quien sonreía.

"Me llevó a ti, ¿verdad?" Ella se derritió y los dos comenzaron a recordar como se habían conocido en este campus. Mátenme ahora.

"Tengo que irme. Tengo una prueba de cálculo mañana." Me levanté de la mesa y abracé a mi madre, y luego le di la mano a mi papá. "¿Te veré el viernes?" El título ACC se jugaba el viernes en Jacksonville así que iría a casa de nuevo.

"Okey, hijo. Trabaja en tu tiro de cinco pasos esta semana." Rodé mis ojos ante el consejo de papá, le pegué en la espalda a Emmett y me fui del restaurante. Por suerte había conducido yo solo. Entré en mi Mercedes plateado y sonreí mientras ella se encendía. Ella era la única chica en mi vida y así estaba bien.

No tenía prueba hoy en realidad, así que conduje por la ciudad escuchando en último CD de Eminem y saludando y sonriéndole ocasionalmente a cualquier chica caliente que se cruzara. Una me saludó pero pasé por su lado cuando la luz se puso en verde. Llegué a Evergreen y me detuve en el pequeño centro comercial. Allí, la segunda tienda de la izquierda era la tienda de música Masen.

Me senté en el auto por un minuto, dándole golpecito al volante. Sí, puede que haya buscado la puta dirección anoche cuando estaba en mi habitación. Luego de que había buscado a Bella en el directorio escolar. Había un montón de Isabellas en esta universidad y no tenía idea cual era la chica Reed y no iba a llamar una por una para saberlo. Así que eso significaba que tenía que arrastrar mi culo hacia esta puta tienda de música para ver si podía descubrir quien era.

La chica Reed de seguro sabía como jugar conmigo, y eso me molestaba demasiado. Debí de haberla dejado que se sentara en su habitación, esperando ansiosamente la llamada de la tienda de música avisándole de que su estúpida lengüeta había sido comprada. Una llamada que nunca llegaría porque me había dado el número equivocado, pensando que sería linda y graciosa y toda esa mierda. Pero si hacía eso, no podría molestarla de nuevo y era divertido pelear con ella. Sería divertido sacar su mejor parte de nuevo, y tal vez ser bueno con ella y darle mi mejor parte de nuevo. A ella le encantaría otra follada y esta vez podríamos hacerlo en una cama para poder manejarla y hacerla rogar para que la hiciera acabar. Sí, ella rogaría esta vez, yo haría que sucediera.

Maldición, mi verga estaba putamente dura ahora. Ugh, piensa en cosas feas. El pelo de la espalda de Emmett, las rodillas de la abuela, papá y mamá haciéndolo en la fuente Westcott… sí, eso funcionaba. Salí del auto y fui a la tienda de música Masen. El imbécil detrás del mostrador me miró y entrecerró sus ojos. Eso es, pedazo de mierda, Edward Cullen está aquí. De nada.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Caminé hacia el escuálido muchacho y me recosté contra el mostrador.

"Sí, eso creo. Se supone que tengo que comprarle una lengüeta a una chica o algo así. Supongo que ella toca el oboe o…"

"¿Bella?" Su rostro entero se encendió cuando dijo su nombre y eso me molestó, como si él la estuviera tocando o haciendo algo pervertido. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

"Sí, así es, Bella." Me pregunté si algún día la dejaría de llamar chica Reed, lo cual me hacía preguntar porque me estaba preguntando eso. No era como si la fuera a llamar de nuevo después de esto. Una vez más y listo. Dos era mi límite. Ella tendría el honor de cogerme en su habitación como la mayoría de las chicas y luego me iba.

"Sí, ella llamó… tú debes ser" miró el papel que estaba al lado de la caja registradora. "Edward Cullen." Esperé pero no hubo ninguna pista de reconocimiento en mi nombre. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Vivía en una cueva? Miré su etiqueta y sonreí.

"Eso es, Jacob. ¿Ahora tal vez podrías decirme que clase de lengüeta tengo que comprar?" No quisiera pasar todo mi puto día en una tienda de música, gracias.

Me sonrió y salió del mostrador. Era una cabeza y media más bajo que yo y lucía como si pesara cincuenta kilos. Su cabello negro llegaba hasta sus hombros. Mariquita.

"Bella prefiere la lengüeta de oboe Duste' Bass, la mejor en el mercado." Alzó sus manos sobre varias lengüetas antes de sacar una de los estantes. Me pregunté que mierda hacía con esas lengüetas cuando estaba solo en la tienda, porque parecía un poco raro cuando las tocaba. "Cuestan $30.50 o puedes comprar tres por $27.45."

"¿Treinta dólares por una pequeña pieza de madera de mierda?" Él hizo una mueca ante la irritación en mi voz.

"Señor, no puedes poner un precio en los sonidos que saldrán de los labios de Bella cuando ella ponga su boca en esta fina lengüeta."

¿Qué diablos dijo? ¿Acababa de hablar de los labios de la chica Reed y los sonidos que haría? Sabía los sonidos que hacían y él nunca lo sabría. Este puto nerd tenía un enamoramiento en mi chica Reed. Que se vaya a la mierda.

"Oh, conozco los sonidos que hace Bella. Llevaré tres." Arqueé una ceja y le sonreí al imbécil solo para que mi mensaje se entendiera. Su piel bronceada de repente lucía un poco más pálida y se alejó de mí, llevando las lengüetas al mostrador como la buena personita de servicio que era. Puto mequetrefe. ¿Cómo si la chica Reed le fuera a prestar atención? Ella tenía mejor gusto que eso, como lo probó anoche en el vestuario.

Arregló mi compra y suavemente me dijo que le debía $92.73 con impuestos. Le di mi tarjeta platino mientras él me daba la factura para firmar. Cuando fui a tomar las lengüetas él las alejó.

"Um, creo que acabo de comprarlas, ¿así que tal vez podrías ponerlas en una bolsa y dármelas? ¿No es lo que se hace cuando alguien compra algo?" Lo miré al pequeño Jacob y él palideció más.

"Bueno, Bella dijo…"

"¿Bella dijo que?" Le pregunté.

Él tragó en seco. "Bella dijo que cuando vinieras y compraras la lengüeta, que las mantuviera aquí y la llamara para decirle que la habías comprado."

Oh, eso hizo, ¿verdad? ¿Ella pensó que le compraría la maldita lengüeta y me iría así? No me conocía nada.

"No dejaré mi compra contigo. No te conozco. Tal vez las guardarías y harías como si nunca las hubiera comprado."

Él bufó y cruzó sus brazos. "¡Claro que no! Nunca le haría algo así a Bella."

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Bella. La manera en que él decía su nombre me hacía enojar.

"Llámala."

"¿Qué?"

"Llámala ahora y dile que estoy aquí y que no te dejaré las lengüetas." Se las quité de la mano mientras él me miraba como si le hubiera pedido que resolviera una ecuación de tercer grado o algo así.

"Pero…"

"¿Pero que? ¿Tienes su número, verdad?" Y eso también me molestaba, el hecho de que ella le haya dado a este simple perdedor su número pero en cambio ella me da a mí el número de esta tienda de música. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica?"

"Sí, tengo su número."

"Entonces llámala. O dámelo a mí y yo la llamaré." Él me miró pero tomó el teléfono y marcó. Vi un 7, 3 y 9 pero sus dedos se movían demasiado rápido para averiguar su verdadero número.

"Hola, Bella, soy Jacob, de la tienda de música Masen." Él sonrió cuando ella contestó el teléfono. Lucía como un adolescente de trece años enamorado. Me pregunté si podía pegarle pero parecía el tipo de perdedor que llamaría a la policía para denunciarme y luego me suspenderían. Mierda.

"Oh, sí. Él vino y compró tu lengüeta. ¡Tres de ellas!" Me miró con cuidado mientras revelaba que le había comprado más de una. Imbécil. ¿Y si era un maldito regalo para mi maldita novia o algo así? Él necesitaba aprender modales. "Sí, bueno, hay un problema con eso. Él tiene las lengüetas y nos las dejará aquí. No confía en mí." Agregó la última parte molestamente, sonando como si hubiera insultado a su madre o algo así. Lo que sea, perdedor, no mirarás a la chica Reed de nuevo antes que yo.

"No lo sé. Le dije que eso era lo que tú querías pero él dice que no lo hará."

"Solo dame el maldito teléfono, Jacob." Levanté mi mano y esperé que me lo diera.

"Quiere hablar contigo. ¿Estás segura? Okey." Me dio el teléfono. Lo miré mientras lo colocaba en mi oído.

"Hola, chica Reed, ¿Cómo estás?"

Ella suspiró en el teléfono y sonreí. Ya estaba exasperada conmigo. Fantástico.

"Estaría mejor si dejaras las lengüetas en la tienda para que yo pudiera ir a buscarlas."

Reí y le di mi espalda al idiota de Jacob, recostándome contra el mostrador. "Bueno, eso es una opinión, pero ambos sabemos que tú preferirías que te las entregara en persona. Sabes que quieres verme de nuevo."

Hubo una risa rápida al otro lado del teléfono que fue directo a mi verga. La chica Reed tenía una risa perfecta; era sexy y toda esa mierda. "Si quisiera verte de nuevo, te hubiera dado mi número verdadero."

Sonreí y crucé mis piernas. "Quieres darme un reto. Está bien, chica Reed, puedo respetar eso."

"Creo que tú no sabes mucho sobre respeto, Cullen."

Reí. "¿Por qué no me enseñas, Bella?" Dije su nombre como Jacob lo había hecho, como una caricia y la escuché que dio un grito ahogado. Tal vez ese perdedor tenía algo.

"No tengo tiempo para enseñarte la mitad de las cosas que tienes que aprender."

"Oh, soy bastante rápido."

Ella rio. "¿Crees que no lo sé?" Oh, diablos no, ella no iría allí.

"No escuché que te quejaras cuando gritabas anoche contra mi casillero."

"Fue divertido. ¿No eres del tipo que las cogen y las dejan? Supuse que te haría un favor y ni siquiera pretendí esperar una llamada tuya." Eso me irritaba, incluso si fuera verdad. Ella no me conocía.

"No me conoces, chica Reed. No me conoces para nada."

"Tampoco quiero. Así que si pudieras dejar las lengüetas en la tienda, podríamos seguir con nuestra vida."

Mierda. Ahora no me iría. "Nop, eso no funcionará. Lo que sucederá es que me dirás donde vives e iré ahora para entregarte las lengüetas. Veremos que pasa desde allí."

Ella rio. "Nada pasará."

Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, chica Reed. Te tendré desnuda en cuestión de minutos. "¿Entonces porque tienes miedo de que vaya? ¿Crees que no puedes controlarte a mi alrededor?"

"Sé que puedo."

"¿Bueno, entonces?"

"¿Por qué tienes que ser un dolor en el culo?"

"Ni siquiera he comenzado a ser tu dolor en el culo, Bella, pero estoy dispuesto a serlo. ¿Te gusta el sexo anal? Porque debo decirte…"

"¡Que desagradable, Edward! ¡Ciertamente no te dejaré venir si intentarás eso!" Reí ante su reacción. Ella era tan fácil. Bueno, no fácil de la forma en que quería, pero llegaríamos allí pronto. A ella le estaba gustando la idea, y podría hacer que le gustara más si me daba su dirección.

"Tú fuiste la que dijiste que yo era un dolor en el culo. Yo estaba dispuesto a serlo." Escuché que Jacob comenzaba a toser detrás de mí. Eso es, muchacho, estoy hablando sobre coger a tu chica deseada por el culo. ¿Por qué no tocas más lengüetas mientras yo toco a la chica Reed?

"En verdad pienso que sería mejor si dejaras las lengüetas allí."

"Y en verdad creo que voy a asegurarme de que mi compra llegue a tus pequeñas manitos calientes. No puedo tenerte acosándome por el campo de juego antes del campeonato gritándome de nuevo sobre tu lengüeta, ¿verdad?"

Ella demoró un minuto antes de responder. "No te rendirás, ¿verdad?"

"¿Parezco el tipo de persona que se rinde?"

Ella suspiró. "No."

"¿Dirección?"

"Apartamentos Fountain Crest sobre Market Street. Apartamento 432."

Así me gustaba. "Estaré allí en quince." Me giré y casi rio ante la expresión de Jacob. Lucía como si le hubiera pegado en la entrepierna. Le di el teléfono y él lo llevó a su oído.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás segura que quieres que él te las lleve? Podría llamar a alguien tal vez… oh, okey." Su rostro decayó ante lo que sea que le haya dicho. "¿Te veré pronto, entonces? Okey. Adiós." Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

"Deberías ser más educado con los clientes. Nunca sabes cuando necesitaré más lengüetas para mi chica Reed." Molestamente apretó el botón de la caja registradora. "Nos vemos. Tengo lugares más interesantes donde ir." Me coloqué mis gafas de sol y le sonreí mientras salía. Mensaje recibido. Él nunca más estaría cerca de mi chica Reed si sabía lo que le convenía.

Puse las lengüetas en el asiento del acompañante y encendí el auto. Me sentía bien mientras me dirigía hacia el apartamento de la chica Reed. Sabía que no había visto lo último de ella. Edward Cullen siempre consigue lo que quiere y por ahora, la quería a ella. Una vez más.

* * *

**Holaaa! Perdón por la pequeña demora. Estoy entrando en período de exámenes y creo que voy a enloquecer lentamente jajaja xd pero estoy acomodando mis horarios así que en poco tiempo ya habrá un día fijo para SC :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. De a poquito nos vamos enterando más de la historia de Bella y Edward y aprendiendo un poco más de música y de football JAJAJA**

**Para las inexpertas en este deporte como yo, les dejo el significado del campeonato ACC.**

**ACC: Es la Lista de Campeones Confederados de Football de la Costa Atlántica (Edward y Bella viven en Florida) incluye once equipos de football diferentes que hayan ganado el campeonato universitario de football premiado por la Confederación de la Costa Atlántica desde 1953. **

**Lo saqué de Wikipedia xd obviamente jaja.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, el primer capítulo fue un éxito! Espero que este les guste tanto o más :D**

**Que tengan una linda semana!**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 3**

Me detuve frente al complejo de apartamentos de la chica Reed y apagué mi auto. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor para confirmar que lucía caliente y salí, tomé las lengüetas y cerré la puerta, dándole una palmadita en el capó de mi chica antes de dirigirme hacia el apartamento.

Una nerd estaba esperando el elevador, me miraba con su boca abierta. Arqueé una ceja y caminé a su lado para tomar las escaleras. No necesitaba que ella estuviera babeándome antes de tener mi oportunidad de cogerme a la chica Reed. No quería que nada más se interpusiera ante nosotros, y la baba de una nerd con acné le daría la idea incorrecta.

Llegué al cuarto piso y el apartamento 432 estaba a mi derecha. Caminé y golpeé la puerta roja, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa para cuando me vea de nuevo. Ella parecía del tipo que miraba por el agujero, aunque sabía que vendría. Esperé un minuto y nadie me abrió así que toqué timbre. Tal vez se estaba preparando en el baño. Mierda, ella podría estar en la ducha. Y con esa imagen, mi verga se puso dura de nuevo. Tal vez debería tomarla allí y luego en la cama. Chica Reed mojada sería demasiado caliente. Mojada en más de una manera, naturalmente.

Seguía sin respuesta. Ella no parecía del tipo que se arreglaba demasiado, ¿pero qué mierda iba a saber? Había pasado menos de una hora con ella y todo lo que hicimos fue discutir y coger. Fue tan increíble. Le daría otros cinco minutos y tocaría de nuevo. Eso sería tiempo suficiente.

Me recosté contra la pared y cerré mis ojos, su rostro llenó mi mente. Ella era muy bonita, incluso cuando era una perra como lo había sido por su lengüeta. Esos ojos marrones y esos labios carnosos me hacían querer morderla. Esperaba que siguiera enojada conmigo sobre no dejar sus preciadas lengüetas con el pervertido en la tienda de música.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y toqué timbre de nuevo. Las persianas estaban cerradas así que no podía ver nada dentro del apartamento, pero no escuchaba nada tampoco. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba aquí o no? ¿Era este su apartamento? Ella estaba jodiéndome de nuevo, lo sabía. Ella no podía hacer nada simple, ni siquiera la entrega de sus propias lengüetas. Bueno, que se vaya a la mierda, no la necesitaba.

¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Quién se pensaba que yo era? Yo era el maldito Edward Cullen, no un perdedor como el de la tienda de música quien complacientemente se sentaría a sus pies y esperaría por ella. Yo podía tener a cualquier chica en esta universidad y ciertamente no necesitaba su mierda.

Tomé una de las lengüetas, mirándola por un momento y luego la quebré y la dejé en su alfombra. $30 se fueron por el retrete, pero no me importaba. Llevaría las otras dos de vuelta a la tienda y se las enterraría en la nariz a Jacob y luego él la llamaría llorando. Luego encontraría a la primera chica caliente y la cogería para sacarme a la chica Reed de mi cabeza.

Me giré para dirigirme hacia el elevador y salieron dos chicas riéndose. Ninguna de ellas era la chica Reed pero ambas eran putamente calientes, especialmente la rubia alta. Ella se rio ante algo que dijo la pequeña de cabello negro y corto, y giró su cabeza. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando me vio y entrecerró sus ojos. ¿De qué mierda iba todo esto? No conocía a esa chica. La hubiera recordado si la hubiera cogido. O al menos eso creía.

Ella le dijo algo a la pequeña y se dirigieron hacia mí.

"Eres Edward Cullen." Dijo la rubia, mirándome fríamente. Ella tenía ojos raros, de un color casi violáceo. Era caliente. Y era tiempo de que me hubiera reconocido.

"Sí, lo soy." Le di a ella y a su amiga mi mejor sonrisa y ellas me miraron en blanco. ¿Qué diablos?

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en nuestro apartamento?" La rubia tomó sus llaves y las colocó en la puerta, abriéndola.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Bella, pero ella no contesta la puerta."

La rubia sacudió su cabeza. "Bella está trabajando." ¿Trabajando? ¿Estaba trabajando? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Porque quería joderme de nuevo, por supuesto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

"Bueno, si le dices que estuve aquí…" Había terminado con esta perra y no les dejaría las lengüetas a sus compañeras de trabajo.

"No, no lo haré." Dijo la rubia, colocando sus brazos en su cintura. ¿Cuál era su problema? Tal vez estas perras locas vivían juntas. La pequeña era silenciosa pero la rubia y la chica Reed tenían problemas.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eres un imbécil."

Naturalmente, era un imbécil. Ella era la perra hostil con un tipo que ni siquiera conocía, pero yo era un imbécil. Basta de los dramatismos.

"Discúlpame, ¿pero te conozco? ¿Te cogí o algo? Porque no creo recordarlo." Le di mi mejor sonrisa y su boca se abrió. No, no reconocía esa mirada en ella tampoco, así que claramente no me había chupado la pija.

Su dedo apuñaló mi pecho. "Ciertamente nunca tuviste el placer de cogerme, Edward Cullen. Si lo hubieras hecho, lo hubieras recordado."

Tal vez ella y la chica Reed eran hermanas. Actuaban de manera similar. "¿Entonces por qué estás actuando como si hubiera atropellado a tu puto perro?"

La pequeña rio pero no dijo nada. La rubia dio un paso adentro y me miró. "Porque eres uno y el mismo."

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? "No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, pero puedo decirte, no hay otro yo. Soy original."

Ella rio. "No, eres la copia carbón del imbécil de tu hermano. Asegúrate de decirle que Rose le dijo que se muera." Y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta en mi rostro. ¿El imbécil de Emmett se coge a esta chica y yo soy el culpable? Maldito.

Otra risa me alertó del hecho de que la rubia le había cerrado la puerta a su amiga. "¿También me dirás algo?"

La pequeña se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Tratarás a Bella como tu hermano trató a Rose?"

¿Cómo respondía a eso? "No sé cómo la trató él."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿No?"

Okey, lo sabía. "No soy mi hermano."

Ella rio. "Eres peor."

Sonreí. "O mucho mejor, depende de cómo lo mires."

La pequeña sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Porque la chica Reed, quiero decir, Bella, me dijo que le deje sus estúpidas lengüetas aquí."

"Yo se las puedo dar."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Ahora no se las daré. Ella me está jodiendo."

La pequeña rio. "¿En verdad? Estoy segura que tú la jodiste antes."

"Le di exactamente lo que ella quería."

"Y claramente ella no lo quiere de nuevo o te hubiera dicho cuando sale de su trabajo."

"Bueno, claramente no quiere sus lengüetas." Me giré y la pequeña me tomó del brazo. "¿Qué?"

Me estudió con sus ojos grises. "Interesante. Puede que seas lo que ella necesita."

Rodé mis ojos y quité mi brazo. "Si lo que ella necesita es una buena cogida, entonces sí, soy exactamente eso. Pero ella es un dolor en el culo y no lo necesito."

La pequeña rio. "Sí, en verdad creo que sí. Dime, ¿eres amigo de Jasper Whitlock?"

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué tenía que ver Jasper con todo esto? "Él es mi suplente. Nos llevamos bien, aunque quiere mi trabajo. Aunque no es lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo."

Su rostro se transformó en irritación. "Eso no es cierto. Jasper es genial. ¡Ha hecho diez touchdowns!"

Reí y me recosté contra la pared. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica? "Sí, contra la segunda y tercer cuerda luego de que ya había diezmado sus comienzos. ¿Qué diablos quieres saber sobre Jasper?"

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y reí. "¿Te gusta Whitlock?" La miré de cerca. No era caliente como la perra rubia pero era bastante linda. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño pero con curvas. Puede que tenga chance con Jasper; no sabía que más le gustaba además del coño.

"Bueno, él es lindo y me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Tal vez podrías arreglar eso?" Ella me miró con esperanza y era putamente lindo. Esta era la primera vez que alguien me pedía ayuda con uno de mis compañeros. Tal vez debería sentirme insultado de que no me quisiera, pero ya que era la compañera de habitación de la chica Reed, probablemente habría alguna regla sobre no coger al mismo tipo o algo así. Ella me querría de otra manera, de eso no había duda.

"¿Y si arreglo eso que obtengo a cambio?" No lo haría desde mi buena voluntad. Ella no había sido tan hostil como su compañera, pero tampoco había sido amistosa.

"Bella."

"¿Qué?" ¿Me ayudaría con la chica Reed? No necesitaba ayuda con ella. Ya había terminado.

"Lleva a Jasper a la fiesta que iré y me aseguraré de que Bella esté allí. Ella tendrá que hablar contigo."

"Tal vez no quiero hablar más con ella." Estaba harto de esta mierda.

La pequeña rio. "Sí, quieres. No estarías aquí todavía si no lo quisieras."

Eso era… bueno, no sabía lo que era pero no era cierto. "Tal vez quisiera saber por qué tu amiga es una perra real."

Esos ojos grises se entrecerraron y siseó. "No le digas perra a mi amiga. No la conoces y no sabes lo que tu hermano le hizo."

Levanté mis manos. Maldición, la pequeña tenía temperamento. "Tienes razón, no lo sé. Pero no le hice nada a ella y me trató como una mierda. Eso no es justo, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez no. Depende de qué clase de imbécil seas con Bella."

"¡No estoy intentando ser un imbécil con Bella!" Tiré mis manos en el aire en señal de frustración. "Estoy intentando entregarle las putas lengüetas que ella me pidió y tal vez verla una vez más. ¿Es eso tan malo? No le he hecho nada."

La pequeña suspiró. "Está bien. No sé cuál es el problema entre ustedes dos. No sé si quiero saberlo, pero sé que quiero conocer a Jasper. Así que, te ayudaré a verla de nuevo, si eso es lo que quieres."

¿Quería verla? Sí, sí quería solo para echarle en cara su ridículo comportamiento y tal vez quebrarle las lengüetas en su rostro. Miré a la pequeña y saqué mi celular de mis pantalones.

"Si hago esto, ¿te asegurarás de que vaya?"

La pequeña asintió ávidamente.

"¿Y me dejarás entrar en su habitación? Necesito hacer algo." Le dejaría la lengüeta rota en su almohada, dejándole un pequeño mensaje.

La pequeña asintió más lento esta vez.

Busqué en mi teléfono el número de Jasper. Lo apreté y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

"¿Hola?" Dijo. El maldito estaba durmiendo. Aunque, eran solo la una. La pequeña dio un grito ahogado al escuchar su voz. Dios.

"Whit. Soy Edward."

"¿Cullen? ¿Qué hora es?"

"La una de la tarde, imbécil."

"Ugh, es demasiado temprano. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero saber a qué fiesta iremos esta semana."

"¿Qué? ¿Me estás llamando tan temprano para saber a qué fiesta iremos?"

"Me escuchaste. ¿Qué tienes planeado?" Dios, era tan imbécil. De ninguna manera tomaría mi equipo de dos años.

"Um, mierda, no lo sé Creo que Newton hará una fiesta el miércoles a la noche."

"¿Irás?"

"Sí, creo que sí. Es en tres días, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?"

Puedes estar seguro porque yo te lo digo, imbécil. "Iremos."

"Oh, iremos, ¿verdad? Faltaste a la última." Sonaba como una niña pequeña.

"Tenía mierda que hacer."

Él rio. "Apuesto que sí."

Lo que sea, imbécil. "El viernes en lo de Newton. Iremos." Colgué antes de que pudiera decir algo y me giré hacia la pequeña. "¿Y bien?"

Ella abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. Me agaché y tomé la lengüeta rota y la seguí. "Esta es la habitación de Bella." Ella me señaló la puerta de la izquierda y entré con ella detrás.

Su habitación estaba bastante ordenada y no llena de cosas de chicas como en las habitaciones en las que había estado. Olía bien. Algo floral pero no demasiado. Tenía muchas partituras en el escritorio al lado de su computadora. Había una fotografía de ella y dos personas más grandes, sus padres supongo, en su mesa de noche. Su cama estaba hecha, la colcha estirada y un poco arrugada sobre las sábanas. Me gustaba que no se preocupara por eso.

Vi su estuche de música en el piso de su closet y lo tomé. Lo abrí y allí estaba su preciado oboe. Me dio una idea.

La pequeña estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome, como si fuera a robar algo. Bueno, lo haría, pero tendría que preguntárselo primero.

"¿En dónde trabaja Bella?"

"En la biblioteca Strozier. ¿Por qué?"

¿Strozier? ¿El mejor lugar para conocer chicas según _Playboy Magazine_? ¿Esa puta Strozier? No me gustaba para nada.

"Porque no quiero esperar hasta el viernes para verla." No podía explicarlo, pero quería verla de nuevo hoy.

"Oh." La pequeña se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ella trabaja hasta las seis los domingos." Era bueno saberlo.

"Me llevaré esto." Tomé el estuche del oboe.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Ella se acercó a mí y reí sosteniéndolo en mi hombro. Ella no podía llegar allí.

"Relájate, pequeña. No me lo quedaré para siempre. Solo quiero dejarla saber que no me gusta que me jodan. Mira, dejaré sus lengüetas aquí como signo de buena fe." Las puse en la almohada junto con la rota.

"¿Se lo devolverás? Porque llamaré a la policía si no lo haces."

"Mira, pequeña…"

"Mi nombre es Alice." Me interrumpió.

Más nombres para recordar. "Okey, Alice. Le demostraré que puedo jugar al juego mejor que ella. Se lo devolveré… eventualmente."

"¿Eventualmente?" Preguntó.

"Presumo que ella vendrá a buscarlo, una vez que sepa que lo tengo." La pequeña rio y asintió. "Okey. Si por alguna razón no lo hace, se lo llevaré a la fiesta el miércoles." De ninguna manera la chica Reed resistiría mi reto.

"Ella me matará."

"¿Quieres a Whitlock o no?" ¿Quién diría que el idiota sería un trueque para mí?

"Sí." Suspiró.

"Está bien. Dame tu número para decirte donde vive Newton y toda esa mierda." Ella tomó mi número y programó su número. Reí cuando vi que lo puso bajo el nombre de pequeña.

"Dudo que puedas recordar el nombre de las chicas a las que has cogido, mucho menos las chicas a las que no."

Sonreí y le di una palmadita en su hombro. "Eres buena, pequeña. Hablamos pronto."

"Espero que vayas, Cullen."

Me giré para mirarla. "Siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Nos vemos el miércoles."

Me fui, llevando mi nueva posesión conmigo y bajé las escaleras. De repente tenía demasiada energía. Era algo malo que no pudiera gastarla en lo que quería, pero la chica Reed era testaruda. Estaba a punto de descubrir que yo era tan testarudo como ella.

Conduje hacia la biblioteca, la cual estaba putamente llena porque era domingo por la tarde. Tuve que estacionar demasiado lejos, llevando su oboe conmigo. Fui al escritorio y pregunté por Bella.

"Está en las bibliografías."

"¿Y eso es?" ¿Cómo si lo supiera?

El nerd detrás del escritorio me señaló hacia el segundo piso. "A tu izquierda." Le agradecí y subí las escaleras. No iba a las bibliotecas. Todo lo que necesitaba lo encontraba en la computadora, pero lo que sea. Era bastante genial estar aquí. Olía a papel y a cuero.

Pasé unas mesas ocupadas y las computadoras y encontré la sección bibliografías. Allí, detrás de un escritorio, luciendo estudiosa y usando un par de lindas gafas, estaba mi chica Reed. Mi verga se endureció al verla. Maldición, pero tenía que tenerla de nuevo. Y ella tenía que usar esas gafas cuando lo hiciera. Las fantasías de bibliotecarias sexys no eran de mi gusto, pero claramente me lo estaba perdiendo.

Caminé hacia el escritorio y me detuve frente a ella. Ella estaba concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo y no me notó así que aclaré mi garganta. Miró en sorpresa y luego me miró otra vez.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Le sonreí y me recosté contra el escritorio. "Creo que es una biblioteca, ¿verdad? Vine aquí a aprender."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca te he visto aquí."

"Es una biblioteca grande. Tal vez deberías darme un tour." Arqueé una ceja y la chica Reed rio.

"No lo creo. Podría decirte donde queda la sección de anatomía y fisiología. Tal vez eso pueda satisfacer tus necesidades."

Ella era increíble. "Me gustan más las tareas prácticas que las teóricas. ¿Por qué no me muestras una esquina tranquila y te demostraré lo que quiero decir?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "No se me permite salir de este escritorio."

Esa era una puta mentira, pero está bien. "Bueno, podría inclinarte y…"

"¡Edward!" Un alto shh vino de algún lugar y la chica Reed se sonrojó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, esperaba una lección de música."

Ella rodó sus grandes ojos marrones y empujó sus gafas, como si se le estuvieran cayendo de la nariz. "No enseño música."

"Creí que podías hacer una excepción por mí. Después de todo tenemos una historia juntos."

"Una historia vieja." Sí, de horas.

Reí. "La historia es propensa a que se repita de nuevo. ¿No has aprendido nada?"

"No tienes ningún instrumento."

Le sonreí. "Claro que sí."

Sus ojos miraron el estuche y a mí. "¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

Le sonreí. "¿De dónde crees?"

"¡Devuélvemelo, Edward!" Ella intentó alcanzarlo y lo alejé. Otro alto shh vino de otra dirección. Maldición, estos nerds bibliotecarios eran molestos.

"Lamento no poder hacerlo. Me hiciste perder mucho tiempo en una tarea sin sentido. Ahora es tu turno. Sabes dónde encontrarme, si lo quieres. ¿Tal vez puedes venir y mostrarme cómo lo tocas?"

Su rostro estaba rojo de enojo y sus ojos brillantes. Era muy sexy.

"Te mataré, Cullen."

Reí. "Puedes intentarlo, chica Reed. Estaré esperando mi lección privada."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y sus senos empujaban contra su camisa azul. Ella lucía demasiado increíble.

"¿Por qué eres tan difícil?" Ella abrió su boca y luego se encogió de hombros. "Aquí tienes, entonces." Le di un papel. "Ese es mi verdadero número. A diferencias de otras personas, yo no ando con juegos."

Ella miró su oboe en mi mano derecha y arqueó una ceja. "¿No?"

Buen punto. "Sólo cuando mi mano es forzada. Espero tu llamado." Le sonreí y me giré para irme. Ella vendría a mí esta vez. No la perseguiría más. Ella había ganado la primera ronda. Ahora podía dejar de ser tan testaruda y ambos podíamos ganar el empate.

* * *

**It's aliveeeee! Finalmente actualicé. No lo puedo creer jajaja. Ahora tengo mucho más tiempo ya que terminé mis exámenes y estoy de vacaciones :D Así que voy a dedicarme a pleno a traducir y completar WWS y seguir con SC :D Así que en la semanita esperen otra actualización de ambos fics :D**

**Espero que tengan una liiiiinda Navidad! Que Papá Noel les traiga muchos regalos jajaja y bueno capaz que tienen algún regalito de mi parte :) Coman mucho y pasen muy lindo con sus seres queridos. Antes de año nuevo actualizaré así que nos leemos prontito!**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

Beta: dianittaCS

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 4**

Dos horas. Ella había salido del trabajo hacía dos horas y todavía no me había llamado. ¿Qué demonios era su problema? Había tenido suficiente tiempo para llegar a su casa y confirmar que yo tenía su preciado oboe, y para gritarle a la pequeña por haberme permitido llevárselo, pero ella aún no había llamado. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con este estúpido instrumento si ella no me llamaba?

Tal vez esa perra rubia no había dejado que me llamara. A ella le encantaba molestarme por el estúpido de mi hermano. Hablando de eso, ¿qué mierda había hecho? Tomé mi iPhone y busqué su número, marcando y recostándome contra el cabecero de mi cama.

"¿Cómo estás hermano? ¿Todavía sigues con las bolas azules o conseguiste algo luego del almuerzo?"

Rodé mis ojos ante su ridículo saludo. "No te preocupes por mí o mis bolas, imbécil. Estoy bien, gracias."

Él rio. "No parecía esta mañana. Tu mente estaba a miles de año luz. No me digas que te gusta una chica. ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? Nada de distracciones. Entra, saca y luego vete."

Me lo había dicho un millón de veces. Creo que ya lo entendía. "No hay ninguna chica." No a menos que contaras un dolor en el culo quien estaba obsesionada con molestarme.

"Bien. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para probar todas las muestras que el campus tiene para ofrecerte. Y hay muchas buenas, hermano. Demasiado buenas."

Esa era la entrada que necesitaba. "Sí, hablando de eso, conocí una chica que no te recuerda tan bien como tú y me lo dijo esta mañana. Si ella está gritando tu nombre, es en un ritual vudú o algo así."

Emmett rio. "¿En verdad? De seguro me está confundiendo con otro Emmett. ¿Quién es la chica?"

"Es caliente."

"Naturalmente. No me gustan las feas."

"Rubia."

"Tal como me gustan."

"Alta, con un cuerpo increíble."

"Suena bien."

"Una actitud de perra."

"Esa podría ser una en un millón de chicas, hermano. Tienes que ser más específico."

Aquí vamos. "Se llama Rose."

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea. Tan larga que miré mi teléfono para ver que no se hubiera cortado pero no, aún seguía la llamada. "¿Em?"

"¿Dijiste Rose? ¿Rosalie Hale?" Sonaba con miedo. ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

"No sé su apellido; todo lo que sé es que me dijo que te fueras a la mierda, luego de que casi me mata por respirar el mismo aire que ella. Ella tiene ojos medios violáceos, unos senos increíbles y piernas largas que quedarían bien atrapadas en…"

"¡Calla tu puta boca ahora mismo!" Alejé mi teléfono mientras él me gritaba. ¿Qué diablos?

"¿Por qué me estás gritando? Solo te pregunté quién es esta chica que me gritó por algo que tú hiciste y tú estás enloqueciendo."

"¿Coqueteaste con ella? ¿La tocaste? Si la tocaste, juro por Dios que romperé cada dedo de tu mano y luego tu brazo."

Mierda, él sonaba en serio. Podía oírlo en su voz. "No la toqué, imbécil. Me cogí a su compañera de apartamento. Cálmate y dime por qué estás amenazando a tu propio hermano por una chica. ¿No me dijiste que las cogiera y las dejara? No suenas como si la hubieras dejado."

Él respiró. "Ella no es nadie."

Me reí. ¿Cómo si fuera a creerle? "Si ella no fuera nadie tú no estarías gritando tan alto para oírte lejos del teléfono. ¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

"No hice nada. Sólo déjalo."

"Claro que no. Dímelo o iré a su casa y le pediré que me lo explique. Ella lucía increíblemente bien esta mañana y con un poco de mi encanto puede que…" Me callé y esperé que él perdiera su cordura de nuevo.

"Maldición, Edward. Te dije que te alejaras de ella. Ella está fuera de los límites, ¿okey? Además tú no quieres mis sobras, ¿verdad?" Había desesperación en su voz. Hombre, esta chica sí que se había metido en su cabeza peor que la chica Reed se había metido en la mía. Quiero decir, ella era caliente pero con su actitud no la entendía.

"Solo quiero saber qué fue lo que hiciste. Tengo negocios sin terminar con su amiga y la veré de nuevo. Quiero escapar con mi verga intacta para poder usarla. Ahora dime lo que sucedió." Negocios sin terminar que podrían ser terminado si la chica Reed trajera su lindo culo para recuperar su estúpido instrumento.

"No lo sé, hombre. Quiero decir, tú la viste. Ella es la chica más caliente en todo el planeta, ¿verdad?" Había visto más calientes, diablos, yo tenía a la más caliente, pero no iba a interrumpirlo ahora que estaba hablando. "La conocí el año pasado en una fiesta. Estuvimos, dentro y fuera de las sábanas. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba llevando a cenar y veía películas de chicas con ellas y toda esa mierda que va contra el código. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Mierda, a mi hermano le gustaba de verdad. Nunca le había importado nadie en los diecinueve años que lo conocía. "Así que, te gustaba. ¿Qué hiciste para cagarlo?"

"¿Gustarme? ¿GUSTARME?" Maldición, estaba gritando de nuevo. "Más que me gustaba, idiota. Amaba a esa chica. ¡Ella me había embrujado! De pronto, ella era todo en lo que pensaba. Antes de saberlo, estaba hablando de conocer a mis padres y yo a los suyos y entré en pánico."

Suspiré. Cosas malas pasaban cuando Emmett entraba en pánico. "¿Le dijiste que necesitaba calmarse?" Todavía no podía entender porque era tan perra. Así que él la dejó, aunque la amaba. Mi hermano era un idiota de primera. Todo el mundo que lo conocía lo sabía.

"Uh, no."

Mierda. "No lo hiciste."

"¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

"Um, ¿ponerte tus pantalones y hablar con ella, tal vez?"

"Mira quien habla, ¿Cuándo te sentaste y le dijiste a una chica que necesitaba calmarse?"

Él tenía razón, pero bueno, yo no me había enamorado de nadie. Tampoco era estúpido. "Nunca salí con nadie el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, tal como tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, idiota."

"¡Bueno, ahora sabes de lo que hablo!" Iba a quedar sordo si no cortaba con esa mierda.

"¿Así que la engañaste?"

"Bueno, no exactamente." Murmuró.

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Le hice creer que la había engañado." Idiota. "Ella fue a una fiesta donde se suponía que se encontraría conmigo y me vio con una chica en mi regazo besándola. No me la cogí, pero se lo hice creer a Rosie."

¿Rosie? No sonaba como Rosie para mí. Ni siquiera como Rose. Más como Bertha la fastidiosa. "¿Qué hizo?"

Él suspiró. "Quitó a la chica de mi regazo por su cabello y le pegó en su rostro." Wow. Deseé estar ahí.

"¿Y qué te hizo a ti?"

"Me dijo todo tipo de nombres, me tiró un vaso de cerveza y me pegó en el rostro, también. Ella fue gloriosa." Su voz había tomado un tono soñador que no combinaba con sus palabras. ¿Cómo era glorioso ser golpeado por una chica? Claramente le habían pegado varias veces en el campo de juego. "Ella se fue. Cambió su número de teléfono luego de que la llamé varias veces y nunca pasé por su habitación a verla. Eso fue todo."

"Así que, ella te odia. Y porque fuiste un cagón para decirle que tenías miedo, ella cree que tú la engañaste aunque en verdad no fue así."

"No, no hubiera podido engañarla si quisiera. Ni siquiera me cogí a ninguna chica luego de dos meses."

¿Dos meses? Eso era una eternidad cuando se trataba de Emmett. Él era peor que yo. "Bueno, alégrate porque ella no te olvidó."

"Jódete, hermano. Odio haberla herido. ¿Y tú dijiste que te cogiste a su compañera de apartamento? ¿Así que sabes dónde vive?" De pronto estaba ansioso. Genial.

"Sí, pero no te lo diré. ¿Qué importa de todas maneras? Estás a dos horas de distancia. Y no necesito que cagues las cosas más todavía. Su compañera de habitación me está dando demasiado trabajo para que tú vengas y empeores más las cosas."

"Dímelo, hermanito. No me hagas lastimarte."

"No me lastimarás." Estaba confiado sobre eso, tanto que no me cogería a su preciada rubia. Y no quería hacerlo. Quería a su compañera testaruda, y eso era todo. No sabía porque todo el mundo tenía que complicar las cosas cuando podríamos tener un sexo genial. Ahora, incluso mi hermano se interponía en el camino entre la chica Reed y yo.

"Tal vez no, pero le diré a mamá que te gusta una chica si no me ayudas."

Oh, diablos no. Ella me molestaría para que se la presente y toda esa mierda. No, no, un millón de veces no.

"Mira, no te diré donde vive, pero puedo decirte donde estará el miércoles por la noche." Por lo menos eso esperaba. Tendría que llamar a la pequeña y asegurarle de que llevara a sus dos amigas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Jasper el normal del grupo? Él era un imbécil.

"¿El miércoles a la noche? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estará? ¿Te gusta?" Su voz se había hecho más aguda de nuevo. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba a mi supuesto hermano semental?

"¿Podrías calmarte? Invité a su amiga a una fiesta, porque estoy intentando cogerme a su otra amiga y ella quiere coger con mi compañero de equipo. Le diré que lleve a la rubia y tú haz lo que puedas para que hable contigo. Pero no me metas en eso. Puedes ir solo y cuando te quiera patear el culo, estarás solo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso excepto decirte la parte en la que digo sobre la fiesta."

"¿Desde cuándo invitas chicas a una fiesta para intentar cogerte a una? ¿Y no te la habías cogido?" No respondí. "Bueno, bueno, hermanito, me suena a que te gusta esa chica."

Él no sabía nada. "¿En verdad? ¿Me dirás esa mierda ahora, Señor La Aaaaaaamaaabaaa?"

"Vete a la mierda."

"¿Irás el miércoles o no?"

"Joder, sí, faltaré a trabajar e iré. Si las cosas no suceden como quiero, puede que necesite dormir en tu habitación."

Con suerte, pasaré la noche con la chica Reed. "Lo que sea. Nos vemos el miércoles." Terminé la llamada y llamé a la pequeña.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, pequeña, soy Edward."

"Oh, ¡hola, Sarah! Déjame ir a mi habitación." ¿Sarah? Putas chicas. Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrar y luego la pequeña siseó. "Bueno, en verdad la hiciste enfadar. Ni siquiera me habla."

"¿Eso significa que no irá el miércoles? Porque nuestro trato se rompe si…"

"¡Ella irá! No puede enojarse conmigo por tanto tiempo." Me pregunté como la pequeña podría salir de esa porque la chica Reed sí que era resentida.

"Bueno, eso espero. ¿Y podrías intentar llevar a Blondie con ustedes?"

"¿Por qué? Espero que no te guste Rose también, ¿verdad?"

Rodé mis ojos. "No. Hay alguien que quiere verla o algo así. Solo has que vaya." ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en cupido? Esto era ridículo.

"No puedo hacer que Rose haga nada. Se lo diré, y si ella irá, irá."

"¡Está bien!" Si ella no lo hacía, tendría que darle su dirección a mi hermano. "Te enviaré la información el miércoles por mensaje de texto."

"Genial. ¡No puedo esperar a conocer a Jasper!"

"¡Adiós, Edward! ¡Oops, quiero decir, Sarah! No, Bella, no es…"

Diablos, la chica Reed la había escuchado. "¡Dame ese teléfono!" Y otra persona estaba gritando.

"¡En verdad, Bella, es Sarah!"

"Alice, dame ese teléfono ahora."

Sonreí ante la irritación en su voz. "Déjala, Shorty."

"Eres un idiota." Ella siseó. Hubo varios segundos de lucha con el teléfono y oí una respiración.

"¡Chica Reed! ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Cómo estoy? Un poco molesta, en verdad. ¿Quieres saber por qué?"

Sonreí. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que me divertía tanto? "¿Algún idiota te acosó en la biblioteca? ¿Olvidó devolver su libro a tiempo? Puedo patearle el culo si quieres."

"Oh, un imbécil me acosó en la biblioteca, pero dudo que puedas patear su culo. No quisieras lastimar tu lindo rostro."

Reí. "¿Entonces admites que mi rostro es lindo? Sabía que te gustaba, chica Reed."

"Yo no soy quien está persiguiendo al otro por toda la ciudad, ¿verdad?" Fruncí el ceño. Ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué diablos ella no me estaba persiguiendo? Y más importante, ¿por qué me seguía molestando con ella? Tomé su estúpido oboe y lo dejé en la cama.

"Tú fuiste la que me buscaste primero. Yo solo estaba intentando devolverte el favor. ¿Te gustaron las lengüetas?"

Hubo silencio por un minuto. "Me gustaron las dos que estaban enteras, pero tuve unos problemas con la rota."

"Supuse que podría ahorrarte tiempo y romperla por ti. Ambos sabemos que tú chocas con alguien o algo, y lo quiebras en dos."

"¡Tú chocaste contra mí!"

Reí. "No, tú chocaste contra mí. Luego te cogí. ¿Recuerdas esa parte? Fue divertido."

Ella suspiró. "No podría olvidarlo si quisiera. Tú no me dejarías."

"Tú no quieres olvidar. Lo soñaste anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Te tocaste y pensaste en mí?"

Ella no dijo nada y mi verga se endureció mientras pensaba en ella tocándose y gritando mi nombre. Podríamos probarlo cuando ella viniera aquí.

"¿Sabes en lo que pensé, Edward?" Su voz era rasposa y sensual y toda esa mierda. Mis manos fueron a mis pantalones y toqué mi verga por encima de ellos.

"¿En qué pensaste, Bella?" Dije su nombre de nuevo y ella respiró hondo. Si no me gustara tanto decirle chica Reed, usaría su nombre con más frecuencia. Parecía que le excitaba.

"Soñé con envolver mis labios húmedos sobre esa cabeza dura."

"Oh, sí, bebé, definitivamente puedes hacer eso." Desabroché mis jeans y tomé mi verga para comenzarla a tocar.

"¿Puedo, Edward? ¿Puedo envolver mis labios alrededor y chupártela con mi talentosa boca?"

Joder, ella era buena en esto. Mi verga dolía. Ella me podía hacer acabar en cuestión de segundos. "Claro que puedes, bebé. Cuando tú quieras."

"Lo quiero, Edward. Lo quiero ahora."

"Es toda tuya, bebé. Ven y tómala. Muéstrame lo que pueden hacer esos labios."

"¿Quieres ver lo que pueden hacer, Edward? ¿Quieres vivirlo?"

"Joder, sí. ¡Más que nada!" Estaba tan cerca. Toqué mi verga más fuerte.

"¡Entonces trae mi puto oboe y verás lo talentosa que soy!" Ella gritó.

¿Espera, qué? "¿Estabas hablando de tocar tu puto instrumento?"

Ella rio. "Sí, Edward. Esa es la única cosa que estará en mi boca pronto."

Hijo de una puta madre. Ella había jugado conmigo de nuevo. Mi verga notó el cambio y miré su puto oboe. "Bueno, aparentemente tu boca no estará en eso, porque yo lo tengo. Tal vez si me la chupas, podrás tocarlo de nuevo."

"¿Estás intentando chantajearme para que recupere mi oboe?" Ella demandó.

"¿Estás estudiando leyes, verdad?" Me reí. "Estoy ofreciéndote un trueque."

"Bueno, no acepto tus términos de transacción."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que ahora tengo un oboe."

Ella hizo una pausa y pude escucharla respirar. "Está bien, entonces supongo que tendré que llamar a la policía y denunciar que mi oboe ha sido robado."

"Hazlo, cariño. Todos los policías me conocen y me aman. Les diré que estamos teniendo una pelea de amantes y que estás intentando meterme en problemas."

"No somos amantes."

"Podríamos serlo, si dejaras de ser tan molesta."

"Si soy tan molesta, ¿entonces por qué quieres cogerme de nuevo?" Esa era una buena pregunta.

"No lo sé. Solo sé que te deseo. Y tú me deseas. ¿Por qué no podemos pasarla bien juntos?"

"Yo no me divierto. No de esa manera."

"Tal vez es tiempo de que lo hagas."

Ella suspiró. "Lo pensaré."

"Bien." Esto era un avance. "¿Cuándo vendrás a buscar tu oboe?"

Ella rio. "No, tú puedes traerlo."

"¿Para que te vayas y me dejes a Blondie psicópata de nuevo? No lo creo."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que lo recuperaré la próxima vez que te vea."

¿Qué diablos? "¿No lo necesitas para tu práctica?"

"En realidad, no. Llamé a Jacob y él me prestará uno."

Jacob. Puto Jacob. Ese maldito nerd se estaba metiendo en mi camino. Necesitaba patear su culo. "¿Pero no quieres tu oboe?"

"Tú me lo darás."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque sé que quieres verme de nuevo. Así que te veré cuando decidas devolverlo. Buenas noches, Edward."

Y así, terminó la llamada. ¿Cómo diablos lograba girar las cosas? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Cómo iba a devolvérselo? El miércoles a la noche, estaba decidido.

* * *

Muuuchas gracias a mi nueva beta dianittaCS , ese es su twitter pueden seguira si quieren :) Espero que les guste el cap! :D El viernes actualizo WWS y la semana que viene SC de nuevo :) ya voy recuperando de a poco la rutina. No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews.

Besos,

Romi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

**Beta: dianittaCS**

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Hermano cuál es tu puto problema?"

Miré a Jasper quien me estaba mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Cuál era mi problema? ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema?

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy hablando de que te estás arreglando frente al espejo como si fueras una chica. ¿A quién diablos estás tratando de impresionar esta noche?"

No estaba intentando impresionar a nadie. Seguro, quería lucir bien. Quería que la chica Reed viera lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero eso era todo. Me rendí al intentar domar mi pelo y tiré el peine en el lavabo.

"A nadie. ¿No puedo lucir bien? Sé que gente como tú tarda demasiado tiempo en hacerlo pero algunos de nosotros somos naturalmente talentosos en esa área."

Él rodó sus ojos. "Tienes un mensaje de texto."

Corrí hacia el teléfono mientras él me miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Qué diablos era su problema?

_Todas estaremos allí. No me preguntes cómo lo hice, pero Rose aceptó en ir. ¿Estás seguro de que Jasper irá?_

Bien, Shorty. Pero deja de dudar.

_Está en mi habitación mientras hablamos. Nos iremos tan pronto como…_ mierda, no podía decirle que mi hermano iría. Ella le diría a Rose y todo se echaría a perder.

_Nos iremos tan pronto como nuestro amigo venga._ Él era mi amigo, a veces. Cuando no era un gran imbécil que me gritaba por una chica quien me había intentado castrar sin razón ninguna.

Reí ante su respuesta. _Jasper no es un idiota. ¡Es caliente!_

Lo que digas, Shorty. No pelearemos sobre eso. _¿Sabe chica Reed que iré?_

"¿Con quién diablos estás hablando? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"

"Dios, Jasper, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás celoso? ¿Me quieres para ti?" Y no estaba sonriendo. Me miré al espejo y fruncí el ceño. Bueno, ahora no estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar mi buen humor? Lucía increíble. Camisa verde que combinaba con mis ojos, jeans negros y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. La chica Reed moriría.

_Por supuesto que no. Ella no iría. Luce caliente. Morirás cuando la veas._

Claro que no. Pero esperaba con ansias verla. Hasta ahora solo la había visto desnuda, lo que por supuesto fue lo mejor y planeaba repetirlo tan pronto como ella dejara de pretender resistirse a mí, en su ridículo uniforme de la banda y en su uniforme de bibliotecaria. Por supuesto, estaba caliente con ese uniforme. No me había importado mirarla.

"Eres un imbécil." Dijo Jasper.

"En serio, no seas gay. Ya tengo mucha mierda para tener que lidiar contigo."

Me tiró una almohada. "¿Cómo si alguna vez te deseara? No entiendo porque estás tan misterioso."

¿Estaba haciendo puchero? Estaba haciendo puchero. Aparentemente era hora de charla de chicas. "No estoy siendo misterioso. Hay una chica que estará allí y me está haciendo pasar mal. Quiero mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo."

"Entonces, te gusta una chica. ¡Debe ser la primera vez!"

"No me gusta. Sólo la deseo." Había una gran diferencia.

Jasper me miró, escéptico. "Bueno, solo digo que nunca te he visto esforzarte tanto por una chica. No puedo esperar a conocerla."

Claro que no. "Aléjate de ella. Conocerás a su compañera de apartamento."

"¿Qué?" Arqueó una ceja y me miró. Oops.

"Le gustas a su compañera de apartamento."

"¿Y? Le gusto a muchas chicas."

Me giré y lo miré. Primero, él no era atractivo. Segundo, no iba a cagar mi noche. "Esta es genial y serás bueno con ella. Si no estás interesado, hablarás un poco y luego te irás. Si estás interesado está bien, pero no la cagues." Shorty era una chica decente y no necesitaba que las tres se enfadaran y me molestaran. Ahora tenía a una de mi lado y esperaba que siguiera así.

"¿Estás haciendo de chulo? ¿Qué mierda, Edward?" Cruzó sus brazos y me miró.

"Yo no hice nada. Ella quiere conocerte. Eso es todo. Si quieres estar con ella o no depende de ti."

"¿Cómo luce?"

Naturalmente. "Es pequeña. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, un cuerpito apretado. No creo que tengas problemas con ella."

Jasper frunció sus labios. "¿Qué obtengo yo?"

Hijo de puta. Debería haber esperado a que estuviera drogado para decírselo. Era más diplomático. "Conoces a una chica linda."

"Puedo hacer eso cuando quiera." Tristemente, podía. No sabía que veían en él, pero conseguía casi tantas chicas como yo. Yo era más discriminatorio en mis gustos.

"Está bien, si eres bueno con ella, entraré en la selección luego de este año, a menos que me lastime. Si eres un imbécil, me quedaré para mi último año y tendrás solo un año como mariscal, a menos que alguien mejor que tú te quite el puesto, lo cual siempre es una posibilidad."

Irme luego de este año ya era mi plan, pero él no necesitaba saberlo.

Jasper sonrió y asintió. "Trato. Seré bueno con ella."

"Eso espero. Shorty también llevará a la ex de Em así que él estará en deuda con ella. Y pateará tu culo si la cagas." Eso era seguro.

Jasper levantó sus manos, en señal de rendición. "Estoy bien. ¿Cómo se llama? Obviamente no es Shorty."

Mierda, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Algo con A. Amber, Amy, Amanda, Allie… eso era. "Alice."

"Alice." Respondió lentamente. Por supuesto que ya estaba en su cabeza. Drogui. "Ese es un nombre raro. Le diré Ali."

"Okey, _Jasper_. Tú conoces todo sobre los nombres raros." Él hizo una mueca. "Llámala como quieras."

"No puedo esperar a ver como es esta chica. Te estás esforzando demasiado. Haciendo de chulo, arrastrando a tu hermano…"

"Yo no lo arrastré. Él quiso venir. Está loco por la chica diabólica rubia. No sé porqué."

"Lo que sea. Este no es tu estilo."

Lo sabía. No necesitaba que me lo dijera. "Cállate."

"Hey, hermano, ¿estás listo para ir a aclamar a nuestras mujeres?" Dijo Emmett entrando en la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos te pusiste?" Tenía una camisa negra que lucía como si le estuviera cortando la circulación de sus enormes brazos.

"A Rosie le gustan los hombres musculosos."

"Estoy segura que también le gusta que no sean idiotas de primera." Él me desordenó mi casi perfecto cabello. Imbécil. Nunca debí de haberle mencionado a Blondie.

"Hagámoslo. Ganemos a nuestras mujeres."

"No quiero ganarla, solo quiero…"

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Solo quieres cogértela. De nuevo. Lo cual significa que irás a buscar más. Cosa que tú nunca haces. La deseas, hermano, admítelo y sigue con tu vida."

No valía la pena discutir con él. Arreglé mi cabello como mejor pude y tomé las llaves. "Vamos."

El viaje hacia lo de Newton estuvo lleno de la charla de Emmett sobre Rose y Jasper fumando en el asiento trasero de mi puto auto. Si no hubiera tenido otras prioridades esta noche hubiera pateado su culo. Estaba más que molesto cuando llegamos.

Newton y otros del equipo habían alquilado una casa en la calle Tennessee. No era la gran cosa, solo que tenía un gran patio para fiestas. Estacioné en la calle y me giré para ver a los dos idiotas que habían matado mi humor para ver a la chica Reed de nuevo.

"Escuchen, imbéciles, no me importa lo que hagan con sus chicas. No las molesten porque ambas vendrán a patear mi inocente culo. Todo lo que quiero es tiempo a solas con la chica Reed. Si se meten en mi camino los dejaré aquí y le diré a mamá que fuiste tú quien rompió el jacuzzi." Emmett comenzó a protestar. "Y le diré al entrenador que te haga un examen anti doping." Señalé a Jasper. Sus ojos estaban rojos y apenas habló sobre la noticia. Idiota.

Abrí mi auto y respiré aire fresco. Iba a necesitarlo. Jasper era un idiota.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada de Newton. La música vibraba, el alcohol flotaba y las chicas estaban por todos lados. Excepto la que yo quería, según lo que podía ver. Un montón de porristas estaban allí, junto con cada culo que me había cogido desde que había estado en esta universidad. Genial. ¿De quien había sido la idea de encontrarse con la chica Reed aquí? Shorty era un dolor en el culo.

"Hola, Edward." Ronroneó una voz en mi oído. Apenas había reconocido y giré para ver a Hoover la porrista. Como sea que se llamara. Ella tenía una gran boca y eso era todo lo que recordaba.

¿Cómo diablos se llamaba? ¿Tara? ¿Tammy? Lo que sea. "Hey." Era mejor así. Ella colocó sus brazos a mi alrededor y enseguida me alejé. Lo último que necesitaba era que la chica Reed me viera abrazado a Hoover.

"Necesito un trago. ¿Te veo luego?" Le sonreí y ella lamió sus labios. Eran unos buenos labios. Había estado pensando en darle otra oportunidad a que me la chupe antes de que conocer a la chica Reed.

"Estaré esperando." Estarás esperando un largo rato. Abrí camino y me dirigí hacia la cocina. El barril estaba allí y necesitaba algo antes de que viniera la chica Reed. ¿En donde diablos estaban?

"Chug, chug, chug." Ese era el idiota de mi hermano, en la sala alentando a que alguien bebiera. Oh sí, Blondie estaría feliz de verlo.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, tocando la guitarra. La marihuana lo hacía extra melancólico. Probablemente se duerma en la pobre Shorty. Tomé una cerveza y miré al chico que estaba sentado en la silla que daba a la puerta. Él tomó su vaso y se fue.

Un par de chicas caminaron frente a mí y comenzaron a tocarse al sonido de la música. Les faltaba tener un signo en rojo que dijera cógenos por favor. Rodé mis ojos y bebí otro trago de cerveza. Emmett llegó, eructando y empujando a Jasper para que se pudiera sentar.

"Maldición, Junior, no te está yendo nada mal." Sus ojos estaban en el show frente a mí, mientras la rubia pasaba sus manos por el torso de la pelirroja, tocándole sus tetas. Arqueé mi cuello e intenté mirar a través de ellas. ¿En donde diablos estaba la chica Reed?

Gruñí y no dije nada. La pelirroja tomó eso como un signo de que apreciaba el show y se movió frente a mí. "Hola, Edward."

"Hola." Murmuré, tomando mi celular del bolsillo. Esperaba que Shorty estuviera en camino. No tenía ningún mensaje de texto y la pelirroja estaba delante de mí mirándome con ojos de depredador. "¿Qué?" Como si no lo supiera. Ella me quería. Duh. Iba a estar ocupado si la chica Reed no se apresuraba.

"Soy Vicky." Me dijo con una risa ridícula, como si su nombre fuera gracioso. "Esta es mi amiga Katie. Ambas morimos por conocerte." Ella pasó su dedo por mi brazo derecho. Me alejé.

"Bueno, lo han hecho y ahora pueden irse." Dijo Emmett riendo y mirando a Jasper para que riera también.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó, sus ojos agrandados. Algunas personas tenían problemas con entender el doble significado.

"Dije, que me conociste, ahora vete. Estoy esperando a alguien."

Ella tomó el brazo de su amiga y se fue murmurando algo de "imbécil y gay." Lo que sea que la calmara, supongo.

"Discúlpame, hermanito, ¿pero acabas de desperdiciar dos buenos coños? ¿Coños que aclamaban por ti?"

Me encogí de hombros y miré el teléfono. ¿En donde diablos estaban?

Emmett tomó mi teléfono. "Hey, te estoy hablando a ti. ¿Es tan buena esta chica? Porque sabes, puedes cogerte a esas dos y luego tener a la chica Reed. Eso sería épico."

Cierto. La chica Reed se conformaría con las sobras. Ella me mataría y nunca tendría otra oportunidad. "Tenían tetas falsas." Esa era una buena razón y tenía demasiado sentido en mi mente.

"¿Y, hombre? Eso es increíble. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esas cachorras y no se moverán. ¿Alguna vez has pasado tu verga entre…?" Se calló y todo el humor se fue mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Rose y hacía que todas las demás perras dieran vergüenza. En verdad, si no la conociera, hubiera ido a por ella. Estaba usando una remera roja que no dejaba esconder para nada sus buenas y reales tetas y una pequeña falda negra que hacía que sus piernas parecieran larguísimas. Un par de zapatos rojos y una sonrisa felina que gritaba sexo.

"Joder." Murmuró Emmett. Ella todavía no lo había visto. Lo sabía porque seguía sonriendo. Temía por nosotros cuando lo viera.

"¡Rose!" Él gritó, moviendo sus brazos como un loco. Muy sutil, imbécil. Ella se congeló y su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Lentamente caminó hacia nosotros, sus ojos entrecerrados largando fuego hacia mi hermano. Él, parecía que hubiera ganado la lotería.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó con desdén. Intenté mirar detrás de ella pero estaba frente a mí, su altura amazónica hacía imposible ver más allá de ella. Probablemente lo estuviera haciendo por gusto para que no pudiera ver a la chica Reed.

"Mi hermano me dijo que te conoció y…" Eso fue todo lo que oí antes de sentir un dolor en mi mejilla izquierda.

"¿Qué mierda?" Miré a la rubia mirándome. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Eso fue por ayudar al idiota de tu hermano a encontrarme."

"Maldición, todo lo que hice fue preguntarle que mierda te había hecho para que te convirtieras en una arpía y él se aterrorizó como una chica y demandó venir a verte. Yo no hice nada." Mierda, todo el lado de mi rostro dolía

Ella levantó su puño para golpearme de nuevo y me detuve, lista para bloquearla. Emmett la tomó del brazo y la alejó, haciendo que su mano se dirigiera hacia su mandíbula. Él solo le sonrió estúpidamente.

"Todavía te importa. Maldición, te extrañé, Rosie. Vamos a hablar."

Rose se alejó de él. Noté como Shorty se acercaba, de boca abierta ante la escena.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Siseó. Dios, ¿por qué todo el mundo me culpaba a mí? Todo lo que quería era a la chica Reed. ¿En donde diablos estaba?

Rose se dirigió hacia Garrett Jenkins uno de mis receptores, quien miraba sorprendido. "Hey." Ella ronroneó, pasando un dedo por su mandíbula. Él la miró con cuidado, temiendo recibir el próximo golpe.

"Um, hola." Miró a Emmett quien estaba rojo. Joder, iba a explotar.

"Eres caliente. ¿Quieres coger?" Preguntó Rose. Garrett la miró a ella y luego a Emmett, haciendo un sonido raro. Podía entenderlo. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba sí mientras su cerebro gritaba peligro.

Emmett gritó. "¡Claro que no!" y tiró a Blondie sobre su hombro mientras ella gritaba y golpeaba su espalda y él la llevaba hacia afuera. Dios. Moví mi mandíbula. Parecía que nada estaba roto pero me dolía demasiado.

"¿En donde está la chica Reed?" Demandé a Shorty quien me miraba sospechosamente. Dios, un poco de confianza por favor.

"En la cocina buscando una cerveza. ¿Por qué está tu hermano aquí y que hace llevándose a Rose?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Está aquí porque no me dejaba en paz luego de que le pregunté por qué ella había intentado matarme cuando nos conocimos. Si me hubieras contado la historia no le hubiera preguntado." No sabía a donde iban y tampoco me importaba. La chica Reed estaba en la cocina y allí era hacia donde me dirigía.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? Te dije que él la había lastimado y…"

"Y tú querías conocer a Jasper, ¿verdad? Él está aquí." Tenía que cortar esto. No necesitaba un sermón. Necesitaba a la chica Reed. Eso era todo.

Shorty dejó de hablar y le sonrió dulcemente a Jasper. Él la miró a través de sus ojos rojos y le sonrió, señalando el lugar a su lado. "Hola. Tú debes ser Ali."

Maldición. Le dijo su nombre. Ella sonrió y asintió. "Sí. Un placer conocerte."

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte a ti cariño. Mi chico dice que eres una chica genial. ¿Es cierto?"

Ella se acercó más a él. Había terminado con esta mierda. Necesitaba hielo para mi puta mandíbula.

Me giré y fui hacia la cocina, deteniéndome en la puerta. Allí estaba ella. ¿Podía lucir más diferente a la nerd de la banda que había conocido hace unos días atrás? Tenía un vestido negro que se ataba en su nuca dejando sus brazos desnudos y sus senos a una hermosa vista. El vestido era más largo que la falda de Blondie pero mostraba sus hermosas piernas. Recordaba esas piernas. Las quería envueltas a mi alrededor. Su cabello estaba rizado, estaba usando un poco de maquillaje y lucía demasiado caliente.

Me vio y sonrió, moviendo su vaso antes de volver a su charla con Newton. ¿Qué mierda hacía él hablando con mi chica Reed? Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador a tomar un poco de hielo, envolviéndolo en papel y colocándolo en mi mandíbula. La chica Reed rio de algo que decía Newton y sentí mi sangre hervir. Esta noche no iba como la había planeado.

"Hey, Newton." Me miró, su rostro un poco molesto por la interrupción pero sabía que no debía ignorarme.

"¿Qué haces, Cullen?"

"Vete." Le dije.

"¿Discúlpame? ¿Me estás echando de mi cocina?" ¿Tenía problemas de audición?

"Me escuchaste. Ella y yo necesitamos privacidad. Vete."

"Bella y yo estábamos charlando y no parece como si quisiera hablar contigo." ¿Qué mierda sabía? Ella no había dicho nada; solo me miraba con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios.

Me acerqué a él y Newton se alejó. Siempre había sido un miedoso. "Dije, que necesitábamos privacidad. ¿Te irás o tendré que hacer que lo hagas?"

Miró a la chica Reed y se encogió de hombros. "Sí, lo que sea, hombre. Te veo luego."

Ella rio y su risa fue directo a mi verga. "Tal vez."

Claro que no. Lo miré hasta que se fue de la habitación. Finalmente, estábamos solos. "Hola, chica Reed." Ella estaba atrapada entre la pared y yo y vi que sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta. No quería alejarse de mí, ¿verdad? Era mejor que eso.

"Hola. ¿Supongo que tengo que culpar a Alice por estar en la misma fiesta que tú?"

Sonreí. Por lo menos alguien más de mí llevaba la culpa de esto. "Sí, ella te vendió por estar con Whitlock."

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio. Quería tocarla pero mis manos se hicieron puños para no hacerlo. Todavía no. Tenía que hacerla que me quisiera primero. No demoraría mucho.

"Ahora entiendo. Ella ha estado hablando sobre él durante los últimos días. Debí haberlo sabido."

"Es una maquinadora, como su amiga."

La chica Reed sonrió y bebió su cerveza. "Tú eres el que planea todo. Yo soy más inteligente que tú."

Lo hubiera tomado como un insulto pero no lo hice. Me gustaba su mente rápida. "Eso intentas, aun así estás aquí, a solas conmigo."

"Porque asustaste a tu compañero de equipo."

"Newton es un idiota. No lo quieres."

Ella giró su cabeza. "No sabes nada de lo que yo quiero."

Sonreí. Eso era un reto. "¿Oh, no?"

"No." Ella dijo definitivamente.

"Sé que ahora, solo quieres que te presione contra la pared y te bese hasta dejarte sin respiración." Sus ojos se oscurecieron y vi que tomó aire. Diablos, sí. "Luego quieres que pase mis manos por tu cuerpo, desvistiéndote lentamente, tomando mi tiempo esta vez." Sus ojos parpadearon. "Luego quieres que bese todo tu cuerpo, hasta enterrar mi rostro en tu dulce coño mientras gritas mi nombre." Ella bebió más cerveza, respirando entrecortadamente. Ella era tan mía. "Por último, quieres que mi verga entre y salga de tu interior, llenándote como nunca nadie te ha llenado antes."

"Mmm." Murmuró, su voz sonando estrangulada. Se movió hacia el barril. Tomé su vaso y le serví cerveza.

"¿Cómo suena eso, Bella?" Allí estaba de nuevo, ese sonido cuando decía su nombre. Era tan malditamente caliente.

"Suena como si lo has pensado mucho." Ella dijo temblorosamente.

Incontables veces. "Has estado en mi mente demasiado desde el sábado."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, mirándome. Estaba entrando en ella, podía notarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, por qué?"

Ella señaló hacia la sala. "Quiero decir, podrías tener cualquier chica en este lugar menos Rose y Alice. ¿Por qué yo?"

Abrí mi boca para responder pero no sabía que decir. No podía explicar por qué la quería, solo lo sabía. "No lo sé. Hay algo en ti, supongo." Le sonreí y pasé mis dedos por su cuello. "Me gustas."

Ella se alejó, como si mi toque la quemara. "No te gusto. Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Claro que sí. Tu nombre es Bella. Tocas el oboe. Tienes una habitación bastante ordenada y estudias derecho, o eso deberías estar haciendo."

Ella bufó. "Además de la habitación ordenada, el tipo que acabas de echar de la cocina pudo haberte dicho eso, además de otras cosas. Y solo hablamos por cinco minutos."

La ira me consumió el cuerpo al saber que Newton sabía sobre su habitación ordenada. Si alguna vez lo sabía, le quebraría su brazo.

"Entonces cuéntame más."

"¿Desde cuándo te importa? Soy solo un agujero más en tu cinturón, ¿verdad?"

¿Qué tenía esta chica? "No, si hubieras sido otro agujero en tu cinturón, me hubiera olvidado lo del sábado por la noche."

"Lo cual me dice todo lo que tengo que saber de ti." Ella dijo.

"No me conoces más de lo que yo a ti."

"Tu reputación te precede."

"¿Entonces por qué me cogiste en primer lugar?" Demandé. Me estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Por qué siempre hacía esto? Complicaba las cosas mucho más de lo que era. Ella me quería, lo podía notar. Yo la quería. Así de simple.

Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió cerveza. "Se presentó la oportunidad y la tomé. Llámalo curiosidad para ver si cumplías con las expectativas."

"Lo hago." No había duda.

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "No te falta confianza, ¿no? Fuiste adecuado."

¿Adecuado? Esa palabra no se aplica en mi vida. "Fui mejor que eso y lo sabes."

"Si lo hubieras sido, ¿no crees que estaría sentada en la mesada con mis piernas abiertas, lista para ti, chico grande?" Ella preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Lo harías, si no tuvieras un palo en el culo." Se movió para llenar su vaso. Esta vez lo podría hacer ella.

"Di lo que sea para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, Edward."

A la mierda esto. A la mierda ella. Tenía razón. Podía tener a cualquier chica en esta fiesta y no necesitaba su mierda. "Te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor, chica Reed. Diviértete." Tomé una botella de agua del refrigerador y la dejé. Que haga lo que ella quisiera. Que se coja a Newton… no, espero que no se coja a Newton.

Miré hacia afuera para ver si veía a mi hermano y a Blondie por algún lado. Jasper y Shorty todavía estaban en el sofá. Le sonreía y le mostraba su guitarra. Ella lucía increíblemente feliz. Por lo menos alguien lo estaba. Me senté en una silla y cerré los ojos. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve así pero recordé una y otra vez la conversación con la chica Reed. ¿Por qué peleaba conmigo? No la conocía. Quería hacerlo. ¿Eso no contaba por algo?

Un cuerpo cálido se sentó en mi regazo y abrí los ojos. La pelirroja de antes me sonreía. ¿En verdad?

"Hey, sexy. Creí que te podía dar otra oportunidad."

Todo lo que quería era irme a casa, pero no sabía donde estaba mi hermano y Jasper aparentemente la estaba pasando bien. "¿Otra oportunidad para que?"

"Para lo que quieras." Su voz prometía algo.

Escuché una risa desde el otro lado de la habitación y vi a la chica Reed sacudiendo su cabeza ante algo que Newton le decía. Sus ojos me miraron pero su sonrisa no llegó hacia ellos. Sonreí. Desafectada mi culo. Ella me deseaba.

"¿Dónde está tu amiga?"

"Afuera hablando con alguien. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?" Dudé por un minuto. Si la chica Reed me veía con dos chicas, ¿haría que me deseara más o la enfadaría? Tomó otro trago de cerveza y se alejó de Newton para ir a la cocina.

"No la necesitamos. Te puedo satisfacer yo sola." La pelirroja intentó lamer mi oreja cuando hablaba pero no podía hacerlo. Me puse de pie y ella cayó en la silla.

"Ya vuelvo." Murmuré mientras seguía a la chica Reed a la cocina. Se estaba sirviendo más cerveza. O estaba borracha o necesitaba otra pierna.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella dijo mal articulando. Eso respondía mi pregunta. Estaba jodida, intentando balancearse en sus pies mientras se servía más cerveza.

"Vine a verte. Supuse que si estabas disfrutando de la compañía de Newton, deberías de estar borracha."

"¿Por qué te importa? Dijiste que tenía un culo de palo."

Reí. Era demasiado linda cuando estaba borracha. "Un palo en tu culo, quieres decir."

"Lo que sea. No." Ella dijo casi cayéndose. Tomé su brazo y la enderecé.

"Dices que no todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando estás conmigo."

"Tengo que hacerlo." Ella murmuró.

Esto era interesante. Se estaba abriendo. Necesitaba emborracharla más a menudo. "¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?"

"Porque me harás a un lado como haces con ellas." Señaló hacia la puerta.

"Tal vez no lo haga." No quería hacerlo. Ella era diferente. Era hermosa, divertida e inteligente, y me desafiaba.

"Seguro." Respondió.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo?" Me sentía desesperado y lo odiaba.

Ella rio. "Como si pudieras hacer lo que se necesita. Como si pudieras llevarme a una cita y conocerme, Edward Cullen. Si claro." Ella se giró de nuevo y se hubiera caído si no la hubiera atrapado.

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa."

"Oh, sí, aprovéchate de la chica borracha. Alice me llevará. ¡Alice!"

Rodé mis ojos mientras tomaba su sexy y borracho cuerpo. "Alice se está divirtiendo con Jasper y Blondie probablemente esté enterrando a mi hermano en el bosque. Soy yo o un taxi y no te pondré en un taxi."

"¿Me estás cuidando, Edward Cullen?" Dijo.

"Parece que sí." ¿Cómo había pasado esto? La llevé hacia mi auto y le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad.

"Maldición, huele aquí. ¿Qué estabas fumando?"

Hice una mueca y encendí el auto. "Yo no fui. Fue Jasper. Él es el que fuma."

"Alice lo arreglará." Murmuró la chica Reed, recostándose contra la ventana y cerrando sus ojos.

Conduje por la calle y juro que pude ver a mi hermano corriendo desnudo hacia la casa de Newton. Eso tenía que ser una alucinación, ¿verdad? Oh, bueno, no es mi problema. Lidiaría con su estúpido culo más tarde.

Estacioné en su casa quince minutos después. Ella estaba durmiendo así que la tomé y la cargué hacia la puerta de su casa. "Bella, despierta."

"Me encanta la manera en que dices mi nombre." Ella murmuró, sus labios presionados en mi cuello. Maldición. La chica Reed borracha y sexy era tentadora.

"Sé que sí, Bella. Necesitas despertarte y abrir la puerta." Ella me dio su bolso y lo abrí, bajándola pero sosteniéndola contra mí mientras abría la puerta. "Aquí vamos."

Ella entró en su apartamento y señaló su cuarto. "Directo a la cama."

"¿No vendrás?"

Mi verga decía que sí pero mi cabeza decía que no. "No. Estás borracha."

Ella rio y se cayó contra la pared. Tomé su cintura y la empujé contra mí. "Creí que las chicas borrachas eran más fáciles para ti."

"Lo son. Sorprendentemente, no quiero que sea fácil contigo. Si me acuesto contigo ahora, nunca me hablarás de nuevo."

"¿Desde cuándo te importa si hablo contigo?" Preguntó.

"Desde el primer día, Bella."

Ella dio un grito ahogado y sacudió su cabeza. "Eres inesperado, saricmal, ¿qué haré contigo?"

Sonreí y entré en su habitación. "Puedo pensar en un par de cosas."

"Apuesto que sí." Se cayó en la cama y extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Estaba borracha, muy sexy y tenía que alejarme de ella. "Hazlo, Edward."

"Esta noche no, chica Reed." Le quité los zapatos y la tapé con una manta.

"¿Cuándo? Puede que no tengas más chances."

Puede que no. En un día sobrio, ella volverá a odiarme y se resistirá a mí, tal vez. ¿Por qué lo quería de esa manera? Claramente era un idiota como mi hermano.

"Me arriesgaré. Probablemente no recordarás esto de todas maneras."

"Recuerdo todo." Sus ojos estaban cerrados y suspiré. Seguro.

"Bueno entonces, recuerda esto. Pude haber tenido sexo contigo, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, quiero llevarte a una cita. Mañana a la noche cenaremos. ¿Qué dices, chica Reed? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?" ¿Qué diablos hice? Tal vez no me había escuchado. Tal vez no había dicho eso.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró. "¿Me estás pidiendo que salgamos?"

"Parece que sí." No podía creerlo, pero lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque como tú dijiste, no te conozco. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué dices?"

"Okey, si estás tan seguro."

"Sí. Te veré a las siete. Intenta recordarlo."

"Lo haré. Buenas noches." Ella saludó y cerró sus ojos.

"Buenas noches, chica Reed." Tenía una cita por primera vez desde la secundaria. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con una chica Reed sobria mañana a la noche?

* * *

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D **

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

**Beta: dianittaCS**

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 6**

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Una hora más tarde, todavía no podía comprenderlo. Estaba tirado en mi cama, mirando el techo intentando descifrar que había hecho mal. La tenía. La tenía fácilmente y me alejé. Seguro, ella estaba borracha, pero no es como si no me hubiera acostado con chicas borrachas antes. ¿Qué me pasaba? O lo que era más importante, ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mi mente?

Y ahora teníamos una cita. Una cita. Yo no salía en citas. Apenas había salido en el colegio. Seguro, íbamos con varios chicos a la playa y al cine y de fiesta y toda esa mierda, ¿pero pasar a buscar a una chica y llevarla a cenar y toda esa mierda? No era mi estilo. Había aguantado los bailes pero eso era todo. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con la chica Reed mañana además de intentar meterme en sus pantalones? O preferentemente su falda, porque quería ver sus piernas sexys de nuevo. Aunque ella no me dejaría anotar en la primera cita, lo cual significaría que habría más. Maldición.

Ella de alguna manera lo había hecho de nuevo. Había logrado ganar a pesar de estar borracha. Claramente había algo malo conmigo. Tal vez me estaba por enfermar. Estaba fuera de mi juego.

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía llevarla al cine. No podría conocerla, como supuestamente quería hacerlo cuando se lo dije tontamente. ¿Quería conocerla? Supongo que sí. En sentido bíblico y demás. Ella era una chica bastante genial y me hacía reír. Así que sí, conocerla sería genial. Podría hacerlo.

Así que nada de cine. Una cena sería. ¿Debería llevarla a algún lugar elegante? ¿O sería demostrarle mi estatus y ofenderla? Conociéndola, sí. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan putamente difícil? Debería volver a su cama ahora y hacerla gritar mi nombre. Ambos nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si ese fuera el caso. Sería fácil y era bueno en eso. Las citas no eran lo mío.

Tal vez ella no lo recordaría y no valdría la pena. Era fácil para ella no darme nada de crédito por ser un buen tipo así que probablemente bloquearía cualquier todo luego de nuestra discusión en la cocina. Tal vez ella se pensaría que el chupa pija de Newton la llevó a su casa. Si alguna vez lo hacía, patearía su culo.

Eso era todo. Ella no lo recordaría. No tendría que perder mi tiempo preguntándome sobre lo que deberíamos hacer para llenar nuestras horas con la ropa puesta. ¿Por qué el pensar que ella se podría olvidar de mí me molestaba? Porque quería que me viera como un tipo real, no el imbécil que ella pensaba que yo era. Podía ser decente. Podía tratar bien a una chica si quería. Solo que no había conocido a la chica indicada para hacerlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo divertirme mientras tanto? ¿Por qué ella me juzgaba?

Ugh. Estaba gastando demasiado tiempo pensando en ella. Debí de haber vuelto a la fiesta. Todavía era temprano y mañana no tenía clases. Pero si iba a la fiesta, tendría a las chicas detrás de mí y no quería lidiar con eso. Además, Shorty iría corriendo a contárselo a la chica Reed y Blondie me enterraría al lado de mi hermano. Tal vez no debí haberlo dejado allí. Oh, bueno. Él viviría, tal vez. Y si no lo hacía, tendría más herencia.

¿Y si se olvidaba? No quería que ella se olvidara de mí. Tal vez debería llamar a Shorty. Ella se aseguraría de mantenerla al tanto. Por alguna razón, estaba de mi lado. Bueno, sabía la razón. Quería la verga de Jasper. Eso era impensado, pero sobre gustos. ¿Pero quería decírselo? Si lo hacía, estaba estancado. Tal vez podría ir y darle a la chica Reed su oboe. Si ella recordaba que teníamos una cita, iríamos. Si no lo hacía, me iría con mi dignidad intacta y mi verga insatisfecha. Maldición. Quería que mi verga estuviera satisfecha ahora, y la chica Reed era a quien quería. ¿No podía estar feliz con las miles de chicas en el campus que me deseaban, verdad? Tal vez me había golpeado en la cabeza. Algo estaba flojo en mi cerebro.

Tal vez debería… esa idea voló de mi cabeza cuando la puerta de mi habitación voló y mi hermano entró envuelto en una manta. ¿O era una frazada? ¿Qué mierda?

"¡Me dejaste solo, hombre!" Y comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Blondie debió de haberlo ofendido. No solo podría tener más herencia, pero además también conservaría mi oído.

"¡Yo no te dejé! ¡Tú te fuiste con ella! Tenía que llevar a la chica Reed a casa." Me senté mientras mi hermano se tiraba en mi cama. "¿Y por qué diablos estás usando eso?"

Él se puso de pie y tiró la manta, quedando desnudo por completo. "Dios, no necesitaba ver eso." Así que no había alucinado cuando lo vi desnudo corriendo por la calle. Tal vez era algo bueno. No quería alucinar sobre Emmett corriendo desnudo. Una chica Reed desnuda, por otra parte…

"Uh, sí lo hiciste. Todo el mundo lo hizo. Necesitaba encontrar algo para usar y esos malditos no tenían ropa que me sirviera. Así que le robé la manta a Newton." ¡Ha! Newton perdió a su chica, bueno, no su chica, MI chica, y su manta. Idiota.

"Bueno, ponte tu ropa y dime que diablos sucedió." Jasper entró, sonriendo como un tonto. Obviamente había fumado de nuevo desde que lo vi esta noche. Sus ojos estaban rojos y dilatados. Idiota. No le prestó atención a mi hermano desnudo, eso o no le importó. Se sentó en mi cama a mi lado. Claramente debí haber cerrado la puerta cuando llegué a casa.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¡Rosie sucedió!" Claramente Emmett estaba molesto, caminado de un lado para otro en mi habitación con su verga expuesta.

"Vístete o te echaré de mi habitación, idiota."

"¡No lo harás!" Gruñó. Tomó su bolso y se puso un par de boxers. "¿Feliz ahora, santurrón? Dios, parece que nunca hubieras visto una verga antes. ¿O estás triste porque no se compara contigo?"

Cierto, tenía envidia de su pene. "Claro que me puedo comparar contigo, hermano no tan grande. ¿Ahora te puedes calmar y contar lo que sucedió para que llegues en este estado? ¿Y como llegaste a casa?"

"Hicimos que unos de primer año nos trajeran." Dijo Jasper riendo y mirando sus manos. No sabía que diablos le pasaba. "Ali me podría haber traído pero Rose no quería estar en el mismo auto que él."

Emmett hizo una mueca y se sentó al lado de Jasper. Esta no era la clase de compañía que quería tener en mi cama esta noche. Maldición. Tal vez debería de ir y acostarme con la chica Reed. No tendríamos que hacer nada, pero ella sería mucho mejor que estos dos idiotas.

"Si ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle." Chilló Emmett. Dios, mi hermano de 90 kg estaba chillando como un niño. ¿Es esto lo que provocan las chicas? ¿Era esto lo que la chica reed estaba intentando hacerme? De ninguna manera lo aceptaría.

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué estabas asustado y actuaste como un idiota? ¿Cómo crees que hubiera ido eso?" Demandé. Apestaba que tuviéramos que desperdiciar tiempo en él cuando tenía que averiguar qué iba a hacer en la cita con la chica reed.

"¡Claro que sabía que ella se enojaría! Rosie siempre está enojada por algo." Eso no me sorprendía. "Pero creí que luego de que me pegara un poco, ella me escucharía y sabría que estoy arrepentido y que la quiero de regreso."

Jasper rio. "Idiota. Ni siquiera la conozco y ya sé que ella no es tranquila. ¿Por cuánto tiempo saliste con ella?"

Emmett hizo una mueca. "¿Cuatro meses? No lo sé. Demasiado tiempo para las reglas." Él y sus estúpidas reglas. No habían hecho nada más que juzgarme con la chica reed. ¿Ella creía que yo era un idiota? Debería de conocer a mi estúpido hermano. Aunque ella escucharía las historias que este idiota le contaría y me jugaría en contra. Maldición. ¿Por qué no fue a Miami? Su reputación no me hubiera precedido.

"Reglas. Las chicas no siguen las reglas." Jasper rio ante su frase. ¿Qué mierda?

"¿Cuán drogado estás? ¿Te drogaste frente a Shorty?"

"Nah. Lo hice cuando ella se fue. Rose la quitó de mi lado." Hizo un puchero pero sonrió. "Es una chica genial, tenías razón. Gracias, Eddie." Me dio una palmadita en el brazo mientras lo miraba. "Oh, tengo que llamarla luego. Recuérdamelo."

Porque era mi trabajo asegurarme que se mantuviera en contacto con Shorty. Aunque ella era mi nexo con la chica reed. "Está bien." Me giré hacia mi hermano. "¿Nos dirás que pasó? ¿Tienes un corte en tu labio?"

Tocó su labio inferior y gruñó. "Sí, ella me golpeó un par de veces hasta que la dejé en el suelo." Que sorpresa. Mi mandíbula todavía dolía. "La llevé de la calle hasta el cerco de la casa con un aviso de se vende. Supuse que necesitábamos un poco de privacidad, ¿sabes?"

Él era demasiado idiota. "¿Privacidad? ¿Creías que ella te deseaba después de todo este tiempo?" ¿Cómo diablos estábamos emparentados? Le tendría que preguntar a mamá si era adoptado. Eso explicaría mucho.

"Diablos, sí. Rosie es muy pasional. Una vez que deja de estar enojada conmigo, me desea demasiado."

"¿En que película porno vives? La vida no funciona así." Yo debería saberlo. La chica reed había estado muy enojada conmigo desde que nos conocimos y yo no me acostaba con ella. No, probablemente me golpeaba y me bloqueaba. Por lo menos mi hermano tenía lo mismo, junto con algo de violencia física. Idiota.

"Mi colección de porno es muy grande, y si no puedes confiar en la pornografía, ¿en quien entonces?" Preguntó, luciendo ofendido ante la pregunta. Dios.

No valía la pena discutir. "¿Entonces que sucedió?"

"Entonces, estoy a solas con Rosie, la dejo en el suelo y ella me pega de nuevo, esta vez con su derecha. Ella pega bien, ¿verdad?" El idiota sonreía orgullosamente sobre el hecho de que su ex pegaba fuerte.

"Sí, imbécil, lo recuerdo bien." Toqué mi mandíbula adolorida. Esto iba a dejarme un moretón. Estaría en ABC con un moretón en un programa de sábado por la noche.

"Marica. De todas maneras, ella me pegó fuerte y fue por mis bolas, pero yo sabía mejor y me cubrí rápidamente." Que mala suerte que no le pegó en las bolas, él se lo merecía.

"¡Mierda, bolas!" Jasper gritó, riendo como un lunático. Dios. ¿Por qué me juntaba con él? Oh, sí, porque Shorty tenía mal gusto y lo necesitaba.

"De todas maneras." Dijo mi hermano mirando a Jasper, "ella me pegó en la boca ya que mis manos estaban abajo. Tomé sus muñecas y la besé."

"¿Besaste a una mujer que te golpeó dos veces e intentó pegarte en las bolas? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba."

Él me miró. "Fue caliente. Ella es tan caliente cuando está enojada. No lo sabes, hermanito."

"Tienes razón, no lo sé. Sigue." Quería callarlo para poder pensar más en la chica reed. Necesitaba descifrar esta mierda antes de mañana por la noche.

"Así que la estoy besando cuando ella abre su boca y me muerde el labio, fuertemente. Creo que tengo sangre." Dijo, tocando su labio y luciendo sorprendido. ¿Cómo si fuera una sorpresa que ella no lo quisiera besar? ¿Y ellos decían que yo era un despistado cuando se trataba de chicas?

"Una mordida de amor." Asintió Jasper. "Hey, ¿tienes comida aquí?"

"No, ve a tu habitación." Él suspiró y abrazó a la almohada a su lado. Idiota.

"Si terminaron de actuar como una pareja casada, me gustaría continuar con mi historia." Miré a Emmett y él continuó. "La dejé ir y me dio una cachetada." Lucía más ofendido ahora. "Ella comenzó a gritar sobre las agallas que tenía, al aparecer luego de lo que había hecho. Tomé sus muñecas para que no me pegara más. Le rogué que me escuchara pero ella se encogió de hombros y siguió golpeándome. Finalmente, se calmó."

Quieres decir que se dio cuenta que toda la lucha no tenía sentido y luego se volvió más inteligente. La chica reed hace lo mismo. ¿Entrenan a las mujeres así o ya nacen con ese instinto?

"Así que, hablé. Y le dije todo, hombre. Le dije que nunca dejé de amarla y que enloquecí e intenté alejarla y hacerle creer que estaba cogiéndome a otras, pero que nunca pude hacer eso porque ella era la única chica a quien quería. Estaba siendo súper romántico y ella se lo estaba creyendo, podía notarlo." Cierto, como si él pudiera decirle algo.

"Comiendo." Dijo Jasper. "¿Tienes comida?"

"Dios." Abrí mi mesa de noche y tomé los Snickers que tenía guardados. Sí, ocasionalmente comía dulces por la noche. Que se joda el nutricionista.

"Gracias." Me dijo fervientemente, abrazando los dulces como si fuera a correr. Aunque, ¿Quién sabía cuan drogado estaba?

Emmett miró a Jasper. "¿Necesitas ayuda abriendo eso?"

"No." Lo abrazó de nuevo.

"Lo que sea. Entonces, le estoy diciendo todo eso y ella se lo cree. Puedo notar que mis palabras la conmocionan. Ella me dijo imbécil porque sí, lo soy. Le pregunté si estaba saliendo con alguien y ella me dijo que no me importaba. Le dije que sí. Ella es mía. Entonces se enojó." Sonrió. Idiota sadomasoquista. "Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se volvieron sexys y me dijo que no era de nadie. Así que le dije que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Bien."

Él rio, encantado. Tenía que admitir, no era tan malo. Sonaba como algo que yo le diría a la chica reed. Tal vez él era mi hermano después de todo.

"Luego, no lo sé. Sus ojos cambian. No los podía leer, ¿sabes? Pero su voz comienza a ser sensual, y me dice que no podía salir con nadie luego de mí. Nadie se comparaba." Creo que era adoptado. Idiota.

"¿Y te lo creíste?"

"¿Es tan difícil de creerlo? Soy increíble. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Soy una leyenda. No lo olvides."

Rodé mis ojos. "Cierto. Eres el hombre, Emmett." Dije sarcásticamente pero lo ignoró.

"Le dije 'bebé, yo soy el único para ti' y ella sonrió y asintió. Así que creí que era verdad. Quiero decir, me expliqué, le dije que era un imbécil, podíamos seguir. Así es como son las cosas, ¿verdad?"

"Así es como son las cosas." Dijo Jasper con su boca llena de chocolate. Lucía como un payaso. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con los dulces? No, no quería saberlo.

"Exactamente. ¡Él me entiende!" Y él tiene solo dos neuronas. Aspira a más, hermano. "Así que ella me pide que suelte sus muñecas y lo hago, pero sigo listo para defenderme." Por lo menos estaba un poco a la defensiva. Yo seguía en silencio. Quería que terminara con la historia.

"Ella pone sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja contra el cerco. Yo estaba excitado. ¡Lo había visto en una de mis pornos la semana pasada!" Y volvíamos con su vida pornográfica. Aunque ambos vivíamos en una porno cuando queríamos, yo volvía a la realidad. Y el peligro, especialmente cuando estaba en mi rostro.

"Ella pasó sus manos por mi pecho, lo cual amaba hacer, y cuando intenté besarla ella se negó y dijo 'Todo a su tiempo, Emmett. Necesito verte primero. Hace tanto tiempo que no toco tu cuerpo sexy. Déjame tocarte' Así que naturalmente estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ella me quita la camisa y comienza a tocarme y empiezo a endurecerme, ¿sabes?"

"De las cosas que no quiero escuchar, la erección de mi hermano está primero en la lista."

"Lo que sea. Tú también te hubieras excitado. Luego ella desabrocha mis jeans y yo me quito los zapatos, y dejo que los tome. No estaba usando ropa interior, porque sabía que la vería. Así que allí estoy en toda mi gloria, ella me mira y lame sus labios. Me dice que me gire para que pueda ver mi culo, el cual siempre ha amado. Así que me giro y espero que ella lo tome, o toque mi verga, pero nada. Digo su nombre y me giro pero ella ya había cruzado el cerco. Me gritó 'eso es lo que te mereces, imbécil' y se fue corriendo, con mi ropa. Esperé allí unos minutos, seguro de que volvería, pero no lo hizo. No tenía otra opción más que volver a la fiesta. Ella y su Alice ya se habían ido." Me dijo.

"Sí, ella volvió, tomó mi guitarra y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Le estaba enseñando a tocar a Ali." Dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero.

"No era tu guitarra." Le dije.

Él sonrió inmediatamente. "Oh, sí. Genial. De todas maneras, ella gritó que Ali y ella irían a su casa y apenas tuve tiempo de pedirle su número. Oh, recuerda que la llame, ¿sí?"

"Sí, cerebro muerto, ya te dije que lo haría."

"Perdí a mi Rosie." Dijo Emmett triste.

"La perdiste hace mucho tiempo." Le dije. No sabía por qué no podía seguir con su vida.

"Tengo que tenerla, Edward. Ella es mi mundo. Nunca dejé de pensar en ella. La he buscado cada vez que he vuelto a este campus. Ella no está en la lista. Pero tú sabes donde vive. Puedo ir ahora, y hacer que me escuche."

"Tú no irás. Ella no estará de humor para hablar. Necesitas darle tiempo para calmarse."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y luego que hago?" ¿Él me preguntaba a mí? Que diablos.

"Enamórala." Sugirió Jasper. Ambos lo miramos. Por lo menos logró quitarse el chocolate de su rostro.

"¿Enamorarla? ¿Cómo?"

"Tú sabes, cómprale dulces, flores, corazones y arcoíris. Los arcoíris son lindos." Él lucía perplejo. "Regálale un gatito. A las chicas les gustan los gatitos." Él asintió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté.

"Salí con María durante toda la secundaria. Cada vez que la cagaba, le regalaba esas cosas y ella me perdonaba."

No pensaba que Rose fuera tan fácil. "¡Puedo hacerlo!" Exclamó Emmett. Esperaba que Blondie no se vengara con un gatito indefenso. "¿En donde está el refugio animal más cercano?"

"Emmett, es medianoche. No abren. Y en verdad no creo que debas regalarle a Rose nada vivo. Deja los gatitos y los cachorros. Haz la otra mierda primero."

Emmett frunció el ceño pero asintió. "Está bien. Eso tiene sentido. No sé si le gustarán los gatitos. Nunca tuvo mascota. Pregúntale a Ali si le gustan los gatitos." Le dijo a Jasper.

"Okey. Necesito llamarla. Recuérdamelo." No dije nada. No valía la pena.

"Así que, ¿Cómo te fue con tu chica? Obviamente no muy bien ya que estás aquí." Emmett se concentró en mí ahora." No sabía si quería que lo hiciera. Seguro, lo había querido antes, pero claramente él era un imbécil con las mujeres.

"Ella se emborrachó así que la llevé a su casa."

"¿Y?" Preguntó, como si supiera que había más.

"Y me pidió que fuera a la cama con ella pero no lo hice porque estaba borracha y me hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho."

"Así que, espera un minuto, ¿pudiste coger pero no lo hiciste? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?"

¿Cómo si lo supiera? Eso era lo que me preguntaba toda la puta noche. "Si me acostaba con ella, no me lo perdonaría. Ella sería peor que Blondie contigo. No quiero que me odie."

"¡A ha!" Gritó. "¡La amas!"

¿Amar? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre amar? "¡No! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¡No puedo amar a alguien que no conozco!"

"Claro que sí. Ayúdame, Jasper."

"Puedes." Asintió. "Yo amo a Ali."

"Claro que no. La conoces hace un par de horas." Le dije. Claramente había sobreestimado la cantidad de células vivas que quedaban en su cerebro. Obviamente ninguna.

"Tenemos una conexión espiritual. Muy profunda. Lo sé porque lo sentí y ella me lo dijo." Shorty obviamente lo había embrujado. O mezclado su marihuana con algo más fuerte. Eso debería ser.

"Jasper, ¿sabes algo sobre ella? ¿Cuál es su apellido?" Demandé.

Él lucía perplejo. "Uh, creo que es un nombre de tipo. ¿David? ¿James? ¿Qué importa? Un día será Whitlock."

Y ahora él se estaba casando. Estaba rodeado de locos. "Están locos. Ambos. Solo váyanse. No pueden ayudarme."

"¿Ayudarte con qué?" Preguntó Emmett. Jasper estaba abrazando de nuevo a mi almohada. Tal vez pensaba que era su futura esposa.

"¡Con la chica reed! ¡Obviamente! No sé que tiene ella que me hace romper todas tus preciadas reglas. ¿Sabes que la invité a salir esta noche?"

"¿La invitaste a salir? ¿Cómo una cita? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?" Emmett me sonreía.

"Profunda." Dijo Jasper. Diablos.

"No lo sé. Un minuto me estaba gritando en la cocina que no podía gustarme porque no me conocía y al otro la estaba colocando en su cama, e invitándola a salir."

"Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes." Me dijo Jasper, abrazando a la almohada.

"No importa. Ella estaba borracha y probablemente no lo recuerde."

"¿Eso quieres?" Preguntó Emmett. ¿Quería? Me lo había preguntado un millón de veces.

"No lo sé. La deseo y la única manera de tenerla es conociéndola. ¿Así que supongo? Pero no sé como salir en citas. No sé a donde llevarla. No sé nada."

"Llévala a un lugar donde hagan la cosa." Sugirió Jasper.

¿Y eso me ayudaba en algo? "¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"

"¡Tú sabes!" Señaló la habitación como si la respuesta estuviera flotando en el aire. ¿Qué mierda?

"No, no tengo idea." Miré a mi hermano quien estaba también despistado. Eso no me sorprendía. Incluso si Jasper hubiera respondido, Emmett hubiera lucido así.

"Tengo que llamar a Ali. Ella sabrá lo que quiero decir." Tomó su teléfono y me lo dio. "Llámala por favor."

¿Qué diablos? Busqué entre sus contactos. "No la veo en tu teléfono."

"Está bajo la W." Me dijo.

"¿De Whitlock?" Pregunté sarcásticamente mientras me movía por la W. De ninguna manera. "¿Wife?"

"¡Sí, bebé!" Jasper comenzó a reírse. Apreté el número y esperé a que Shorty respondiera.

"¡Hola, Jaspy! ¿Llegaste a casa, bebé?"

¿Jaspy? Diablos. "Hey, Shorty, soy Edward. Bebé me dijo que te llamara."

Él rio. "¡Dale besos!"

"No haré nada. Raro."

"¡Edward! Me sorprendió ver a Bella durmiendo sola cuando llegué. ¿Te comportaste?"

¿Qué era, algún pervertido que se aprovechaba de las mujeres embriagadas? Las podía conseguir fácilmente sobrias, gracias.

"Sí, la puse en su habitación y rechacé su invitación de unírmele. Gracias por tu fe en mí, Shorty."

"Tengo fe en ti, sino no te le hubieras acercado ni a diez metros. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No lo sé. Me gritó y me dijo que no la conocía, se emborrachó y la llevé a su casa."

Ella rio. "Parece que fue una noche divertida."

"No tan divertida como la tuya, señora Whitlock. ¿Con que lo drogaste?"

"Está drogado con Alice al natural. ¡No caerá de esta!"

Genial. "Bueno, no está drogado naturalmente. Está abusando de mi almohada mientras hablamos."

Ella suspiró. "Trabajaré en eso. Roma no se construyó en un día. Mi Jaspy necesita un guía." Jaspy. Eso me mataba.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué me estás llamando, Edward?"

"Él dijo que tú entendías lo que quería decir."

"¿Entender que?"

Suspiré. Aquí vamos. Si se lo decía, estaba comprometido. "De alguna manera, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, le pregunté a la chica reed si quería salir mañana conmigo, a una cita. Bueno, esta noche supongo."

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Le pediste una cita?" Ella estaba chillando en el teléfono.

"Sí. Le dije que me gustaba y ella dijo que no sabía nada de ella y que la única manera de conocerla sería si pasaba tiempo con ella, así que le pedí una cita."

"Bueno, bien."

"¿Lo es? Ella está borracha y probablemente no lo recuerde."

"Yo lo haré y le diré que tiene una cita contigo."

Sí, tenía razón. Estaba estancado. "¿Así que, que hago con ella?"

Ella rio. "¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?"

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida." Le dije.

"Es cierto. Bueno, no lo harás."

Claro que no. Me había mentalizado que no iba a tener sexo en la primera cita. La chica reed me mantendría alejado. Pero por lo menos estaría a su servicio. "Lo sé. Jasper me dijo que la llevara al lugar donde hacen las cosas. De alguna manera, se supone que tú sabes lo que quiere decir."

Ella rio. "¿No es el más lindo? Sé lo que quiere decir. Quiere decir que hay una orquesta sinfónica tocando un concierto afuera en Westcott mañana por la noche. Bella quiere ir y nos iba a encontrar allí. Ahora, parece que tú la puedes llevar."

¿Una orquesta? Mátenme. "Pero…"

"¡Sin peros! Es perfecto. Tú quieres una oportunidad para conocerla, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mejor manera que probar que estás interesado al llevarla a un lugar que puede disfrutar? Es afuera, al aire libre. ¡Puedes llevar una manta y hacer un picnic! Le encantará."

Bueno, si a la chica Reed le encantaba, entonces a mí también. "¿Le recordarás que tenemos una cita?" Sonaba como un idiota preguntando.

"¡Lo haré! La prepararé. Esto será divertido."

"¡Pregúntale sobre Rosie!" Gritó mi hermano aunque estaba a medio metro.

Shorty también lo había escuchado. "Bueno, ella no me mató, pero estuvo cerca. Tiró su ropa por la ventana del auto de camino a casa y luego se encerró en su habitación."

"Se encerró en su habitación y tiró tu ropa por la ventana." Le dije.

"¿Pero le gustan los gatitos?" Era tan idiota.

"Tu Jaspy le dijo a Emmett que le comprara gatitos y arcoíris. Emmett quiere saber si le gustan los gatitos."

Alice rio. "Le gustan los animales, pero no podemos tenerlos en nuestro apartamento. Y no sé si quisiera uno de él."

"No se permiten gatitos en su apartamento."

"¿A quien le importa? ¿Le gustan o no?" Preguntó. Asentí y lo callé.

"¿Crees que el idiota tiene chance de recuperarla?" Emmett se acercó tanto que prácticamente estaba en mi regazo. Lo alejé y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

"No lo sé. Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Rose es una persona muy apasionada."

"Lo es." Asintió Emmett. "Me encanta eso sobre ella."

"Llevará mucho tiempo y dedicación."

"Le regalaré un gatito. Yo pagaré las multas."

Alice rio. "Bueno, esto será interesante de ver, desde ambos lados. Ustedes chicos Cullen son bastante despistados, ¿verdad?"

"No me compares con este idiota, por favor. Yo, por lo menos, no quedé desnudo."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Y si Bella te hubiera encantado? Apuesto a que estarías a sus pies."

"Estaría duro en su mano, Shorty."

"¡Ew! Basta, chicos. Lidiaré contigo mañana. Dame con mi hombre."

Le di el teléfono a Jasper. Él lo miró confundido. "¿Cómo vuelvo a hablar normal?"

Dios. "¿Por qué te gusta?"

Alice rio y dijo que era sexy. Quité el altavoz. "¿Estás segura que estará lista para mañana?"

"Ella lo estará. ¿Y tú?"

"Honestamente no lo sé."

"Bien. Ya era tiempo de que fueras inseguro sobre algo. Nos vemos mañana, Edward."

Le di el teléfono a Jasper. Mañana. Una orquesta en el campus. Estaría muy fuera de mi elemento. Pero estaría con mi chica reed. Tal vez valía la pena.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

**Beta: dianittaCS**

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 7**

Mis clases por la mañana eran muy pesadas y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que tenía que hacer en mi cita con la chica reed. Necesitaba una manta, eso sería fácil. Y mierda para el picnic. ¿Qué comía la gente en los picnics? Sandwiches. Ensalada de papa. Mierdas como esas. Okey, iría a Publix y compraría toda esa mierda antes de pasarla a buscar. ¿Tendría que llevarle flores? No, eso era demasiado. Le daría su oboe de vuelta. Eso era un buen primer regalo.

Volví a mi habitación luego de la última clase. Tal vez podía dormir un poco. Entre los ronquidos de mi hermano y mis propios pensamientos no lo había podido hacer. ¿De que le iba a hablar? Tendría que hacerle un montón de preguntas para probarle que quería conocerla, o alguna mierda de esas. Lo que sea que la hiciera feliz.

Abrí mi puerta y casi muero estrangulado por un globo que se enredó en mi cuello. "¿Qué mierda es esto? Lo alejé y miré mi habitación incrédulo. Había globos por todas partes. No eran de los baratos. Los de helio. Tenían arcoíris. Maldición. "¿Emmett, que mierda hiciste?" Había rosas en mi escritorio y un gran oso de peluche usando un viejo jersey de Emmett con el número 45 en él. De reojo pude ver algo moverse. ¿Qué mierda?

Él sacó su cabeza fuera de mi habitación. "¡Aquí estás! Tenemos que irnos."

¿Por qué diablos seguía aquí? "¿Por qué no estás de camino a casa? ¿Y que quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos? No iré a ningún lado contigo."

"No puedo irme sin antes hablar con Rosie." Dijo como si fuera lo más normal, lo cual para él lo era. "Y tengo que darle los gatitos."

¿Gatitos? Oh, Dios, estaba siguiendo el consejo de Jasper. "Escucha, Em, no creo…"

"Lo sé Rosie." Él interrumpió, saliendo del baño y colocándose una camisa roja. "Tengo que volver con ella. Este es el comienzo. Cuando se lo des, dile que la amo y que no puedo vivir más sin ella."

¿Cuándo hiciera que? "¿Discúlpame? ¿Cuándo me convertí en tu mensajero? No le daré nada." Golpeé un globo antes de irme.

Los ojos azules de Emmett se entrecerraron y se acercó a mí. Me mantuve de pie. Ya no éramos más adolescentes. "No me dices donde vive, así que sí, le darás todo o llamaré a mamá y le diré que tienes una cita esta noche."

Joder. Él sabía que me tenía allí, ella me perseguiría. "¿No tienes un trabajo a donde ir?"

Emmett bufó y tomó su billetera del escritorio. "Vendo autos, hermano. Y me contrataron porque soy Emmett Cullen. Dudo que me despidan por faltar un par de días. Si lo hacen, buscaré otro. No es el trabajo de mi vida ni nada por el estilo."

Bueno, eso era cierto. "¿Cuál es el trabajo de tu vida?"

"Hacer que Rose sea mía de nuevo." Respondió, perfectamente serio. Dios. Algo se movió de nuevo y una pequeña bola de pelos salió debajo de mi cama hacia el baño."

"¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¿Es un gatito en mi habitación?"

Emmett levantó la cosita gris. "Esta es Rainbow. El de allá sobre el oso de peluche es Emmett Junior." Miré mi cama y allí estaba, un gatito blanco y negro acurrucado contra el oso.

"¿Qué mierda está haciendo en mi cama, Emmett?" Iba a quitarlo pero Emmett fue más rápido. Había un montón de pelos en mi almohada.

"Bueno, necesitaba una siesta antes de irse a su nuevo hogar."

Miré al idiota de mi hermano quien estaba abrazando a los dos gatitos contra su pecho. "¿En serio le darás los gatitos a Rose? Sus vidas están en tus manos si ella los mata."

"Mi Rosie no lastima ni a una mosca." Díselo a mi puta mandíbula. "Ella los amará y se enamorará de nuevo de mí."

Su lógica no tenía sentido conmigo pero no iba a discutir. Necesitaba quitar estas cosas de mi habitación antes de que se infestara de pulgas y más pelo de gato. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Jasper apareció con dos gatitos negros.

"Está bien. Esto luce bien, hombre." Miró los globos con demasiado interés. "¿Puedo quedarme con uno?"

"¿Para que?" Preguntó Emmett tomando las llaves.

"Son lindos." Dijo Jasper mirando el brillante globo.

"Maldición, ¿estás drogado de nuevo? Tenemos un juego en dos días, idiota." Tal vez él no jugaba, ¿pero y si me lastimaba? Imbécil.

Él frunció el ceño. "No haré nada el viernes y el sábado. Hoy es jueves, ¿verdad?"

Por supuesto que no sabía que día era. "¿Para que diablos tienes gatitos?"

Jasper me sonrió. "Este es Jimmy y este es Hendrix. Uno es para Ali y otro es para mí. Son almas gemelas como nosotros."

Almas gemelas. Encantador. Como si él supiera como era su alma gemela. "No puedes tener gatitos en los dormitorios."

"¡Puedo si quiero! Jimmy sabrá cuando tendrá que esconderse." Jasper abrazó a su estúpido gatito mientras yo no tenía tiempo de lidiar con toda esta mierda.

"Terminemos con esta mierda. Me gustaría que mi habitación volviera a la normalidad." Emmett tomó los globos y me dio las rosas. Sostuvo los dos gatitos con sus manos. Jasper tenía el oso de peluche y lo abrazaba como abrazó mi almohada anoche. Maldito raro. Sus gatitos estaban seguros en el otro brazo.

"Él es increíble. Lo llamaré Bob." Jasper le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

"¿Sabes que no es tuyo, verdad?"

"Lo sé, pero merece un nombre." Lucía muy serio sobre el asunto. Cuanto más pronto me deshaga de estos raros, mejor.

Lo que sea. Seguí a los idiotas fuera de mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Fuimos al estacionamiento y puse toda la mierda detrás de la camioneta de Emmett. Esperaba que nadie me viera cargando tres docenas de rosas blancas y rojas. Todo el mundo hablaría y probablemente la chica reed se enteraría y pensaría que estaba jugando a dos puntas o algo así. Maldito estúpido hermano. Hice que Jasper llevara las flores las cuales quedaron entre él y el estúpido oso; sus gatitos se fueron al asiento trasero.

Emmett me dio los suyos e inmediatamente el gris se subió a mi hombro y se quedó contra mi cuello. Ronroneaba y me hacía cosquillas. El blanco y negro se recostó contra mi pierna.

"Creo que Rainbow está enamorada de ti." Me dijo Emmett mientras arrancaba el auto.

Dios. "Bueno, esperemos que viva para verme de nuevo. Te digo, si Blondie mata a estas cosas; su muerte está en tus manos."

"Ella no los matará. Mi Rosie tiene corazón." Está bien, si él lo dice. Miré a Jasper jugar con el oso entreteniéndose a él y a los gatitos quienes intentaban atacarlo.

"¿Cómo diablos tus gatos pueden ser almas gemelas? ¿No son hermanos?"

Jasper me miró y sonrió. "El incesto es lo mejor." Que desagradable. "No, hombre, estaban en jaulas separadas al lado del otro, mirándose como nos miramos Ali y yo."

"La conoces a Shorty por cinco minutos. Probablemente no sabes como luce."

"Luce como un ángel." Sus ojos eran soñadores y tomó un globo. "Ella es más linda que todos los colores en el cielo." ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con él? Su cerebro estaba frito.

"Así que, guíame hacia su casa." Cortó Emmett.

"No entrarás, ¿verdad?" No necesitaba ser la carnada de mi hermano antes de mi cita esta noche.

"No, Jasper y tú irán. Yo esperaré en el auto. Este es solo un paso. Ella todavía no puede verme."

"¿Compraste toda la mierda que necesitan los gatos? No puedes dejarlos ahí para que caguen por todo su apartamento. No te ganarás ningún punto." ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el inteligente del grupo?

"Oh sí, está detrás. Tenemos las cajas y la comida junto con los platos y los collares. Aunque debería comprarles personalizados. Bueno, eso puede ser parte del próximo regalo." Estaba sonriendo, entusiasmado sobre comprarle otra cosa a Rose que probablemente ella no quisiera.

"Espero que no creas que soy tu mandadero, entregándole las cosas a Blondie quedando al borde de su ira y sus golpes." No haría eso por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por ver a la chica reed.

"Harás lo que te diga que hagas y te gustará." Sus ojos azules me miraron y lo miré.

"¡Esposa! ¿Estás en casa?" Me giré para ver a Jasper hablando por teléfono. Por lo menos podía usarlo. Tal vez no estaba tan drogado como anoche. "¿Te gusta Jimmy Hendrix? Porque uno de ellos es tuyo. Tú eliges." Acarició a cada gatito en la cabeza. Aunque, tal vez lo estaba. "Ya verás, Ali gata. Hehe gata. Eso es lo que verás."

Rodé mis ojos. "Sí, está aquí. ¿No te gusta, verdad? Ni siquiera te dio un Jimmy o un Hendrix." Hizo una pausa. "¡No puedo decirte! Es una sorpresa. ¿Estás allí? Sí, él está aquí." Luego me golpeó en la cabeza su teléfono.

Lo tomé y quité su mano. El gatito me clavó sus garras y maldije por lo bajo. Shorty se enojaría si la saludaría con una maldición. "Hey, Shorty."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Preguntó, sonando exasperada.

"Tendrás un matrimonio muy complicado si necesitas que alguien te traduzca todos sus balbuceos."

"Yo me arreglaré, no te preocupes." Bueno, eso funcionaba. Mejor él que yo. "¿Qué está intentando decir?"

"Quiere saber si tú, o alguna de tus compañeras está en tu apartamento. Los dos idiotas tienen regalos para ustedes y antes de que lleguemos allí, quiero decir que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto y que intenté detenerlos." No dejaría que patearan mi trasero por esta estupidez. Ya bastante tenía con la chica reed sin agregar a Shorty y Blondie a la mezcla.

"Bella y yo estamos en casa. Rose no." Gracias a Dios. No me tirarían un gatito por la cabeza. ¿Pero la chica Reed estaba allí?

"¿Sabe que tenemos una cita?" Pregunté. ¿Ella tenía que saberlo, verdad?

"Sí, sabe." Esperé y nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está molesta? ¿Entusiasmada? ¿Resignada? ¿Por qué no me dices nada, Shorty?"

"No sé como está. Ella lo recordó por sí misma y cuando se lo pregunté, dijo que tenía una cita contigo y que no sabía que hacer. Le dije que fuera. Ella dijo que lo haría. Ha estado en su habitación desde entonces. Tú la pasarás a buscar, ¿verdad?"

"Joder, no. Tengo que buscar las cosas y cambiarme." Miré el pelo de gato que había en mi camisa e intenté quitarlo. Malditos gatos.

"¿Qué cenarán?"

Hice una mueca. "No lo sé, mierda de Publix. Sandwiches o algo así. ¿Qué le gusta comer?"

Shorty dudó en la línea. "Eso funcionará. Cómprale un sándwich de pavo. Ella comerá lo que sea menos los pimientos."

Shorty era una maravilla. "Gracias."

"Tú me diste a Jasper. Yo te estoy ayudando con Bella, siempre y cuando la trates bien y no intentes acostarte con ella."

"Sí, sí, lo sé." Hubo una explosión y Jasper o uno de los gatos chilló. No lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que ocho pares de garras se estaban clavando en mi piel.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué mierda hiciste?" Pregunté.

"¡Jimmy lo explotó! ¡Linda Ali murió!" Jasper estaba sosteniendo una de las tiras del globo. Quité los gatos de mi hombro y de mi pierna y los sostuve contra mi pecho, intentando calmarlos. Su piel estaba sensible y temblaban. Sus gatitos se habían perdido, probablemente estaban escondidos del ruido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Demandó Alice, sonando frenética. "¿Por qué grita Jasper?"

"Porque es un idiota y no tengo idea de porqué te gusta. Por supuesto que explotó, idiota."

"Edward, sal del teléfono. La verás pronto." Emmett estaba gritando y buscaba algo debajo de su asiento. Supongo que encontró a los gatitos.

"Shorty, estamos en camino. Solo quédate allí y recuerda que no tengo nada que ver con esto."

"Dios. Está bien, estaré aquí. Espero que no sea nada malo y que Jasper esté entero cuando vengan."

"No tocaré un cabello de su cabeza, Shorty. Nos vemos pronto." Terminé la llamada y le tiré el teléfono. "Te patearé el culo si explotas de nuevo un globo en un auto lleno de gatitos, idiota."

"¡Jimmy lo hizo!" Chilló. En serio, lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"No dejas que un gato saque las garras a un globo. Son afiladas, algo que puedo comprobarlo porque estoy sangrando de las heridas que me provocó." El gatito gris trepó entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

"¡Deja de hablar y dime a donde ir!" Exclamó Emmett. "Antes de que Jasper explote todos los globos." Agarró entre sus piernas a un gatito y se lo dio a Jasper, quien lo abrazó.

"Dobla a la derecha en Main." Lo dirigí al apartamento de la chica reed mientras Jasper colocaba a los gatitos en una canasta. Los dos que estaba sosteniendo dormían ahora, el gris estaba en mi hombro y el otro contra mi camisa ahora cubierta de pelos. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y quitármela. También tenía que ver si necesitaba una transfusión de sangre. Que lindo comienzo para mi cita. Esperaba que no fuera una señal.

"A la izquierda. Luego sigue de largo. Aquí estamos." Emmett estacionó y me miró. "¿Qué? Tu chica no está en casa, así que puedes llevar tu propia mierda."

Salió del auto y tomó los globos y las rosas. Jasper salió con el oso y los estúpidos gatos. Yo todavía tenía a los otros dos. "¿Por qué no llevas estos? Yo llevaré las flores." Emmett se cambió. Me sentía menos estúpido llevando las rosas y los globos. Aunque, esperaba que nadie me viera. Entramos al elevador y subimos. Las puertas se abrieron.

"¿Edward Cullen?" Mierda. Me giré y vi a una chica que apenas reconocía. ¿La había cogido? Mierda.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" Intenté sonar como si no estuviera sosteniendo los globos y las rosas. Emmett se detuvo a mi lado y el gatito gris salió de sus manos y se enterró en mi hombro de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda?

"Hermano, Rainbow está enamorada de ti."

"Cállate."

"Um, wow. Eso es mucho… wow." Dijo la chica. "¿Tienes novia?"

Abrí mi boca para negar esa oración ridícula pero Jasper me interrumpió. "Sí, se llama reed."

La chica me miró y miró al gato. ¿Por qué se había descontrolado mi vida tan de pronto? ¡Chicas! "No sabía que ibas para ese lado. Eso explica los arcoíris."

Emmett comenzó a reírse. "¡Ella cree que te gustan los tipos!"

"¡Chica Reed! Y su nombre es Bella. Bella es mi novia." ¿Mierda, acaso había dicho eso?

"¿Oh, en serio?" Oh, mierda. La miré y allí estaba, la chica reed de pie en su puerta mirándome.

"Sí. No. Joder. No lo sé." Caminé al lado de la chica que estaba seguro que había cogido la fiesta de primavera pasada y fui hacia la chica reed.

"Nos vemos luego, Bella." Dijo la rubia. Mierda, se conocían. Estaba jodido.

"Adiós, Tricia." Sus ojos estaban en mí mientras hablaba. ¿Por qué era tan caliente? Ella era linda, seguro, pero había un montón de chicas lindas. Algo de ella me llamaba. No podía descubrirlo.

"Hola, chica reed."

"Hola novio." ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Era todo la culpa de Jasper. "Es una gran colección eso que tienes allí." Giró su cabeza.

"¡No son para ti!" Mi hermano y Jasper estaba detrás de mí, riéndose como tontos. Imbéciles. "Quiero decir, puedes tenerlos si quieres, pero el imbécil de mi hermano compró toda esta mierda para Blondie."

"¿Mierda?" Preguntó. La gatita acarició mi oreja mientras hacía una mueca.

"¿Podrías quitarme esta cosa?"

"Hermano, no puedo evitar que Rainbow esté enamorada de ti. Ella tiene un mal gusto. Hola, soy Emmett. Mi hermano no me presentó así que lo hago yo." Le dio su mano cosa que era algo fácil ya que yo estaba sosteniendo sus putas flores y globos. Si pudiera patear su culo lo haría.

"Ella es joven y no sabe. Soy Bella." Ella le dio su mano y sonrió. Nunca me sonreía. ¿Qué diablos? Y las chicas me amaban. No era sorprendente que esta gatita estuviera enloquecida. Usualmente lo estaban.

"¡Hola, reed! ¡Me casaré con Ali!" Allí estaba Jasper, sonriéndole a mi chica y recibiendo una sonrisa. A mí me miraba sospechosa, a ellos les sonreía. ¿Cuán injusto era eso? No la había tocado anoche.

"Eso escuché. Y tienes gatitos y un oso. Es un buen día para ti."

"Jimmy, Hendrix y Bob." Jasper los presentó a todos.

"Son muy lindos. ¿Quieres llevárselos?"

"¡Sí, por favor!" Pasó a su lado rápidamente llamando a su "esposa". Shorty corrió hacia él chillando sobre los lindos gatitos y Jaspy. Esto apestaba.

"Así que, um, ¿puedes mostrarme la habitación de Rosie? Quiero poner esto." Dijo Emmett.

La chica reed lo miró por un momento y señaló la habitación. "Su habitación está a la derecha. No toques nada y sal en cinco minutos o te sacaré."

Emmett agarró las flores y le quité una antes de que se llevara los globos. Él rió y se la di a Bella quien la tomó con su mano izquierda y la olió delicadamente. Ella lucía como una pintura parada en la puerta sosteniendo la flor. ¿Y qué clase de pensamiento gay era ese?

"¿Así que, esta es Rainbow?" La chica reed acarició a la gatita quien le olió la mano antes de esconderse en mi hombro. ¿Qué mierda era esta cosa?

"Sí, no me culpes por el nombre gay. Emmett lo puso." Dejé a la gatita en el piso antes de que entrara.

Ella rio. "Es linda." Claro que lo era. Ella no podía ser razonable. "Gracias por la flor."

"Era lo menos que podía hacer. Puedes tener a la gatita si quieres. Dudo que Rose necesite dos."

La chica reed rio. "¿Así que le robarás los regalos de tu hermano a otra chica para dármelos a mí? En verdad sabes como impresionar a una chica, Cullen."

"Te impresioné mucho el día que te conocí."

Ella sonrió. Quería besarla. "Creo que fuiste tú quien quedó impresionado. Tú eres quien no se puede alejar."

Arqueé una ceja y me recosté contra la puerta. "Tú fuiste quien no quería que me fuera anoche."

Ella se sonrojó y lo encontré fascinante. Toqué su mejilla y ella se sorprendió. Su piel era increíblemente suave. Quería tocarla.

"Tal vez estaba muy borracha." Ella sugirió sonriendo.

"¿No estás borracha ahora, verdad?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Y saldrás conmigo más tarde."

"Supongo. Después de todo, dije que sí. Sería rudo rechazarte."

Oh, no, ella no se alejaría. "Puedes hacerlo, si quieres." Sus ojos marrones me miraron, con confusión y un poco de dolor.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Preguntó suavemente.

"¿Estoy de pie frente a ti cubierto con pelo de gato? Creo que quiero salir contigo, chica reed."

Ella rio. "A Rose no le gustará el pelo de gato en sus cosas."

"Ese es el problema de Emmett. Le dije que él es el responsable de sus vidas." La chica reed saltó cuando Rainbow se frotó contra su tobillo. Ella la tomó y la acarició. Ahora estaba celoso de la estúpida gata.

"No dejaré que Rose te lastime, ¿verdad linda?" Maldición, Jasper tenía razón. La chica reed estaba enamorada de los gatitos. Ella miró a la chica reed. Tenia que admitir que era lindo, si te gustaban los gatitos, lo cual no me gustaban.

Emmett salió de la habitación y me moví para que pudiera pasar por la puerta. "Necesito ir a buscar sus mierdas. Mierda, quiero decir, sus cosas." Le sonrió a la chica reed mientras iba al elevador.

"Idiota." Murmuré.

Ella rio. "Tiene que trabajar, pero parece ser un gran gesto."

"¿A ustedes les gusta eso?"

"Depende quien hace el gesto, supongo."

Eso era interesante. "¿Y si fuera yo?"

Ella rio. "Creo que la mitad del estudiantado moriría si fueras tú quien hiciera eso por una chica."

Hice una mueca. "Puedo hacer gestos por una chica."

"Yo también." Ella se rio ante mi expresión. "Estoy bromeando. Aunque no fue un gran gesto, en verdad te agradezco que me hayas cuidado anoche. Probablemente no me lo merezco por la forma en que actué, pero me trajiste a casa y no aceptaste mi estúpida propuesta."

Eso era. Un poco de apreciación era todo lo que necesitaba. "No fue una propuesta estúpida, y créeme, si la hicieras de nuevo, te tendría desnuda y gritando antes de que puedas cambiar de opinión."

La chica reed dio un grito ahogado y se sonrojó de nuevo. Toqué la gatita y su mejilla. Ella respiraba un poco entrecortada. ¿Quién diría que se avergonzaba? Parecía tan serena, era increíble. Me gustaba.

"Buena movida, hermano." Gruñí mientras Emmett me daba un codazo y llevaba las cosas de los gatos.

La chica reed rio de nuevo mientras la gatita la abandonaba y se acurrucaba en mi brazo. "Ella en verdad tiene algo por ti."

"Sí, bueno, se quedará aquí." Hice una mueca y la gatita se acurrucó contra mi hombro de nuevo.

"Hey, ella podría ser tu mascota de equipo."

Reí. "Renegade es un millón de veces más grande que ella. Creo que nos quedaremos con él."

Ella se acercó a mí y acarició a la gatita. Un par de centímetros más y estaría donde la quería. La gatita se alejó y Bella se acercó de nuevo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y puse mi mano en su cintura para que no se moviera. Esta gatita era la mejor. Tal vez debería quedármela.

"Ella estará triste cuando te vayas."

La miré y sonreí. "Volveré a pasarte a buscar y la veré."

Ella sonrió y sus dedos acariciaron mi cuello mientras acariciaba a la gatita. Joder, la quería. "Probablemente no será suficiente para ella."

"Tal vez me dejarás volver y podré jugar con la gatita después de esta noche." Ella mordió su labio. Ambos sabíamos que no estaba hablando de la gatita en mi hombro.

"¿Crees que querrás venir luego de esta noche?" Preguntó.

"Siempre querré venir, chica reed." Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonreí. "Y sí, querré venir aquí luego de esta noche también, siempre y cuando no me lastimes con tu lengua ácida esta noche."

"Puedes esperar a experimentar con mi lengua esta noche, Cullen."

Reí. "Claro que sí."

"Eso veremos. ¿Me dirás a donde iremos?"

"No. Es una sorpresa."

Ella me miró sospechosamente. "¿Me gustará?"

"Estarás conmigo. ¿Qué puede no gustarte?"

Ella sonrió. "Puedo pensar en un par de cosas. ¿Te acostaste con Tricia?"

Joder. "¿Quién es Tricia?"

"La chica a quien le informaste que yo era tu novia. Le estaba prestando un par de notas para nuestra clase de literatura."

"No conozco a ninguna Tricia."

Ella rio. "Eso es porque no recuerdas el nombre de ninguna chica."

"Recuerdo el tuyo, Bella."

Ella no rio esta vez. En verdad le encantaba cuando decía su nombre. Un arma excelente a tener en cuenta.

"Mmm, hmmm, ¿nos encontraremos con alguna mujer sin nombre donde estemos? Necesito saber si me sacarán los ojos."

"¿Cómo si alguna vez dejara pasar eso? Pero no, no es probable que nos encontremos con alguien que tengamos que preocuparnos. De lo contrario a lo que se dice, no me cogí a la mitad del campus." Era más probable que nos encontremos con el idiota de Jacob que con alguna chica que me haya cogido. Esperaba que no estuviera allí esta noche.

"¿Un cuarto de ellas?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"No tanto. ¿Es un problema para ti?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi, uh, historia romántica."

Ella rio. "¿Hay algo romántico en tu historia?"

Era una pregunta válida. "No, supongo que no. Pero tú preguntaste."

"Solo quería saber si habías tenido sexo con mi amiga, quien ahora cree que eres mi novio. Creo que hará las clases un poco incómodas."

"Oh." No respondí y ella asintió, tomando eso como una confirmación, supongo.

"¿De todas maneras por qué dijiste eso?"

Mierda. Hazte el tonto. "¿Qué?"

"Que yo era tu novia."

"Uh, bueno, Jasper dijo que tenía una novia llamada Reed y ella pensó que era gay, y le dije que tú eras una chica y no un chico. No lo sé, ¿te molesta?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no. Es que no es una descripción adecuada de lo que somos."

"¿Qué es? Tuvimos sexo y ahora te llevaré a una cita."

"Una primera cita. Eso no te hace mi novio."

"Bueno, tal vez estemos haciendo todo al revés así que esto sería algo más."

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Tú no quieres una novia."

¿Cómo lo sabía? "Tú no sabes lo que quiero."

"¿Y tú sí?"

"No. Eso es lo que estoy intentando descifrar." Me acerqué a ella y puse mi dedo en su mentón, tocando su mandíbula. "Te quiero a ti. No estaría aquí si no lo quisiera. Y tú me quieres, o no estaría aquí si no lo quisieras. Hagamos eso ahora y veremos a donde nos lleva."

Ella me miró y lamió sus labios. Acerqué mis labios a ella. Finalmente, la iba a besar de nuevo. Había un Dios.

"Vayámonos de aquí, hermano. Quiero limpiar este lugar antes de que vuelva Rosie. Oops." El gran estúpido se detuvo cuando vio que la chica reed y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos. "Lo siento." Rodé mis ojos y ella se alejó y sonrió.

"Está bien. Necesito aprontarme. Tengo una cita esta noche y ya que es un misterio, no tengo idea de qué ponerme."

Sonreí. "Tan poco como puedas." Ella me pegó en el brazo y se acercó a tomar el gatito que estaba en mi hombro. Maulló pero parecía estar dormida. "En serio, usa pantalones y lleva una chaqueta. Probablemente refrescará esta noche."

Ella asintió. "Okey. ¿Te veo a las siete?"

"Sí." Ella tomó el gatito y su rosa y caminó hacia el pasillo. La miré hasta que cerró la puerta.

Mi hermano me golpeó en la espada. "Es una chica genial. Me gusta. No la cagues."

No la cagues. Esa sería mi meta esta noche. No la cagues y puede que vuelvas a jugar con esa gatita de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

**Beta: dianittaCS**

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 8**

Esto no sería tan malo. La comida estaba en un refrigerador en la maleta, junto con la manta. Tenía el oboe de la chica reed y otra rosa, color rosa, junto conmigo en el asiento del pasajero. A ella le había gustado la primera, así que supuse que una segunda sería una buena idea. Estacioné frente a su apartamento y respiré hondo. ¿De donde salían estos nervios? Yo era el maldito Edward Cullen y no me ponía nervioso, no antes de un juego y menos por una chica.

Molesto, tomé el oboe y la flor y salí del auto. Caminé y apreté el botón del elevador. ¿Era tan difícil? Solo tenía que llegar a su puerta, pasarla a buscar e irnos. Yo lucía demasiado caliente con un par de jeans, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Refrescaba por la noche así que la chaqueta servía para eso también, además de hacerme lucir bien. Tenía que asegurarme de que la chica reed llevara una chaqueta. Aunque, tal vez no. Yo podía mantenerla caliente.

El elevador se abrió, y por suerte no me encontré con ninguna chica. Caminé hacia la puerta de Bella y pasé mi mano por mi cabello antes de tocar el timbre. La puerta se abrió y sostuve la flor pero me encontré con piel, lo cual no hubiera sido malo si fuera piel de una chica, pero no, estaba mirando a un sonriente Jasper quien estaba usando únicamente un par de boxers con sonrisas y unas botas de cowboy. Mierda.

"¡Oh, Edward, no te hubieras molestado!" Quiso tomar la rosa pero golpeé su hombro. "¡Ow! Eso no es lindo de tu parte." Hizo un puchero. Que maldito idiota.

"No es para ti, imbécil. ¿Por qué abres la puerta?"

Él sonrió. "Ali estaba… uh, ¿Cómo lo llamas?"

"Desnuda." Dije. Él estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba si no podía recordar esa palabra.

Hizo una mueca. "No. Quiero decir, sí, pero eso no fue lo que dijo. ¿Dispuesta?" Sus ojos se agrandaron y se giró frenéticamente hacia la sala. "Estás bien, ¿verdad esposa?"

"Sí." Gritó desde la habitación. Dios.

"Sí." Asintió. "No he visto a la chica reed porque yo estaba dispuesto, de la mejor manera posible."

Pasé a su lado y golpeé la puerta de Bella. "Chica reed, ¿estás lista?"

"En un minuto." Respondió.

Suspiré y me giré hacia Jasper quien estaba de pie en el pasillo con la puerta abierta.

"Creo que deberías cerrar la puerta antes que se escapen los gatitos."

Hizo una mueca de horror y rápidamente cerró la puerta. "¡Jimmy! ¡Hendrix! ¿Dónde están?"

"Están aquí." Dijo Shorty desde su habitación.

"Oh, bien." Jasper lucía aliviado. "Puedes sentarte."

Miró alrededor y caminé hacia la sala. Tan pronto como me senté en el sofá, una pelotita de pelo gris corrió a sentarse a mi lado. La atrapé antes de que se tirara en mi chaqueta. "Hola, Rainbow." Ella ronroneó e intentó subirse, pero la sostuve para que no se subiera, y la acariciaba para que se quedara quieta. ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan conectada conmigo?

"Mis gatos no hacen eso." Dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero. Que mal, me gustaría ver como los gatos se le subieran al pecho y lo arañaran.

"¿Podrías vestirte o irte a la habitación? No quiero quedar ciego por tu piel blanca."

Se fue murmurando algo sobre imbécil. La gatita siguió luchando hasta que me rendí y se subió. Por lo menos podía quitar fácilmente el pelo del cuero. Ella me saludó poniendo su trasero en mi rostro antes de acomodarse. "Eres rara." Pero se sentía bien que una cosa viviente me quisiera tanto, aunque fuera un gato. Comencé a acariciarla.

"Okey, estoy…" Las palabras murieron cuando giré a ver a la chica reed que salía de su habitación. Me miraba y yo me preguntaba que había de raro.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es la fotografía." Sonrió y sus ojos marrones brillaron. "Supuse que no querrías saber nada de los gatitos una vez que los entregaste."

Me encogí de hombros y la miré. Como yo, usaba jeans. Pero además tenía una remera roja debajo de su camisa desabrochada, la cual dejaba a la vista bastante piel para observar con mis ojos y esperaba que con mis labios también. A diferencia del chico pastoso, su piel rogaba por ser tocada.

"Ella no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras."

Sonrió. "Estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti."

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a ella. "Eso es progreso. En cuanto menos lo esperes te gustaré."

"No me atrevería a ir tan lejos." Respondió.

"Veremos." Le di la rosa, la cual la hizo sonreír, y luego el oboe, el cual le hizo dar un grito ahogado y lo abrazó a su pecho sexy.

"¡Mi oboe! Ahora puedo deshacerme del que me prestó Jacob. No es malo, pero no es mío, ¿sabes?"

Maldito Jacob. "Felizmente lo devolveré por ti."

Ella rio y colocó el oboe en su habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de ir a la cocina y colocar la rosa en un florero junto a la blanca que le había regalado antes. Ella las guardaba. Eso era algo bueno, ¿cierto?

"¿Para que puedas atormentarlo de nuevo?" Ella sonreía pero sonaba molesta. ¿Por qué era tan confusa? ¿Estaba enojada conmigo o no?

"No me gusta ese chico." Fue mi respuesta.

Ella rio. "Primero, él es mayor que tú, así que no creo que lo puedas llamar chico." Lo que sea, era demasiado flaco, así que era un chico. "Segundo, no lo conoces, ¿así que por qué no te gusta?"

Porque le gustas. "Él es molesto." Fue mi respuesta. No debería importar que le guste a él, y menos si ella no lo sabía.

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Lo que digas. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?"

"Sí." Tomé a Rainbow para sacarla de mi hombro pero ella lloraba y se negaba. Bella se acercó y gentilmente sacó las garras de mi cuero. Suspiré y toqué mi hombro, quitando sus pelos.

"Ella está tan apegada a ti."

Sonreí, recordando la conversación sobre las gatitas y Bella rio. "Oh, no, no de nuevo. Rose todavía no ha llegado."

Así que podrían haber gatitos muertos cuando llegáramos. Fruncí el ceño. Rainbow era un poco molesta, pero era linda y no necesitaba que se muriera. "¿Podemos esconderla en tu habitación?"

La chica reed arqueó sus labios y llevó la gatita hacia su habitación. "Ya tengo su caja y su comida pronta por si acaso. Estará bien." Cerró la puerta previniendo que Rainbow saliera.

Bien. No era que me importara, pero no se merecía morir por culpa de Blondie. "Lleva una chaqueta." Le dije. Ella me miró curiosa pero tomó una chaqueta marrón del clóset. Me coloqué detrás de ella y tomé la chaqueta para que se la pusiera. Ella me miró. "¿Qué?"

"¿Me ayudarás a ponerme mi abrigo?"

¿Qué era yo, un simio sin entrenar? "Sí, tengo modales, sabes."

Ella rio y se colocó su chaqueta y quitó su cabello de ella. Me golpeó en el rostro y pude oler coco. Joder, ella olía bien. "No, no lo sabía."

"Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, chica reed."

Ella se giró y sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que comenzaré a saberlo esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Sí, lo haría. Abrí la puerta por ella. "Supongo que sí." Salió antes que yo y se giró para cerrarla. Esperé y caminé con ella hacia el elevador.

"Gracias a Dios ya nos vamos. Los ruidos que salían de la habitación de Alice eran insoportables."

Hice una mueca y apreté el botón del elevador. "En verdad no quiero saber como suena Shorty cuando tiene sexo."

Chica reed rio. "No era Alice quien emitía los sonidos." Desagradable.

"¡Eso es peor! ¿Qué le ve a ese tipo?" Entramos en el elevador y la chica reed oprimió el botón.

"Bueno, él es caliente." La miré incrédulo. "¡Lo es! El cabello rubio, un poco largo, esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo…"

Gruñí y pensé el volver para pegarle a Jasper. Chica reed rio. "Estás diciendo eso para molestarme."

Luego de que se calmó salimos del elevador y sonrió. "¿Quién lo dice?"

"Tú." Murmuré. La llevé a mi auto y abrí la puerta por ella de nuevo. Ella me miró de nuevo y suspiré. "Modales, ¿recuerdas?" Tenía que recordarle toda la mierda que mi papá hizo para mi madre cuando salían, pero lo estaba haciendo y no era idiota, a pesar de compartir genes con mi hermano. Claramente a él le tocaron los recesivos y estúpidos.

"Gracias, Edward."

La miré curiosamente y encendí el auto. "¿Por qué?"

Ella respiró. "Sé que este no es tu estilo y creo que es genial que lo estés haciendo por mí. No se bien por qué, pero quiero que sepas que lo aprecio."

Bueno, eso fue lo más serio que me había dicho. No sabía que hacer así que bromeé al respecto. "Solo te alegra alejarte de los recién casados."

Su sonrisa desapareció y asintió. "Seguro."

Mierda, ya la había cagado. Me acerqué y tomé su mano, lo cual le sorprendió pero no la quitó. "Estoy haciendo esto porque eres diferente a las demás chicas." Rezaba por que no me preguntara como o porqué, porque no sabía que decir, o no lo quería saber.

Ella sonrió. "Okey. Me gusta ser diferente."

Reí y solté su mano, poniendo el auto en reversa. "Lo eres, confía en mí."

Chica reed sonrió. "Trabajaremos en eso. ¿Me dirás a donde iremos?"

Ella lo sabría en cinco minutos. "Al concierto en el campus."

Dio un grito ahogado y la miré. Me estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Evité comentarle que quería poner algo en su linda boca siempre y cuando me lo pidiera. "¿Qué?"

"¿Me llevarás a ver Wandering Woodwinds?" ¿Qué mierda había dicho? ¿Qué nombre era ese? Asentí e intenté disimular mi reacción ante ese ridículo nombre. "¡Moría por verlos!" Ella saltó excitadamente y maldije la chaqueta por bloquearme la vista de sus lindas tetas.

"Sí, supuse que te gustaría." Ella me sonrió y dejé a un lado el nombre de la banda. Esto iba a apestar pero si ella era feliz, todo estaba bien.

Estacioné frente a Strozier y la chica reed esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Estaba aprendiendo. Fui a la maleta y tomé la manta y el mini refrigerador. Sonrió. "¿Comida también?"

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Creíste que te haría pasar hambre?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "He visto a un par de chicas muy delgadas con las que te has acostado."

Esto era noticia. "¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?" La seguí mientras ella caminaba hacia la biblioteca y hacia el campus. La banda ya se estaba aprontando y afinando los instrumentos o lo que sea. Denme rock and roll cualquier día.

Nos detuvimos a unas veinte yardas de la banda y dejé el refrigerador para colocar la manta. La chica reed me miraba y cuando estiré la manta, se sentó y me senté a su lado. "¿Bueno?"

"¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Ziggy el pasado abril? ¿En Stevens?"

Apenas lo recordaba pero asentí.

"Nosotros llegamos y tú te ibas con una chica." Intenté recordar pero no podía recordar la chica con la que me había ido. "Cabello negro, muy delgada, ¿tal vez hispánica?" Ahh sí, esa chica, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Kara?

"Recuerdo. ¿Estabas ahí?" Tomé el refrigerador y le di un sándwich. Ella sonrió cuando lo abrió y vio el pavo.

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias!" Asentí y saqué dos botellas de agua también. "Estuve allí." Ella me miró y jugó con el papel del sándwich. "Alice te saludó, tú nos miraste, sonreíste y te fuiste."

Huh. No lo recordaba. "No te vi."

Ella rio. No era una risa feliz. "No, no me viste. Nunca me viste hasta que rompiste mi lengüeta."

"Tú rompiste tu lengüeta." Me intrigó su tono. "¿Cuándo podría haberte visto?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tuvimos biología juntos en primer año."

¿En verdad? ¿Dónde carajo estaba? ¿Cómo no pude haberla visto? "Había mucha gente en esa clase."

Ella rio. "Lo sé. Esa clase era una broma. Ni siquiera tenías que ir ya que te dejaban hacer más de una vez las pruebas."

Sonreí y le di un golpecito a su pierna con mi pie. "Sí, tú. Yo tenía que ir a clases sino no podía jugar los partidos."

Ella sonrió. "Los beneficios de ser invisible."

¿Invisible? ¿Qué mierda? "¡No eres invisible!" Grité y unas cuantas cabezas voltearon.

La chica reed acomodó su cabello y me miró a los ojos. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste el día que nos conocimos."

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que perseguirme eso? "Solo dije…"

"Que tú eras más importante." Terminó. "De todas maneras no me siento mal conmigo misma ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta ir a lugares y mezclarme con la gente si quiero. Tú resaltas. Incluso aquí la gente te está mirando." Miré alrededor y varias personas me estaban mirando y señalándome. "Ni siquiera lo notas, ¿verdad?"

Finalmente comenzó a comer su sándwich y esperó que respondiera. "Supongo que te acostumbras. Joder, Bella." Ella se sorprendió ya que había usado su nombre y sonreí. "Mira, he sido conocido desde que tengo, no lo sé, ¿doce años? Cuando se volvió claro que podía tirar un balón y ganar el campeonato de la pequeña liga tres años seguidos y el estatal. Es mi vida."

Ella tragó y bebió un sorbo de agua. "Lo sé. Honestamente, no te envidio. Me alegra poder faltar a clases y que nadie lo note." Sonrió.

"Eres una rebelde, señorita…" Me callé cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía su apellido.

"Swan." Dijo sonriendo.

¿Swan? De alguna manera encajaba. "Swan." Repetí. Abrí mi sándwich.

"Esta debe ser la primera vez que sabes el nombre y apellido." Bromeó.

Tragué y la miré. "Estaba intentando conocerte, como tú dijiste que querías. Si prefieres que me siente aquí y no diga nada, puedo hacerlo."

Ella lució un poco avergonzada y evité sonreír. "Tienes razón, lo siento."

"¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Una fiesta y clases?" ¿Dónde más no la había visto? ¿Cómo podía no haberla visto? Tal vez usaba es ridículo uniforme de banda a clases. Esa mierda me hacía mirar para otro lado.

"Bueno, en el campo un millón de veces." Bufé ante su exageración. "Te he visto en los bares un par de veces." No me miraba cuando confesó eso.

"¿Por qué, chica reed, me estabas acosando?" ¿No sería interesante?

Ella me miró y sus ojos se abrieron. "¡Claro que no! Solo he estado en el mismo lugar que tú un par de veces."

Sonreí. "Unos cuantos, acosadora."

"Ugh, olvida que lo dije." Ella giró y se concentró en su comida. No me gustó esa mierda y tiré suavemente de su cabello.

"Estaba bromeando, chica reed."

Ella se giró para mirarme de nuevo. "De todas maneras, estabas con una chica diferente siempre, excepto en las clases. Allí estabas rodeado por ellas."

Joder. Claro que lo estaba. "Ellas se sentaban a mí alrededor, no de otra manera."

Ella rio. "Dudo que te importara la atención."

No, ciertamente no. "Aparentemente has prestado atención."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Te veía."

Y yo no la había visto. Eso explicaba porque estaba molesta conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiré suavemente de su cabello de nuevo. "Yo te gustaba."

Sus mejillas se colorearon y sus ojos brillaron. "Creí que eras caliente, seguro. Todo el mundo lo cree. Eso no es una noticia." Sonreí. "Pero también creía que eras un imbécil." Dejé de sonreír y ella se giró a mirarme, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, sus rodillas tocando las mías. "Y puedes serlo, pero no eres solo eso."

No sabía que decir. "Soy seguro."

Ella rio. "Como sea que lo quieras llamar. Tienes un buen tipo dentro de ti. Un tipo que es gentil con una pequeña gatita y que no toma ventaja de una chica borracha, luego de que fue una perra con él."

Rainbow era mi nueva héroe. "No voy por la vida pateando a gatitos y a perritos, Bella. No soy tan imbécil."

"Lo sé. Si lo fueras, no estarías aquí." Ella me sonrió y toqué su cabello. Brillaba con los últimos ratos de sol.

"Siento no haberte notado antes." Le dije, dándome cuenta que era verdad. Estaba molesto por no haberla notado por un año.

Ella rio. "Está bien. Me notaste ahora."

"Era un ciego idiota." Esta chica era hermosa. Su cabello marrón mostraba reflejos rojizos del sol. Sus ojos bailaban como sonreía y tenía ese algo, ese algo que no sabía lo que era pero me gustaba. Me gustaba. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

"Bueno, ya no eres ciego." Sus labios se movieron mientras esperaba.

"¿Pero sigo siendo un idiota?" Le pregunté, sonriendo.

"Eso todavía no se sabe."

"Bueno, sigue mirándome, Acosadora Swan."

La boca de la chica reed se abrió y esta vez no la dejaría vacía. Tomé su sándwich y lo metí en su boca. Ella tomó un bocado y rio. "Idiota."

"Me aseguro que te alimentes antes de que comience el show." Ella tomó su sándwich antes de comerlo. "¿Y Bella?" Hizo una pausa cuando dije su nombre. "Me gustan las chicas que comen."

Ella rio. "Mejor así porque no me detendré. ¿Trajiste postre?"

Sí. Pastel de chocolate y dos cubiertos. "No nos apresuremos. No puedo engordarte." Espere a que le pegara a mi pierna. Reí con ella. "Sí, traje postre. Puedes comerlo de mí luego." Un tipo podía esperar.

Esa sugestión hizo que rodara sus ojos. "Sigue soñando, Cullen."

"Lo haré, Swan." Terminamos nuestra comida y tiré los envoltorios y las botellas en el refrigerador, sacando dos botellas más de agua con el pastel. La cerveza hubiera sido mejor pero era mejor no beber en público en el campus. La próxima vez, quizás.

"Así que, cuéntame sobre ti." La chica reed me miró sorprendida. Habíamos pasado esto. "¿De donde eres?"

"Jacksonville." Respondió, lo cual me sorprendió.

"¿Mi ciudad? ¿A qué colegio fuiste?"

"A la secundaria Forks." ¿La secundaria Forks? No existía ninguna secundaria Forks.

"¿Por qué inventas lugares? Vamos, ambos sabemos que destruí a tu secundaria en football. ¿Me deseabas en ese entonces?"

Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír. Las personas nos miraban por otra razón diferente ahora. "¿Qué?"

"Ego, Cullen. La secundaria Forks es en Washington. Donde vive mi papá. Mi madre vive en Jacksonville. Me mudé con él antes de comenzar la secundaria cuando mi madre conoció a un tipo con quien quería recorrer el mundo." Ella no sonaba amarga sobre esto, pero me molestaba. ¿Por qué su madre la dejó así?

"Eso apesta."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Fue bueno pasar el tiempo con mi papá, pero cuando tuve que elegir a qué universidad iría, sabía que no me quería quedar allí. Podía pedir un préstamo al estado de aquí ya que es donde vive mi madre y eso fue lo que hice."

"¿Así que te mudaste al otro lado del país y viniste aquí sin conocer a nadie?" Eso era bastante genial.

"Sí, aunque es un mundo pequeño. Me encontré con un tipo con el que fui al colegio en Phoenix cuando fui a la primera fiesta."

Reí. "Yo me encuentro con gente a todos lados donde voy."

"Podías haber jugado donde quisieras. ¿Por qué FSU? ¿Sólo porque tu padre y tu hermano lo hicieron?"

"¿Sabías que mi padre vino aquí?"

"Carlisle Cullen, QB desde 1980 hasta 1982. Él fue finalista Heisman también, ¿verdad?"

Mierda. Ella sabía football. Eso era putamente caliente. "Uh, sí, lo fue. Terminó en tercer lugar en su último año."

"Y luego fue a la escuela de medicina en vez de a la NFL. La gente se sorprendió."

No podía sorprenderme más sobre su conocimiento. "Lo mantuvieron en secreto, pero papá se rasgó un músculo de su hombro. Si sucede ahora, probablemente lo arreglen, pero antes no sabían como hacerlo."

Ella lucía triste. "Y Emmett se lastimó su rodilla antes de que pudiera haber entrado en algún equipo."

"Sí, ahora vende autos y se está rehabilitando. Creo que todavía cree que puede entrar en algún equipo algún dia."

Ella me miró. "¿Y tú?"

"Cuanto más tarde, más difícil es. Él es increíble. Tal vez pueda llegar a lograrlo, firmar por una liga mínimo y luego continuar hasta la cima. Lo quiere tanto como quiere a Blondie."

Ella sonrió. "¿Crees que lo consiga?"

"No lo sé. Eso espero, por su salud. Todo lo que hace estos días es vender autos y coger."

Ella me miró. "¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que harías tú si te pasara eso?"

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Estás tratando de maldecirme?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza. "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

Reí y puse mi mano en su rodilla. Ella no la quitó así que supuse que era una buena señal. "Si me lastimo, seguiré en la universidad, obtendré mi MBA y probablemente entraré en publicidad. Creo que soy bueno en eso."

Ella asintió. "Puedo verlo."

Sonreí. "¿Acabas de darme un cumplido?"

"No dejes que vaya a tu cabeza. La publicidad es todo sobre las apariencias. Tienes todo cubierto."

"Me lastimas, chica reed." Sonreí para mostrarle que estaba bromeando. Me gustaba la manera en que respondía. Nadie más se atrevía. "Te prometo que si me lastimo, no estaré aquí en un par de años, rogándote una segunda oportunidad."

Ella arqueó una ceja y maldije por lo bajo. "No es que me has dado primero, o que seremos algo más que… joder." Ni siquiera lo intenté. No tenía idea de lo que quería decir y la chica reed estaba riendo tanto que parecía que fuera a llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, apretando su rodilla e intentando calmarla.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¡Es que tu mirada!" Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Dejé que lo hiciera.

"¿Te calmaste ahora?"

"Sí." Ella sonrió. "Eso fue…"

"No sé lo que fue." La interrumpí.

Ella rio de nuevo. "Me deseas."

Sonreí. "Eso ya lo sabes. Pero tú también me deseas."

No dijo nada y sonrió. "No lo puedes negar, ¿verdad?"

"El tiempo lo dirá, Cullen."

"Tengo mucho tiempo, chica reed." Y por alguna extraña razón, quería pasarlo con ella. "Así que, nunca me dijiste, ¿cuál es tu carrera? ¿Derecho, como dije?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que estoy considerando, pero también biología marina y periodismo. Me interesan muchas cosas."

"Sí, como yo." Ella golpeó mi pierna y reí. "No lo puedo resistir. Todas se ven bien. Yo pensé en tomar biología marina pero no me coincidían los horarios."

Sus ojos brillaron. "Creo que sería muy genial, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, el mercado no es muy grande pero de solo pensar en trabajar con delfines y ballenas… sería de lo mejor. Tantas personas odian su trabajo, ¿pero como puedes odiar trabajar con animales todo el día?"

Ella tenía razón. "Por eso juego al football. Me encanta. Me encantaría vivir de ello y si no pudiera hacerlo me mataría."

"¡Exactamente! Lo entiendes. La escuela de leyes sería más práctica, por supuesto, y soy genial discutiendo con las personas." Reí y ella sacó su lengua.

"No me tientes con tu lengua." Le dije. Rodó sus ojos y la sacó de nuevo. Pensé en besarla pero no quería que me colgara del culo en público cuando las cosas iban tan bien.

"De todas maneras, lo que digo es que aunque soy buena discutiendo con la gente, no creo serlo frente a un jurado y siendo profesional. Prefiero decir que el tipo es un imbécil y debe ser declarado culpable. ¿Sabes?"

Reí ante la imagen de la chica reed furiosa frente al jurado. "Sí, tendrías problemas con eso."

Ella sonrió. "No me doy vuelta por nadie."

Joder. Ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Sus labios se movieron y sus ojos se reían de mí. "Estoy seguro de que no, chica reed. Pero te darás vuelta para mí, uno de estos días."

"Eso desearías." Dijo sonriendo.

"Lo sé." Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me acerqué a ella y su cuerpo estaba presionado a la manta.

"Edward." Siseó. "¡Estamos en público! ¡La gente nos está mirando!"

Mi rostro estaba a tres centímetros del suyo y todo lo que podía pensar era en besarla. "¿Y?"

Sus manos tocaron mi pecho y pensé que me iba a empujar pero tomaron mi chaqueta. "Y si me besas públicamente, la gente hablará."

"La gente habla todo el tiempo. ¿Qué me importa?" Solo la quería a ella. ¿A quien le importaba si todo el mundo lo sabía? Que supieran a quien pertenecía, por ahora.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y me acerqué un poco más. La música comenzó a sonar pero no me importaba.

"Creo que enojaré a un par de chicas de tu harén. Las chicas pensarán que estás conmigo." Había un tono en su voz. ¿Desesperación? ¿Celos? No lo sabía. No me importaba.

"Estoy contigo." Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. "Y no me importan las otras chicas ahora. Solo tú." Era cierto. Muy aterrador, pero cierto. Ella me fascinaba.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó. Joder, solo quería besarla, no hablar.

"Por el comienzo." La miré y vi que se relajó un poco ante mis palabras.

"Joder. Está bien." Me tomó por la chaqueta y sus labios estuvieron en mí, finalmente la estaba besando. Su gusto era salado por el sándwich y dulce en sí misma. Sus labios se abrieron para mí y su lengua me tocó. Acerqué mi cuerpo a ella y gimió contra mis labios. Sus brazos me abrazaron y separó sus piernas a mi costado.

Le di una estocada y gimió de nuevo. Estaba tan putamente duro que iba a explotar en mis jeans. Joder, ¿por qué estábamos al aire libre y no en una cama? Quería arrancarle la ropa.

"¡Vayan a una habitación!" Gritó una voz a mi derecha. Bella quitó sus labios y pensé en ponerme de pie y pegarle al maldito hijo de perra. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojó.

"Momento equivocado, lugar equivocado."

Yo no me había movido, todavía no. Se sentía bien debajo de mí. "¿Tipo equivocado?"

Lamió sus labios y me miró por un minuto. Estaba a punto de sudar. "No. No lo creo."

"Bien." Me puse de pie y la ayudé a sentarse. Mientras me ponía de pie miré directo a los ojos al idiota que se atrevió a interrumpirnos. Lo miré y él se agachó ante mi mirada. Idiota.

"Mira el puto show. Si veo que estás mirando de nuevo, incluso si estamos desnudos y ella grita mi nombre, no podrás ver por lo menos por una semana. ¿Entendido?" Él asintió y miró para otro lado enseguida.

La chica reed tiró de mi mano y me senté a su lado. "¿Era verdaderamente necesario?"

"Sí." Ella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. "¿Qué haré contigo?"

"Puedo pensar en un par de cosas." Le dije dándole mi sonrisa más sexy.

"Y todas involucran un estado de desnudez. Sí, lo sé." Dijo secamente.

"No estábamos desnudos hace un par de segundos y me gustó. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo."

Ella rio y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Intenté recordar la última vez que una chica había hecho eso. Yo no era de abrazar. "Lo escribiremos para otra ocasión."

"¿Escrito? No, lo quiero jurado, notariado."

Ella rio. "No sé donde encontrar a un notario a esta hora."

"Haré que ese idiota que nos interrumpió lo firme." Pasé mi brazo a su alrededor y ella se acercó a mí.

"No asustes más a ese pobre tipo. De todas maneras no podríamos haber hecho mucho más."

"Habla por ti." Murmuré.

Ella me miró. "Créeme. Yo no planeé que sucediera eso esta noche. Alégrate por lo que tuviste."

Claro que sí. Tenía que trabajar en ello. "¿Tienes alguna lista u horario para saber exactamente cuando nos desnudaremos de nuevo?"

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mí pero la acerqué. "Estoy bromeando. Está bien. Lo llevaremos de a poco." Y moriré de bolas azules. Tal vez podrían enterrarme aquí, como recuerdo de nuestra primera cita y mi primera erección sin aliviar.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó tímidamente. ¿Honestamente creía que me alejaría?

La solté y puse mi mano debajo de su mentón, haciendo que me mirara. La luz del poste iluminó su rostro. "Dije que estaba en esto, en lo que sea que fuera. ¿Por qué no me crees?"

Ella mordió su labio y bufé en frustración. "Dime, Bella, ¿siempre me castigará mi pasado?¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que eres diferente a lo que solía hacer? Estamos en una cita, cosa que no suelo hacer. Te compré un gatito, que sí, era para Rose, pero ambos sabemos que te quedarás con ella y me gusta la maldita cosa. Y flores. Te besé en público, lo cual tampoco hago. Hablé contigo y te pregunté cosas sobre tu vida, lo cual no me importaba sobre las otras chicas. ¿Necesito usar tu nombre en mi puta espalda el sábado?" Eso no lo haría. Nunca.

Ella bufó. "No. Escucha, Edward. No puedo evitarlo. Se llama sobrevivencia. Tu reputación apesta. Es tu culpa, no la mía. Estoy intentando mirar más allá pero cuando dices cosas sobre cuando me quieres ver desnuda, eso me hace pensar en una sola cosa, más allá de que has hecho las cosas diferentes por primera vez. ¿Cómo se supone que no piense que te alejarás una vez que tengamos sexo de nuevo?"

¿Lo haría? No lo sabía pero de solo pensar en no ver más a la chica reed me hacía sentir como la mierda. "La vida no da garantías, chica reed. Tomas esta chance o la dejas. Me gustas. Me gusta esto." Hice un gesto alrededor. "Y estaba seguro de que no pensaba que me gustaría. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo. No te acuestes conmigo si quieres creer que eso hará una diferencia entre los dos." ¿Qué mierda había dicho? No, no, niégalo. Tal vez no lo escuchó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Me acabas de decir que no me acueste contigo?"

Joder. "Uh, supongo."

Ella rio. "¿Por qué lo dirías?"

"¡No lo sé!" Tiré de mi cabello en frustración y ella tomó mi mano, sacándola de mi cabello y enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Miré nuestras manos. ¿Alguna vez había tomado de la mano a una chica? Honestamente no podía recordarlo. Tal vez para algún baile en el colegio.

"Edward, no quiero no acostarme contigo." Me tomó un segundo pensar en la doble negativa en su oración y luego sonreí. "Pero tampoco quiero acostarme contigo y que un segundo después corras a hacerlo con la próxima chica luego que me conquistaste."

"¿Quién soy, Genghis Khan? No soy un conquistador, Bella." Hice una mueca.

"Díselo a las chicas que dejaste atrás."

Ugh, otra vez. "Todas las chicas con las que me acosté lo sabían."

Ella asintió. "Tal vez sí. Yo lo hice y luego tú cambiaste el juego conmigo. Está jodiendo mi cabeza."

Suspiré. "¿Crees que no está jodiendo la mía? No sé que diablos estoy haciendo con los gatitos y las flores y los picnics y la música de marica, pero aquí estoy. No conozco este juego mejor que tú."

Ella me miró por un minuto y tocó mi mejilla. "No quiero que me lastimes."

"No quiero lastimarte y es la primera vez que me importa lo suficiente para decirlo."

"Okey." Sonrió. "¿Qué tal si vemos que sucede? No te daré un horario de desnudez porque no tengo idea de cuando llegaremos. Pero tampoco usaré el sexo como una especie de arma para que vayas detrás de mí."

Sonaba razonable. "No estoy aquí por el sexo, chica reed. Puedo conseguirlo cuando quiera, y no te lo digo para enojarte. Sabes que es cierto."

Ella asintió. "Sí."

"Basta de estas cosas." Tenía mucho en que pensar, intentar descifrar que tenía ella que me hacía no querer salir corriendo cuando hablábamos de esta mierda de conocernos. "Te traje aquí para escuchar música."

Ella besó mi mejilla y sentí un calor dentro de mí. "Gracias por eso."

"De nada." Tembló un poco y decidí intentar algo nuevo. Abrí mis piernas e hice un gesto para que entrara.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Si me estás pidiendo que te la chupe, eso no funcionará."

Reí. "Maldición, me conoces tan bien, chica reed. Quería que me la chuparas públicamente." Ella rio. "Te decía que te sentaras aquí. Tienes frío, ¿verdad? Recuéstate contra mí."

Ella me miró pero hizo lo que le dije, recostándose contra mi pecho. Su fragancia de coco me golpeó y cerré mis ojos para olerla. "¿No es tan malo, verdad?" Ella sacudió su cabeza y se relajó. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

"No, pero estás duro."

Reí de nuevo. "Acostúmbrate. Claramente lo estaré. Eso es lo que provocas en mí."

Ella rio y frotó su culo contra mi erección. "Me gusta."

"Claro que sí, provocadora." Susurré esas palabras en su oído y ella tembló. Tal vez no era el único que sufría. Besé su oreja y ella gimió. Esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

"Ni siquiera comencé a provocarte." Dijo.

Quería llorar en vez de reír. "Eso va para ambas partes, chica reed." Mordisqueé su oreja y sus manos fueron a mis rodillas y las apretó.

"Me matarás, ¿verdad?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Todo vale." Besé su cuello. "Nos enterrarán juntos."

"Prefiero vivir."

Pasé mis manos debajo de su chaqueta y acaricié los costados de sus senos. "Yo también." Besé su cuello, otro gemido suave y su culo se frotó contra mi verga. Saqué mis manos de su chaqueta y las envolví en su cintura. "Tregua."

Ella rio. "Suena bien." La sostuve y ella se relajó contra mí. Escuchamos a la banda, que a pesar de su ridículo nombre no estaba tan mal. La música me hacía querer dormir pero el cuerpo sexy y cálido de la chica reed no lo permitían.

Cuando el show se terminó nos levantamos y tomamos las cosas. Le di mi mano camino al auto y mientras conducíamos hasta casa. Era raro pero bueno, si eso tenía sentido. La acompañé hasta la puerta y ella la abrió con llave, pero no del todo, girando para verme.

"La pasé sorprendentemente bien contigo, Edward."

Le sonreí. "Sé lo que quieres decir."

Ella lucía nerviosa pero se acercó a mí y besé sus labios. No fue como el beso en el campus, este fue corto y dulce, como deberían ser los besos de despedida en las películas. "Gracias, te veo luego."

Mierda. ¿Luego cuando? No le había pedido otra cita de nuevo. Necesitaba hacerlo. "Uh, hey, ¿vendrás al juego?" Que pregunta estúpida, ella estaba en la banda.

Ella rio. "Sí, estaré allí."

"Bien." Cierto. Quería que estuviera allí. "Bueno, habrá una fiesta de celebración en la casa de mis padres luego. ¿Podrás ir?"

"¿Una fiesta de celebración? Todavía no han ganado." Le sonreí y ella sacudió su cabeza. "Cierto, ¿con quién estoy hablando? Una fiesta suena bien."

Esto sería raro. ¿Sería mi cita en mi fiesta? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Mierda. Tenía que averiguar más cosas. Escondí mi confusión con una sonrisa. "Genial. Si necesitas que te lleve, puedes esperarme hasta que termine el juego e irás conmigo y Emmett."

Ella sonrió. "Suena bien. ¿Por qué no me envías un mensaje de texto con los detalles y te diré si necesito que me lleves?"

"Genial" Espera. "Todavía no tengo tu número de teléfono."

Ella rio y estiró su mano. Le di mi celular y lo programó. Lo miré y sonreí. "Chica reed."

"Me estoy acostumbrando."

"Yo también, Bella."

Ella sonrió. "Eso también me gusta."

Le sonreí. "Lo sé." Tenía que irme. Teníamos un viaje temprano a Jacksonville. "Supongo que te veré…" Me callé cuando la puerta se abrió y una rubia aterradora salió.

"¡Tú! ¡Dile al idiota de tu hermano que pagará por cada factura de veterinario que tenga por el resto de su vida!" Bueno, por lo menos no iba a matar a los gatitos, o tirármelos. "¿Qué diablos le ocurrió para comprar un gatito? ¿Y escuché que tú también tienes una, Bella?"

Abrí mi boca para negarlo pero Bella habló primero. "Bueno, técnicamente Emmett te compró dos pero supuse que eran demasiado y en verdad me gusta Rainbow así que…"

"¿Rainbow? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Está bien, quédatela! No la quiero. ¡Pero Emmett pagará por ambos! ¡Y dale esto!" Antes de que pudiera atraparlo, una docena de pétalos cayeron en mí. Bella reía y yo estaba cubierto de flores. Que manera de terminar la noche.

"Blondie, juro por Dios que nunca le he pegado a una chica en mi vida, pero si me sigues tirando cosas, haré una excepción. Quédate con el gatito, los globos y el oso. Yo no los llevaré." Quité las flores de mi ropa.

Ella bufó pero no tiró más nada. "Para tu información, tu amigo tiene los osos y los globos. Cuando exploté el primero, vino corriendo medio desnudo a la habitación, y me los quitó, hablando sobre su esposa y Bob. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese tipo?"

Bueno, coincidíamos en algo. "Le gusta la marihuana. Bob es el oso y Shorty es su esposa. No me preguntes. Le gustan los globos porque son brillantes."

Ella rio y frunció el ceño. "No me gusta y no me gustas tampoco."

Rodé mis ojos. "Considerando que todo lo que me has hecho ha sido insultarme y golpearme, puedo decir que tampoco me gustas. Pero el idiota de mi hermano te ama por alguna razón." Ella se acercó a mí y levanté mi mano pero Bella se interpuso.

"Aléjate Rose. Él no te hizo nada." Mierda, me estaba defendiendo. Por primera vez.

"Oh, Bella, ¿no te he enseñado nada? ¿Te gusta esta mierda? ¿No puedes ver que es como…"

"Rose, yo decidiré como es. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Y hoy conocí a Emmett. Puede que haya hecho algo estúpido, pero parece bastante determinado en compensártelo. No te engañó, así que estás enojada en parte por algo que no fue real. Tal vez necesitas pensarlo."

Blondie miró a Bella, luego a mí y a Bella de nuevo. "¿Pensar? Bella, ¿qué te ha hecho? ¡Sé que es caliente y probablemente bueno en la cama pero eso es todo!"

¿Cómo mierda lo sabía? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la chica reed habló. "No sé lo que es, Rose, pero sé que es más que eso. Como también hay más de Emmett. No hubieras salido cuatro meses con él si no fuera así." Blondie abrió su boca pero la cerró. "Exactamente. Ahora ve. Me gustaría despedirme de mi cita en privado."

Blondie giró y cerró la puerta sin decir nada. "Wow. Eso fue diferente."

La chica reed se encogió de hombros. "Hizo exactamente lo que tú me acusaste. Estoy intentando mantener mi mente abierta. Ella también debería hacerlo."

Sentí una ráfaga de felicidad. "Gracias."

"Sigues caminando en una línea delgada, Cullen."

Le sonreí. "Tengo buen balance, chica reed."

"Apuesto que sí."

La besé de nuevo. "Te veré el sábado, después del juego." Eso parecía muy lejano, pero estaría demasiado ocupado mañana. "¿Puedo llamarte mañana de noche?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, tienes mi número."

"Y tú el mío."

Me miró. "Creo que sí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Supongo que lo averiguare."

Sonreí. "Supongo que sí. Buenas noches, chica reed."

"Buenas noches, Edward." La miré entrar y cerrar la puerta. Escuché como cerró y me fui. La primera cita no había sido tan mala. Había sobrevivido y ella parecía que le gustaba más que antes. No la había cagado. La chica reed, Bella Swan, esperaría mucho tiempo si pensaba que lo haría. Esto sería interesante.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

**Beta: dianittaCS**

* * *

**Sideline Collision**

**Capítulo 9**

El viaje en bus hacia Jacksonville fue largo, aburrido y molesto. La práctica no había estado mal. Practicamos bastante y luego miramos un par de videos del equipo rival. Eran conocidos por su defensa y sus equipos especiales, lo cual era suficiente para ganar por lo general, pero no me ganarían a mí. Su mariscal no era tan bueno como yo. Le pidieron que no perdiera el juego, no le pidieron que ganara, y sabía que esta semana eso no sería suficiente.

Entré en mi habitación del hotel y me tiré en la cama. Me había duchado en el estadio. Un par de jugadores del equipo cenaría en The Press Box pero yo no tenía ganas. Las porristas estarían allí y Hoover estaba desesperada por tener tiempo conmigo a solas. Yo no tenía ganas de repetir la actuación y lo último que quería era tener problemas con la chica Reed, especialmente cuando no estaba haciendo nada malo por primera vez.

Apestaba que no pudiera quedarme en casa mientras estábamos aquí pero el entrenador insistió que nos quedáramos en el hotel la noche antes del juego. Mañana a la noche podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando ganáramos y estuviéramos listos para irnos el domingo por la mañana. Mañana por la noche sería épico. Mis padres no estarían en casa y podríamos estar tranquilos. Tal vez tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle mi habitación a la chica Reed.

Ella había estado en mi mente desde anoche. La manera en que me defendió frente a Blondie definitivamente me había excitado. Tuve que masturbarme en la ducha cuando volví a mi habitación. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si me hubiera cogido a la chica Reed, pero le dije que lo dejaríamos a su tiempo y eso era lo que haría, aunque apestara.

Tomé mi teléfono y busqué su número. Le dije que la llamaría y sorprendentemente tenía ganas de hablar con ella. La extrañaba. ¿Cuán genial era que había programado chica Reed en mi teléfono? Ella era diferente, mucho más genial que cualquier chica que había conocido. Llamé y esperé.

"¿Hola?"

Sonreí cuando escuché su voz sexy en la línea. Finalmente no me había cagado. "Hey, chica reed."

La escuché respirar. "Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo está Jacksonville?"

Gruñí. "Demasiado aburrido. Estoy estancado y solo en mi habitación."

Ella rio. "Pobre bebé. Yo estoy estancada en mi departamento con una amiga triste porque su novio se fue por el fin de semana y otra que no me habla."

Por supuesto que Blondie seguía siendo una perra. "¿Estás diciendo que tú no estás triste porque estoy lejos el fin de semana?"

"¿Estás diciendo que eres mi novio y debo estarlo?"

Joder, me tenía. "Uhh…"

Rio y su risa fue a mi verga. "Relájate, Edward. Estoy bromeando. Además, te veré mañana, ¿verdad?"

Cierto, mañana. La chica reed en mi casa. La chica reed viéndome jugar. Eso me excitaba. Tal vez me vería jugar y luego jugaría conmigo.

"¿Edward?"

Mierda. Mi mente se había estancado. "Sí, por supuesto que sí."

Ella rio. "Bien. ¿Estás listo para el juego?"

Sonreí. Como si eso fuera una pregunta. "Por supuesto. ¿Estás lista para tocar mi canción una y otra vez?"

Otra risa. "Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. Son las mismas cuatro notas. No es lo más duro que he tocado."

"No, ese sería yo." Sonreí y esperé.

Ella rio. "Eso deseas, Cullen."

Toqué mi verga sobre mis jeans. "En verdad, verdad lo deseo, chica Reed."

"Oh, hey, debo decirte algo." Su voz no era tan animada ahora. Mierda. ¿La había cagado por mencionar mi verga? Ella debería estar acostumbrada ahora.

"¿Qué?" ¿Me estaba cancelando por mi comentario sexual? Lo hacía todo el tiempo.

"quí en el periódico." Murmuró.

"¿Qué? ¿Estoy en el periódico?" Eso no era una noticia. Siempre lo estaba.

"El periódico universitario. FSView. No tú. Nosotros. Juntos. Anoche." Ella dijo cada palabra porque aparentemente yo era lento y no entendía su murmullo.

¿El periódico universitario? ¿Teníamos un periódico universitario? ¿Y se llamaba FSView? ¿Cuán triste era eso? Apenas recordaba algo sobre un periódico pero ciertamente no lo había visto. "¿Así que estamos en el periódico? ¿Qué dijeron?"

Crucé mis tobillos y esperé una respuesta. Estaba demorando demasiado.

"No mucho en realidad. Solo que Edward Cullen y una muchacha desconocida habían sido vistos en el concierto de Wandering Woodwings anoche."

¿Eso era todo? ¿Estaba molesta por ser desconocida? "Okey, ¿y?"

"Y, hay fotografías."

¿Fotografías? ¿Qué fotografías? "¿De qué?"

"De nosotros." Siseó impacientemente.

"Bueno, duh, chica reed, ¿pero de qué? ¿De nosotros comiendo? ¿Tomados de la mano?"

"Bueno, hay una en la que estás sobre mí y me miras como si quisieras comerme viva." Tenía que sonreír. Esa era probablemente muy caliente. "Y otra en la que estoy recostada contra ti y tú tienes tus brazos a mi alrededor." Esa era un poco más tonta, pero mi reputación sobreviviría.

"Okey."

"¿Okey? ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

¿Qué, quería que demandáramos al periódico universitario por publicar fotografías de nuestro momento no tan privado? "¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, es putamente rudo que hayan tomado fotografías de nosotros, pero viene con el territorio." Si no lo podía soportar, tendríamos un problema. Yo era noticia, no importa lo que estuviera haciendo. O quien, aparentemente.

"Oh, bueno, creí que te molestarías."

Me senté y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. "¿Por qué me molestaría?"

Ella respiró. "Porque la gente pensará que estamos juntos o algo así."

Rodé mis ojos. "Chica reed, hemos pasado por esto. Estamos juntos o algo. Lo estamos descubriendo. Parte de descubrirlo es ir a lugares y esas mierdas, ¿no?"

Ella rio. "¿Esas mierdas? Que romántico, Edward."

Reí. "Claro que sí, bebé. De todas maneras, nos verán juntos. Sí, apesta que alguien viole así nuestra cita, pero no lamento haber ido, y en verdad no me importa que alguien sepa que estoy saliendo." Ahí, dije saliendo, ¿verdad? Tal vez no éramos novios, pero éramos algo. ¿Quién necesitaba una etiqueta?

"Okey, es que pensé que te enojarías." Hizo una pausa. "¿No lees el periódico universitario?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, aunque no podía verme. "No. Si quiero leer algo sobre mí, hay lugares más prestigiosos para hacerlo." _ESPN_ y _Sports Illustrated_, gracias.

Ella rio. "Eres un snob."

"Prefiero decir que tengo gustos preferenciales."

Rio de nuevo. "Sí, eres el rey del buen gusto."

Si tan solo supieras, bebé. "Me gustaría probarte a ti. Puedes decirme si soy el rey o no, pero no tengo dudas."

Un grito ahogado. Reí. "Están tan seguro de ti, ¿verdad?"

"Conozco mis fortalezas y mis debilidades."

"¿Reconoces tener debilidades? Eso me sorprende."

Ella me mataba. "Son pocas pero las acepto."

"¿Y cuál serían?"

Mierda, ¿quería que hablara sobre mis debilidades? Le daría algunas tal vez. "Tengo un poco de temperamento." Aunque no considerara que eso fuera una debilidad. La usaba como ventaja de vez en cuando.

"¿Un poco?" Preguntó.

"Hey, no me peleé ni le pegué a Blondie anoche. O a ese idiota que nos interrumpió."

Ella rio. "Pero querías hacerlo."

Bueno, sí, pero era más inteligente que eso. "Se lo merecía. La estábamos pasando bien. Besar definitivamente no es una debilidad." Pero te hacía débil, ¿verdad chica reed?

"No, tengo que darte la razón."

"¿Ves? Me dejarás que te muestre mis talentos."

"De segura los veré mañana por la noche." ¿Mañana? ¡Claro que sí! "En el campo de juego, quiero decir." Mierda.

"Uh, sí, pero lo has visto antes."

"Tal vez, pero será diferente ahora que te conozco." Lo entendía. Sería diferente para mí saber que ella estaba mirando. Quería impactarla. Y tal vez algo más. Eso no era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

"Sí, lo mismo. Me encanta que me mires."

Ella rio. "Te he estado mirando por mucho tiempo."

Sonreí. "Sé que sí."

"Ugh, no así, idiota. Quiero decir, jugando football."

"Eso también."

"Eres incorregible."

"Sí pero te gusto de esa manera." Lo hacía. Podía oírlo en su voz.

"Me iré antes de que tu cabeza se agrande."

"Es bastante grande, pero lo sabes. La viste." No podía evitarlo.

"Sigue hablando y no la veré pronto." Ella me amenazó.

Comencé a sudar ante la idea. "Okey, me portaré bien."

"Cuento con eso." Ronroneó. Espera, ¿qué? "Buenas noches, Edward."

No era justo, pero supongo que me lo merecía. "Buenas noches, chica reed."

Colgué y ya la extrañaba. Era raro. Nunca había hablado con una mujer por horas como esos maricas lo hacían. Yo las llamaba, les decía cuando quería verlas para coger y listo. Pero me gustaba hablar con ella. Me ponía a prueba. Todavía no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta por la fotografía. ¿No quería aclamarme? ¿Tenía algún tipo que no quisiera asustar con un poco de competencia?

Tomé mi teléfono de nuevo y busqué mis contactos. Quería ver por qué se había asustado. Nuestro equipo tenía un tipo especial, a quien llamábamos cuando necesitábamos algo. Encontré a Felix y lo llamé.

"Cullen, por favor dime que no te arrestaron la noche antes del juego más importante de tu vida."

Buen saludo, idiota. ¿Alguna vez me metí en problemas? No, sabía lo que estaba en juego. "Relájate Felix. No estoy en problemas."

"Bien. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Tengo suficientes tipo para monitorear en el equipo sin tener problemas contigo. ¿Qué es? ¿Una chica que se rehúsa a dejarte luego de que te la cogiste?"

¿No era tan inteligente? "No, sabes que no traigo chicas a mi habitación." Era cierto. Si me cogía a alguien en el viaje, iba a sus habitaciones. Así podía terminar con ellas cuando quisiera.

"¿Entonces que necesitas?" El ex policía era un dolor en el culo.

"Necesito que me consigas una copia del periódico universitario de hoy."

Hubo una pausa. "¿Qué? ¿Para qué diablos lo necesitas?"

¿Por qué tenía que explicarle? "Porque sí."

"No es suficiente, Cullen."

¡Joder! "Está bien. Hay fotografías mía y de una chica y quiero verlas."

"¡Dios! ¿Es un escándalo? Sabes que todavía está la votación abierta para el Heisman. ¿Te cogiste a la hija del presidente?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Sí, Felix. El maldito periódico universitario tiene fotos sexuales mías y de la hija del presidente de la universidad. Es la copia más vendida de todos los años. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"Lo siento. Tengo que pensar en lo peor cuando se trata de ti. Si supieras la mitad de las mierdas de tus compañeros de equipo…"

"Sí, Felix, eres el hombre. ¿Puedes conseguir que alguien te pase una copia por fax?" Tendría que llamar a Shorty. Ella lo hubiera hecho con menos histeria. Pero la chica reed se hubiera enterado.

"Sí, estoy en eso. Tendré algo en poco tiempo."

"Gracias." Corté el teléfono y ordené servicio a la habitación. Estaba hambriento luego de todo lo que había hecho.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta quince minutos después. Le abrí la puerta a Felix. Tenía unos treinta años y estaba tan formado como nosotros físicamente. Me sonrió y me dio el periódico. "Es caliente."

"Sí, lo es." Lo tomé pero no lo miré, no hasta que estuviera solo.

"Disfruta." Me dijo, girando y caminando abruptamente. Qué diablos.

Cerré la puerta y miré el periódico. Felix amablemente había colocado mis fotos y las de Bella arriba. No sabía cómo había obtenido las fotos tan rápido pero supongo que por eso le pagaban.

En la primera fotografía estaba contra Bella en el suelo y ella tenía razón, la estaba mirando hambrientamente. Sus manos estaban en mi camisa y sabía que después de eso nos habíamos besado. Tal vez no quisieron publicar esa fotografía para no matar al público femenino.

La segunda fotografía… oh. Por eso no quería que la viera. Me senté en mi cama y la miré. Allí estaba, en mis brazos, lo cual no era nada del otro mundo. El problema era la mirada en mi rostro. Lucía… ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿Contento? Esa palabra nunca se había aplicado en mi vida pero tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro y mis ojos en ella. Bella miraba a los músicos pero sonreía suavemente y sus ojos lucían desenfocados, soñadores o algo así. Nuestras manos estaban enlazadas y yo la sostenía. Lucíamos como una pareja ena… no, ese era un pensamiento peligroso. Como una pareja que se miraba mucho.

Una pareja. ¿Era la mitad de una pareja ahora? ¿Después de una cita? Era putamente ridículo. No, era el momento de novela. Que la chica reed me haya besado y disfrutar de su compañía. Estaba sorprendido. Eso era todo. Sí.

Guardé las fotografías en mi bolso. Necesitaba comer y dormir. El juego obviamente me estaba afectando y estaba viendo cosas. Mañana por la noche recuperaría mi perspectiva. Mañana por la noche, con Bella. Joder. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Xoxoxoxoxo

Esto era todo. Estaba en el Estadio Alltel jugando frente a mi gente. Mi ciudad. El lugar estaba lleno y los Nole fans sobrepasaban a los Hokies en gran cantidad. Me gustaba eso. Me gustaban mis chances. Me pregunté dónde estaba la chica reed. Me había perdido el número de entrada gracias a que el entrenador me había hecho correr durante las jugadas.

Estaba calentando mi brazo, tirándole pases a Garrett, cuando Jasper corrió a mi lado. "¿Estás listo, hombre?"

Lo miré. Por primera vez, sus ojos eran azules claros. "Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?"

Asintió. "Sí. Déjame jugar un rato. Un poco de exposición en TV nacional no me dolerá."

No, claro que no. "Apróntate para el tercer cuarto." Le dije.

Él rio. "¿Sí? ¿Crees que lo tendrás tan pronto?"

Sonreí. "Sí. Siempre y cuando tu defensa haga su trabajo y me deje estar en el campo."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo tú puedes pensar que puedes anotar tanto con una de las mejores defensas del país."

"Hey, hombre, si no crees que puedes, entonces no estás listo para tomar mi equipo el próximo año. No tiene sentido estar con un equipo en el campo que no crees que puedes dominar."

Él lucía tímido. "Okey, tienes razón."

"Claro que sí." Le di la pelota y lo miré pasársela a Garrett. "Hey, ¿has hablado con Shorty hoy?"

"¿Sí, por qué?"

En verdad no lo sabía. "Me preguntaba si habías actuado diferente ahora que no estabas drogado."

Él rio. "¿Qué, como que mágicamente no me gustara más? No, hombre, no funciona de esa manera."

¿Cómo funcionaba? "¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto tan de pronto? Ni siquiera conoces su apellido."

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. ¿Quién dice que tiene que haber algún tiempo límite? A veces sólo encajas con una persona. Y es Brandon."

Reí. "Ese es un nombre de varón." Me miró perplejo y le expliqué. "Cuando te pregunté por primera vez si sabías su apellido me dijiste que tenía nombre de varón. Luego dijiste que no importaba porque sería Whitlock."

Él sonrió. "Y así será."

Joder. ¿En verdad? "¿En verdad crees que te casarás con esa chica?"

"No, hombre." Gracias a Dios. "Sé que lo haré." Dios. "Ella es para mí." Rio. "Un día dejaré de fumar marihuana porque ella lo odia." Sus ojos brillaron. "Todavía no. Necesito hacerla trabajar un poquito." No sabía si él era estúpido o más inteligente de lo que parecía. Temía que fuera lo último.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿es un sentimiento?"

Jasper me dio el balón de nuevo y lo tiré. "Dime algo, Edward. ¿La puedes quitar de tu mente?" No quería responder eso. "¿Sabes su apellido?" Sí, era Swan. "¿La ves a la noche cuando cierras tus ojos?" Sí, pero eso era porque la deseaba. "¿Estás pensando y hablando sobre ella ahora en vez de concentrarte en el juego más importante que has jugado?" Joder. Él sonrió. "Sí, eso creí. Lucharás por un tiempo pero es lindo ver que te gusta una chica por primera vez."

No era lindo. Era horrible. Ella estaba aquí, en algún lado, y no podía verla. Quería verla antes de jugar. Miré hacia donde estaba la banda pero no pude verla. Esos ridículos sombreros me dificultaban reconocerla.

"Esto apesta." Murmuré.

Jasper rio. "Sólo si no estás en la misma página, y por lo que he visto, ese no es el caso. La verás más tarde. Es tiempo de patear algunos culos ahora."

Cierto. Tenía un juego que ganar. Luego vería a la chica. Ignoré la adrenalina que corrió por mi cuerpo cuando pensé eso. Era el juego lo que lo causaba. Tenía que serlo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ellos eligieron jugar defensa primero. Me encantaba. La mayoría de los equipos prefería tomar el balón en la segunda mitad, pero yo no. Quería comenzar a ganarles. La patearon y fue touchback así que obtuvimos la pelota en los veinte. Las ocho yardas jugarían sucio.

Fui detrás de mí línea y comencé a gritar órdenes. Tenían una defensa básica de cuatro tres pero veía que las esquinas subían. El juego comenzaba. No tendría tiempo para tirar una bomba en esta primera jugada, pero estaba bien. Le di un pase a Garrett. James iría lejos. Eric sería un señuelo y una posible jugada si la defensa iba hacia G. Grité la jugada y la pelota pegó en mi mano. Di tres pasos y vi que Garrett hizo lo suyo. Tiré la pelota y él la tomó y comenzó a correr. Lo atraparon en la mitad del campo. Diablos, sí, una tomada de treinta yardas.

Mi próxima jugada fue rápida hacia James en la línea de juego. Era la jugada por la cual los Patriots se habían hecho famosos. Nadie lo hacía tan bien como Brady y Welker. Bueno, excepto por Hunter y yo. Él corría hacia la esquina y estaba fuera de la zona antes de que la mitad de la defensa girara para correr hacia él. Hicimos el punto extra mientras iba hacia nuestro sonriente entrenador.

"Buen comienzo, hijo." Lo había sido. Me pregunto qué habría pensado Bella. Me senté en el banco y Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

"Que jugada. Casi lo hiciste parecer fácil."

Me encogí de hombros. "Fue fácil." Conocía su defensa. La había estudiado una y otra vez. Sabía por las jugadas que iban a correr tan pronto como lo hicieron.

Nuestra defensa jugó y tuve la pelota en la dieciocho esta vez. Lo saqué con un pase corto hacia atrás. Luego envié a Garrett lejos y él marcó a Hawkins en la zona final por otro TD. Dos posesiones, dos touchdowns.

Era 24-3 en el medio tiempo y me detuve mientras caminaba hacia el vestuario. La banda estaba en el campo e intenté encontrarla. ¿Estaba contenta? ¿Orgullosa de mí? Los malditos que tocaban la tuba bloqueaban mi vista y tuve que rendirme y seguir. Luego del juego.

El entrenador nos dio un discurso y volvimos al campo de juego. La banda ya se había ido, desafortunadamente. Comencé a calentar de nuevo cuando una voz fuerte salió del parlante. "Damas y caballeros, tenemos un anuncio especial. ¿Podrían prestarle atención a la pantalla gigante?"

¿De qué iba todo esto? Seguía tirando pero mi cuerpo había girado para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente un concurso sin gracia. De repente, había corazones rosas en vez de íconos de football, lo cual era putamente errado. Luego un arcoíris cruzó la pantalla y mi corazón se detuvo. Oh, no. Mierda, no podía serlo.

Pero lo era. La próxima cosa que supe, el rostro de mi hermano sonriendo apareció en la pantalla. Estaba vestido con traje y sostenía rosas. También, ridículamente, tenía un gran corazón rojo en su manga. Jasper vino a mi lado, con su mandíbula colgando. "Mierda."

"Rosie, espero que estés en casa mirando esto. Fui un tonto. Lo sé y lo sabes. Pero nunca te hubiera engañado. ¿Cómo pudiste creer mi mentira? No hay nadie mejor que tú en todo el mundo. Tenía lo mejor, nunca me conformaría con nada menor. Así que aquí estoy, con el corazón entre mis manos." Hizo un gesto. "Y mostrándote el mundo donde pertenezco. Incluso si decides no perdonarme, estoy hecho. Eres la única chica a la que he querido. No me rendiré. Haré lo que quieras si decides darme otra chance. Sé mi chica. Sé mi esposa. Lo que quieras, porque eres mi vida. Te amo."

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?" Pregunté a nadie en particular.

"Creo que le propuso matrimonio." Le dijo Jasper. "¿O no? Supongo que dijo que haría lo que quisiera." Asintió lentamente. "A las chicas les gusta eso."

"¿Él sabe que ella no está aquí, verdad? ¿Alguien le dio el canal para decirlo? ¿Y si no está mirando?"

"Ali está mirando. Ella se lo mostrará a Rose. Maldición, es increíble. Tendré que pensar en algo así cuando le proponga matrimonio."

Dios. "Ya la llamaste esposa, dudo que necesites hacer algo ridículo." Y público. Dios. Estaba mortificado por ser su familiar. La multitud estaba aplaudiendo. Me pregunté qué mierda estarían pensando mis padres. Y la chica reed. Dios, ¿esperaba que hiciera algo similar? El infierno se congelaría antes que hiciera algo así en público. Un corazón en su manga. Dios.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme. Tenía un juego por ganar. Este romance no era yo. Quería besar a la chica reed y que tal vez me la chupara. Que esos idiotas se preocuparan por el matrimonio. Matrimonio, por Dios. Que par de idiotas.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fue tal como lo dije, bueno, casi. Jasper tuvo la pelota cuando faltaban tres minutos para empezar el tercer cuarto. Íbamos 38-10. Ni siquiera él podía cagar una jugada como esa. Y no lo hizo. Obtuvo un TD propio y terminamos ganando 45-20. ¡Iríamos al juego del campeonato nacional en el Sugar Bowl! Lo había hecho.

Luego de la mini celebración con mi equipo, hice la ruta de las entrevistas y pretendí no saber si ganaría el Heisman. Luego fui a mi casillero y le envié un mensaje de texto rápido a la chica reed para que me esperara en la entrada sur del vestuario. Me duché y me puse unos jeans, y una remera azul que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo. Necesitaba lucir bien para la fiesta de la victoria, ¿verdad?

Tomé mi teléfono y mi billetera y salí del vestuario. Había más prensa allí, acorralando a mis compañeros, gritándome preguntas. Sentí una vibración de mi izquierda, giré y allí estaba. La chica reed estaba recostada contra la pared usando una blusa color vino y una falda negra. Sus sexys ondas marrones caían sobre sus hombros. Le sonreí ante su intento de apoyarme.

"¿Usando mis colores?" Le pregunté una vez que pasé los cuerpos entre nosotros.

Ella sonrió. "Supuse que era lo menos que podía hacer."

"Lo menos. ¿No tengo un beso de premio?"

Ella rio. "¿Creí que era un beso para la suerte?"

"Sí, pero no te vi antes del juego, así que me lo debes." Ella lucía tan putamente bien. Me pregunté cuan pronto podía dejar mi propia fiesta.

Ella miró a la prensa que todavía estaba allí. "Hay muchas cámaras."

"¿Y? Ya nos han atrapado una vez." Frunció el ceño y me resigné a esperar hasta tarde. "Okey, vamos."

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero ella tomó mi brazo. "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" La próxima cosa que supe, me acorraló contra la pared, y mi cabeza se acercó a ella. Sus labios estaban en mí. La besé fuertemente y apreté su cintura. Ella se movió contra mí. Sus senos perfectos contra mi pecho.

Nos besamos por un tiempo antes de separarnos. La miré. "Wow."

Ella sonrió. "Hacia la victoria van los malcriados."

"¿Cuánto me malcriaras?" Necesitaba saber ya que mi verga dolía.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que lo sabremos más tarde."

Joder, sí. Esta noche sería épica. Me encantaba ganar dentro y fuera del campo de juego. Le di mi mano y ella enlazó sus dedos con los míos. "Vayamos a descubrirlo entonces."


End file.
